


Paws

by TheNightWatcher



Category: Ever Oasis (Video Game), Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Pandora Hearts, Persona 5, Rockman X | Mega Man X, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Character Study, Crossover, Fantasy, Genocide, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Magic, Monster!reader, No Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, POV Second Person, Protectiveness, Psychological Torture, Reader-Insert, Souls, Teambuilding, Timeline What Timeline, world jumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 80,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightWatcher/pseuds/TheNightWatcher
Summary: Senior college students need a moment of break near the end of the semester.Something interrupts the vacation, and both your humanity along with the world disappears without reason.Life has never been fair.You drag others into the mess but not entirely unwillingly. These lost souls are your teammates, and frankly, you are their leader.
Relationships: Reader & Other(s)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

College life is a stressful mess for any amount of success. Many claim to have little bits of work and doze off, others say they have barrels of time on their hands.

There are many papers on the desk back in the dorms. The room had been awfully stuffing, and a field trip had commenced hours before a pen could be lifted to do stacks of homework. _This was a forced vacation_ , some might say, and would be right. Students were either grumpy they left their unfinished work in their rooms while others rejoiced for the distraction. The college held a very rigorous intake. The idea to bring the seniors out for a casual hike isn't an unwelcome given. As for this new place?

A forest full of vibrant green and scattered stones. The location was nearly mystical with how much natural woodlot existed in this large area.

The students were given permission to have a look around, as long as no one went off too far. Steps moved either too fast or painfully slow, everyone ended up in different places.

Looking toward one of the trees, there is a chipmunk munching on a red berry. It's not unnatural to catch a small mammal upon originally straying away from the crowd of students toward the center of the forest. Tail twitching, the chipmunk dropped crumbs.

Years ago, legs would've bounced and hands would've moved into a reckless pounce to catch any vermin nearby. Fueled by an unknown force, the sight of a child racing to 'hunt' minor animals became the blackmail videos and photos for eager, those days are gone and casual baths in good temperature water seemed more appealing. The urge to recklessly jump remains but self-control prevails. A quiet breath leaves your throat as nature sings to any listener's ears.

Forests aren't too bad. Perhaps a little too much bugs, and downed logs but the surrounding wood lots were always pleasant to listen to. Still, a familiar gap poked at the very core of this warm flesh.

There was always something missing in these lands, but not a single reason would come up as to why. Siblings would toss silly looks and tease these feelings and begrudgingly, an agreement was made. The hole must be imagination, fixated by something which doesn't exist. With this easier to accept method, it's never too grand to be at peace with oneself. The taught lessons of renewed allowed a sitting under a curved stump. Any lack of people chattering was welcome.

It wouldn't be bad...To disappear into nothing, just like this.

"Hey! What did everyone go?" A student who held responsibility for the headcount dashed from nearby judging by heavy footsteps. Hide a little more... "Hey! If you're out there, say something! The picnic is about to begin!" A chorus of replies sped across the forest, and a wave of food reaches the air. Warm, cooked, and hand-made, the food selection wasn't the basics funded.

...It's time to go back.

Mischievous branches force a fall. Knees began to sting like buzzing bees but are mostly protected by cloth. Several blinks pass and attention is brought to the limbs required to help the function of standing up. Numb and fuzzy, a look was needed.

Flabbergasted, is an understatement, with the sight of your transparent legs. With a trembling finger, static ringing in ears, a hand reached to touch the impossible. Digits fell through, touching dirt rather than flesh. Ground, rather than disappearing ankles. For a moment, the static clears and chatter brushes fuzzy hearing. Lungs shudder under the weight of wonder as the transparency spreads. Two seconds was all it took to confirm this was no dream.

Heartbeat skyrocketing in pace, a scream drowns in a panicked throat.

The forest quelled in shock, trees rustling in neutrality, and animals scurried away. Cries of alarm and confusion flooded the area, fellow college students alert and calling the name given to you. Choked words threatened to spill from dry cracked lie but the voice wouldn't come. Legs and waist gone, reality seemed to be fading along with everything else.

The ground doesn't feel real. Oxygen isn't breathable. Fingers won't move and eyes won't blink. This was agony, similar to the givings of sleep paralysis. However, there was no bed or couch, or even the supposed monsters nearby. Merely a human, the forest, and the wind.

Hurried footsteps are the last parts of this world blessed to strained ears. A cruel reminder of what was to come. Right after, all is silent, and everything fades into fabricated dust. You are alone, in a swirling void of bleach white. Energy floods into limbs but only minor movements come about.

There is nothing in this huge space. East, nothing, west, emptiness, north, absence and south, the voided pit.

It was terribly silent, even wheezing from lungs laid still as the white void remained.

A whirl through vocals comes as instinct, and when the wish to yell was not granted, your core _spiked_ in hollow rage. Feel the unfairness of whatever situation this was. Strive to escape. Curse whoever did this. Disregard how this occurred. Grasp a way back home. All in all, step one, _get out of here._

A reckless shove fueled by hatred and desperation tears a void in half. The sound of ripping paper was pleasant to the ears. An opening of dark purple (but wind! Taste the wind! Was this an entry into a cave?) was created, big enough to leap through, and the joy of freedom trickled through racing veins. Deciding to run through, caution absentmindedly told of danger. The searing burn of impatience quashed those whispers without regret.

With a spring of muscles and hot-wired motivation, you crashed through realities and fell into the new one.

Oxygen crashed into depleted lungs upon hitting the atmosphere, and after two seconds, realization smacked across your core as the wind threw limbs left and right. Digits grasp for air but to no avail. There wasn't a tree branch or edge in sight. Gravity had stolen the show.

You were falling! Into the depths of a strange area! The occasional brightness of a hue became promising but...

The sky was very dark and gloomy. Nevermind that, the height was far too high to survive!

Ice cold panic tittered all over skin and hairs as the background blurred out with possible tears. There was no way out of this, and a new splatter would join the ground. Not a pretty sight, and the disbelief created rage, grief, and fury for the impending doom. A soft whisper of parting reached within the depths of a core to live as the ground quickly distanced itself closer.

Red tinted its way into watering vision, and very briefly, you wonder if you're going to evaporate after taking a quick dive in boiling lava.

_Splash._

...

Vile, bitter, and salt-water spit worthy, lungs expanded for oxygen upon breaking the surface. Hacks and shuddering gasps leave sheltered lips as the crawl to the pool's edge commenced. Collapsing on one side, eyelids shut to blink away the excess water. Take a moment to catch a breath and figure out where this place was. Salvia littered the floor as the hope for drool to drown out the terrible after-taste increased.

Eventually, hands open from enclosed fists and fingers grab into the dry ground. Pull yourself together, and stand.

After doing so, the very shiver treading on bone resonated throughout the body, and hackles rose. What? What is this suffocating feeling of being watched? Almost as if you've been kept an eye on soon as you escaped into the air and fell to a near-death.

A low rumble tickled strained ears. ...That sound wasn't natural, and it was a laugh. A dark, amused laugh and the very scrutiny etched its way into the mind.

"Ah...To think _Lady Luck_ blessed me today with a unique catch." _He_ cackles, and the turf began to shake. "I should start playing the lotto, don't you think?" Does he think there's an audience listening to his statements?

The words, however, chilled through hairs and a fast heartbeat. Your only indication of being alive, racked against the ribcage as a cloud of smoke and mist began to gather. The need to run grew. The want to leave _skyrocketed_. This earthquake nearly threw legs off balance but there had been a keen refusal to fall in the presence of this lethal being. The new appearance of a very tall, brute-looking man with unnatural hues and laser-quality eyes struck innards cold.

No. _No,_ you don't know where this is but surely anywhere but this place is a good idea—

The newcomer holds a frown, long nails tapping against his arms as he holds the infamous pose of 'The adult is thinking, quiet down.'

A tiny thought of running disappeared upon the man snapping his head up with a unique smile of sharp white teeth. Those canines would rip someone in half with a single chomp. His foot hit the ground while adding a new crater, pleased with himself as if he won the jackpot. "What a _spectacular_ idea, me! I'll try that!" He huffs, expression mirroring how the man covered in dark colors was bored and annoyed at the same time. "It's not like anything else works...And managing souls on my own is boring," Possibly unknown to the being, he was rambling.

Distracted.

The chance to sluggishly tip-toe away shined bright.

Only four feet in and the dry amusement froze all movement to a stand-still.

" _Ohh Kitty,_ " He chimes, singsong, and very filled with mirth.

Don't shiver. Don't shiver—

"Where do you think you're going? Not leaving anytime soon, are you? That would be...Unfortunate. You see, I think we can both help each other out," His toothy smile ripens to an intimidating grin. "But you know, my services don't come free." He says, and that's the only warning received before your tips tickle and you clatter to the ground from a blast of _something_ burning and hot. The pain is immense. A pained scream rips from bleeding lips.

One might think being stabbed was a horrible experience to go through. With a short-circuiting mind and shrieking nerves, the overwhelming sears of flame overshadowed what others describe to be painful. The world feels like an oven, and flesh and skin were melting from the immense heat. The ground isn't cold enough as limbs collapse and the harm renders muscles useless.

"Now, now, _Kitty._ I'm not doing this to purposely antagonize you...Even if that _is_ appealing, wouldn't you say?" The stranger's annoyingly mocking voice drove spikes of hate into a suffering core. "I simply can't make proper use of you in this human shell. Why not stretch your legs for once, am I right?" There was a sound of snapping fingers, and the waves intensified, choking down any further yells or screams. "I agree!" The man laughs, cruel and vicious to ringing ears.

"Now if I were to cause an awakening, where would I want it to be," He hums in wonder before your stomach recoils from a harsh weight. "There we go!" Sent flying into the air from the kick, the landing wasn't water as expected. "Have fun, Kitty! Oh, and _do_ survive for me! I'm sure you can afford losing a couple of your nine lives or so!" His haunting words fade as well as most of the senses belonging to the human body. The crash through the surface of a strange substance similar to both mist and water, cooled a majority of the invisible flames burning skin. Somewhat relieved and shaky, a breath is forced but stopped with a realization and lack of response from the air.

Oxygen does not exist in this space.

Neither does an edge to escape. There are too many colors. Everything was overwhelming, powering, there was no point in struggling. There's not an ounce of energy left in suffering limbs. Look at the many green-blue lights running around. This place feels to be either a deep void or pit. Where is this? Is this the place death greets you? After surviving all this way, death by suffocation from some crazed asshole with magician powers?

No. No! Death is not an option! You have to get back! Or at the very least, get out of here! Something! Do...Something! There were many whispers, words inaudible and quick. Those voices were alarming and the want to escape only grew.

And yet...The brain can't force the body to respond to its signals. Everything is shutting down, worse than disappearing, worse than being harmed. You were dying.

All hope is lost.

…

Wait. What is that? A feeling. A feeling of tranquil acceptance. Strangely, it tastes(?) like soft strawberries on a cool summer day. These emotions did not belong to you. Whose? Flex your fingers. Attempt to move even if a little bit. A clue, a clue was nearby. Sparks of hope reawakened as muscles ached to turn. This could help…!

Vision tilting, there is a strong presence within the sea of color. There was nothing left to lose, no. All or nothing, it seemed.

Arms reach out to grasp whatever was ahead. Closer, just a little more. Fingers stretch as far as they can, and very faintly, as vision begins to darken, there is wonder about the longer and sharper appearance of your fingernails. Those tough nails were far too pointed than usual to be normal. These thoughts fade as digits make contact with a _soul._ The answer comes with a lash of reality. You shouldn't be touching this. Why _are_ you touching it? You should let go. This is highly unfair to whoever this belonged to. Let go, why won't these fingers move…?

Everything blotches out with a rough swipe of what many would call, magic.


	2. Chapter 2

This sky of blue and grass of green, clash against strained eyes as focus redevelops conscious reality in a strange dream. Standing in a grassy plain, knees buckle but knees do not sting from the rough sliding to the ground. Head spinning, the disorderly transportation caused the need to hack up dry heaves. You had nearly drowned, after all, and the absence of a suffocating air is likely going to imprint itself in the brain for months to come.

Tickles of dread weaseled down bone as the feeling of being watched once again made itself known. Fingers dug into the grass, the strands rubbing into shaking digits. Perhaps it was best to lock eyes with this person, to challenge their stare, and hope it wasn't the man with a crazed agenda. Adding steel to your nerves with the malice of the hatred burning deeply, the test of courage was made.

A simple black cat, sits on a bench, on a little girl's lap. The child is sleeping, a small hand on the feline's head, to which the cat doesn't seem to move it. Golden eyes of wisdom peer deeply within the core, and there's nothing much to do but engage in an unwelcome staring contest.

" _How did you enter this place?"_ The cat asks in a fit of broken reality, quiet, as if not to wake the little girl up. His voice appears male but the fact the feline was talking to you without mouthing his mouth is…! _"You're not here to take Alice away from Cheshire, are you?"_ Pupils narrowed to slits and a black tail lashed. Whiskers twitch but the feline still does not act. _"Let her rest."_ He presses, ears sluggishly beginning to flatten.

A ruffled shake spins your being as you swiftly gesture _no_ even if the talking cat didn't make a lick of a quick look at the child nearby, a girl in white and pale blue. Her clothing was one straight out of an era long gone. And most interesting of all, her hair was utterly white as snow. A faint hiss snaps attention back to the cat, and hands raised in surrender. The strange feline's nose twitches.

" _Wait. You are not one of them. Not Alice's enemies."_ While tension decreased, guard remained high. " _Cheshire wants to know who and what you are."_ Golden hues blink but not in puzzlement. _"You smell like a kitten. Cheshire does not know why weird human smells like a kitten. Not human?"_ He questions and fury threatens to burn.

The words leave dry lips as the feline innocently tilts his head.

" _No. Kitten does not feel human, either. Kitten just looks human."_ The cat continues, a horrendous nickname now given. _"Cheshire wonders why you're here. Is Kitten resting too?"_ A click of the mind told the cat's name _is_ Cheshire, and he spoke in third person. Strange enough this cat can talk, stranger, he speaks without the use of 'I' and proper nouns.

To answer his question, take a sit in the grass and breathe. Collect thoughts of calm and think carefully.

Resting. _Resting…_

Moments ago, the man of crazed shadows and flames had thrown you into a pool of spiritual energy. A sea of souls, holding the damned, the innocent, and more. To _rest_ serves as a term. A term for...Chills once again ran through bone and this time, fingertips. Realization can be a terrible thing, and it's best not to lock eyes with your current conversation-companion.

Cheshire is a golden-eyed cat with a healthy black-furred pelt.

Feel it. The dry lump in your throat. Notice this whole interaction is a talk with not just a talking feline but a ghost.

The cat is long dead, and perhaps the sleeping girl was his owner. She hardly moved so it's possible she was a doll crafted from Cheshire's desire to forever be with her. Depressing, these ideas were very heavy. Somehow, you were speaking directly to his spirit. Cheshire is a protective feline, tail maneuvered in a defensive position.

Puzzlement fizzled within the mind as time likely dragged on. Why would a talk with the dead help? That crazed being…

" _Does the kitten not wish to answer?"_ Cheshire questions, curt at the edges, and his tail once again lashes. _"Kitten has strange scent. Dangerous. Something is wrong."_ While previous hostility has died down, he was clearly not too happy with the presence of a stranger. _"Cheshire has not spoken to other cats in a very long time."_ He warns, _"Cheshire does not know what Kitten wants, but Cheshire wants you to leave."_

Leave?

Mental pain of the strong kick from minutes before brought discomfort into the stomach. Leave, he wants you to leave and retreat to the one who attempted to end your life! A shudder ripples across the frame as realization begins to cruelty swim. The talking cat brought up a good point. Leaving would be a good idea. However, what comes after that? Death? Enslavement? There was little doubt of survival with the lethal man with dark and black eyes.

Dark amusement and heavy glee, a dangerous combination with any villain to exist.

" _...Is Kitten scared?"_ Cheshire oddly questions. _"Kitten is shaking."_ He observes verbally, golden hues unblinking like the semi-creepy cat he was.

" _That's because they don't wanna die."_ A new voice, the little girl, casually joins the conversation.

" _Alice?"_ Is that her name? " _Cheshire thought Alice was asleep."_ Cheshire questions and blinks as the little girl in white gently pet his head. He leans into the touch as if he was touch starved.

" _I was,"_ Alice spoke innocently. _"But you two were chatting so loudly I woke up."_ Unbothered, she gently brushed a finger along the talking cat's coat. _"...You've come to take my Kitty away."_ She announces, her voice low but understanding.

Cheshire bristled and his eyes grew sharp. The silts told of incoming danger and lethal measures. The black feline hissed. _"Cheshire would_ never _leave Alice!"_ He threatens, feral.

Take a step back. Don't run, not straight away.

" _Now you!"_ Alice scolds, pinching a cat ear. Cheshire yelps, proceeding to look at the girl in white with crestfallen kitten eyes. _"You can't stay here forever! You've never gotten your own adventure, and our time together when we were alive was cut short…"_ Her ocean-like hues shimmer. _"I don't mind waiting. I used up all of my power back then. To bring back the both of us would be impossible."_ She's staring into your very being. A discomfort grows. _"You have power. You have a strong desire to live. I don't mind leaving him in your hands for the time being."_ Her blank expression was startling.

Cheshire jumped on his hind-legs, pawing at her arms. _"Alice! Cheshire wants to stay with Alice, and Alice only!"_

Alice's face darkened. The little girl looked ruthless, causing Cheshire to flinch away. Fingers tickle in bursts of wariness and caution. The feline held flattened ears and averted eyes with anyone with intelligence in the area. Alice turns and smiles with the perfection of an innocent little girl.

Very privately, you wonder who's to blame if one would believe her smiles to be genuine.

" _I can feel it. You want help, and even if you don't know, Cheshire_ feels _strong, right?"_ Alice questions and nods. _"Then. I'll lend him to you."_ She picks him up, the feline not at all resisting. Alice raises him to eye-level. _"Cheshire, you know I love you, right?"_ Voice several tones gentler, the soft grass blades and baby blue sky didn't compare in terms of refreshment.

Cheshire eyed her quietly, an ear flicking.

" _Then you know I don't want you to sit here all the time. Cheshire, you need to live a little more. I can protect myself, don't worry my loyal Kitty…"_ Alice kisses his nose, and Cheshire surprisingly didn't flinch or twitch. _"I'd be lonely for a little...Yeah, but I still want you to experience your own adventure and have friends. You can at least do that for several years, right? Then we can be together again."_ She once again smiled at him, and the cat seemed to grow teary-eyed. Beads of water fell onto the bench.

" _C-Cheshire doesn't like it! B-But if Alice says so…!"_ Cheshire rasps in a loud shiver of tears. Alice gently flicks his nose.

" _Don't cry Kitty, I'll be watching! It'll be fun! You gotta take care of yourself though, promise?"_ Alice nuzzles her cat one last time, and Cheshire shuts his eyes away with a bowed head.

" _Promise! Cheshire promises! Cheshire will make Alice proud!"_ Cat's can tremble? He's trembling. _"C-Cheshire will come back with many new stories to make Alice laugh! And smile! Cheshire is going to miss Alice!"_ He proclaims in a shout, a declaration full of sorrow. For his efforts, he's given an affectionate smile and glance.

A shudder falls through your arms. Was this guilt? There's a pit beginning to form within, and it's not too comfortable…Alice wasn't a figure created by Cheshire's mind. That much has been proven. For both of them to die, especially Alice with how young she is...

" _Come here,"_ Alice gestures, and because there would be no point in arguing, legs recovered from the grass and moved. She held out a hand, one wrapped around her precious cat and the other free and open. _"I don't really trust you,"_ Alice says, _"But I think Cheshire's better off with a cat than any other mangy human trash."_ Her comment was so utterly blunt and sincere to the point it felt like whiplash. _"Don't hurt him, okay?"_

Her fingers are so small...She couldn't have been older than thirteen or fourteen.

Alice smiles, a warm buzz drumming between the contact of a handshake.

" _But if you hurt him or look to him with bad intentions,"_ Alice giggles. _"I'll tear your existence apart into nothingness. Good-bye now! See you later, Kitty!"_

" _Alice…!"_ Cheshire whimpers, but the world is growing dark along with the little girl. Cheshire is forced to jump into the new set of arms, yours. It became a game of don't fumble the 'football' or else, Alice may commence the threat she had made moments ago. He's warm, not at all cold or stiff as the brain previously conjured. Was this because of the warmth of his soul?

Before Alice fades away completely, she waves.

It's a small decision to wave back or not. It doesn't matter anyway, she disappears in a wave of darkness, and Cheshire buries his head into your arm before a whisk of magic falls over as a cruel reminder that it's time to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

A harsh impact with the ground wakes the brain without a moment to waste. Pain registers but not even a tone of strident agony could leave a dry throat. The amount of ringing causes blurry vision and quiet hearing for a couple of movements, and very slowly, a thought occurs. You feel like a wet cat. The 'bath' had been terrible, and nerves continued to shriek and squirm under the skin from the freezing temperature. It had not been this cold before. Where was a blanket, or even a towel? A coat? Everything is fuzzy. Weird. Thinking straight is difficult at the moment...

"My, my," The Man Of Crazed Plans spoke, and shivers renewed themselves. "You sure came back awfully late." He muses critically in a casual swoon of a tone. Green hair flowed like a gentle wind, a contrast to his fake personality. "And _oh_ look. You've brought a gift! For me? Hades? You shouldn't have!" Hades(?) chimes, and reaches forward with a large hand intended to take, _take_ and TAKE.

What was he going to do? Take the life which belongs to you and you only? Heart rate skyrockets and fear begins to once again drip into tightened veins. However, on closer inspection, his fingers were reaching toward another form. Quickly, there's a body of a male with black cat-like ears shielding himself from the world, curled on his side. A familiar whimper breaks the quiet, the whine snapping ropes of realization harder than a whip.

 _Cheshire,_ that's _Cheshire_ and the Crazed Man is _reaching_ for him.

There's no time to think of a proper reaction. There's no reason to beg. Not a moment to lose.

The grating release of ruthless snarl flew from your teeth and an animalistic gurgle trenched out from the throat within. A hand slammed in front of the downed cat-turned cat-human, cutting off whatever plan the brute had in store. The man known as Hades, actually _pauses_ as your longer nails(?) dig into the ground with a drawn-out scratch.

Animosity beat its way under skin as time passes, Hades staring with a frozen amused smile and heartstrings quiver. Feel the threads, the gentle strands belonging to _you_ , and you _only_ , knowing of the danger. And yet, the protective fury driving under fingers and wordless promises comes naturally. Cheshire doesn't even twitch, he's dead to the world as he was to the universe mere moments ago. To give this up? There is no such thing as yielding.

"Isn't that sweet?" He cooes, and very long hair strands ever to exist stands from the static hostility. "What fire, what tension! Kitty Cat was just terrified of me a couple seconds ago. What an amusing switch," He smiles, bright and causing stones to roll within your stomach. "A successful transformation, I'll say." With a single snap of the fingers, a reflective mirror flashed to life. "Take a look, Kitty." Hades purrs, seemingly satisfied with the result.

Movement doesn't come to fingers and legs as they should. Vision registers what's being shown but denial crashes into lungs without pity. Arms remain to guard over Cheshire's new form, legs were positioned in conditions to kick, however, the brain was frozen on what you had become. Everything began to slow down as brain cells attempted to pick apart every detail with logic and perhaps even acceptance. No, no, were you a monster? When did _that_ happen?

Did Alice help trigger this? Did this have something to do with rescuing Cheshire out of that empty space?

Lower arms and fingers(?) were covered in dark fur, creating large paw-like appendages at the ends in the replacement of hands. Resembling almost bear paws if it weren't for the dips of nail. The nails, correction- _Claws_ , were dark as if dipped in ink. There are two cat-ears attached to your head, former ear cone human attachments gone along with the sense of humanity. Stale air flooded these new senses to provide more smells than usual, murky and smelly. What is this horrible feeling of the throat closing up? Everything is too dry. Far too dry. Where's the water?

It doesn't help Cheshire looked incredibly similar to this new appearance.

"I'll have to give the previous _Heroes_ credit, you kitties _do_ look ferociously adorable." Hades cackles before sobering up. "I suppose this means it's time to get to work, hmm," He begins musing to himself, and another moment is given to think.

Shaking hands nudge the unconscious feline-person. A newly grown tail accidentally slips by Cheshire's newly human face, and insides tangle themselves up more.

Why won't he wake?

" _Kitty Cat!"_ Hades chimes in singsong, "You can play and introduce yourself to your new friend later. Right now, I need you for a couple hours," He snaps his fingers, and Cheshire's form _vanishes._

He's gone. _Gone,_ just like that. What was the point? Look to the ground. Look to the side. Look at these new paws. What? What had just happened?

Whatever noise threatened to spill from horror died off when the _creature in the form of a man_ stood over your new form. "I'm sad to inform you," He begins in a _regretful t_ one. "Your fighting skills are that of a kitten's. At the moment, you're no good to me." The Not-Man hums. "I'll be beating the weakling out of you-" Hades smiles, full of sharp inhumane teeth. "So try not to lose all your lives during our first lesson, Mkay, Kitty Cat?" He joyfully warns before snapping his fingers.

Air whooshed, and the surroundings blurred into a makeshift area of dirt, land, and cracked rocks.

"Try not to die now!" Hades cracks his knuckles, and the frozen insides belonging to a terrified 'cat' turn into alarmed spikes as the one-sided beatdown commences without a hint of break.

* * *

Time has been lost the void without a watch, and phones were left back at the bus before reality had split a hole. Dizziness from blood loss and a possible concussion, ran the mind in many circles. Feel the buzz of discomfort in the stomach. Harness enough willpower to bite lips and hold back the red pooling between chattering teeth. The room was dark and cold. Hades had thrown his little 'Kitty Cat' into an isolated place after claiming he had something to do.

" _Sit tight and be bright, will you?_ " He had said, amused. _"Hopefully when I get back, you'll learn something. The battle back there...Agh, do t get me started on your horrendous form. That's what I get...For taking in a magical creature who lived a human life."_ Hades had then turned away, humming. _"But it's still fun so it's not a loss!"_

Ribs burned and breaths were hard to take. Everything hurt, but the pain had been dulling itself over for the past hour. Hatred. There's _so much_ Loathe for the one who took away the freedom rightfully gained. Feel the desire to destroy, to let yourself _rage._ The unfairness of this situation, the bitterness...It was all here and yet a centimeter would movement would activate never more nerves of screaming agony. At the very least, the newly formed tail and ears aren't damaged as much as arms and the waist were.

"K-Kitten,"

Sluggish vision pry eyes to fully open, and the light in the dark indicates actual night vision. There's time to freak out about such later.

"Kitten...Cheshire," Cheshire is here? He wasn't fully gone? "Cheshire is sorry." His arms gently scoop a pained body and legs into an upright position. Pain laced spine bones and muscle but Cheshire's terrified expression is what drew the most attention. "Cheshire played dead!" He admits, hasty and perhaps, afraid as his expression showed. A claw-formed arm lifts to rest on the side of your broken form. "Cheshire didn't know who _Seaweed Thing_ was But _Weed_ w-w-was so dangerous...Cheshire didn't want to lose another eye!"

Delirious, the mind howls in laughter at the funny nickname for the piece of garbage ruining your life.

 _Weed, Seaweed._ It's grand, it's perfect, it's everything sanity needed and more.

Musings halt as Cheshire's thin black tail with a white tip curls around the two of you. The room is cold, and his warmth reminds the mind of packaging together with your siblings like sardines on freezing nights. "Cheshire doesn't like you, Kitten." He delivered quietly, under his breath. "Cheshire doesn't like humans but Kitten isn't human anymore. Smells like Cheshire but not." The cat-person holds your broken form close. "Kitten protected Cheshire," He was just rambling at this point. "Even though Kitten _knows_ Cheshire dislikes Kitten." He sounds a tad puzzled and perhaps a bit fearful.

" _Why!?"_

Wheezy breaths fill the air, belonging to the more damaged of the two.

 _Why?_ That's a strange question, isn't it? It's because…

Vision blurry, you observe Cheshire's single watering eye of ruby.

How strange, but not a single answer comes to mind. However, from a different standpoint, you're both in this together.

Was it wrong to feel so strongly about this? You've just met this strange feline-male but it feels like he's one your little siblings. Someone to fight for. A family member to model for. A face to observe, make sure Cheshire doesn't get himself killed. These thoughts were unnatural, it's obvious, but these feelings of _wanting to protect_ burned the suicidal indications within the core. A late desperate thread. It's entirely welcomed.

In a strange roundabout way, Cheshire's life had become valuable the moment he left Alice. Granted, it was somewhat unwillingly but the fact stands. His safety was a wordless promise. A voiceless vow to a little girl hiding a scary face.

Warmth blossoms as the cat-person tug your broken form closer. Can you feel the aches and stings of pain? Bothersome, but Cheshire is peering through with a watery face. He looks odd like this, human face and all. He still had fangs but his one ruby eye and new features are just hard not to stare at...Tears don't fit him at all. Not the bratty cat from hours before.

"Cheshire," He begins, wobbly. "Cheshire is going to try his best!" Let it be the cold or need for assurance, Cheshire embraced the broken form of a former human who just wanted to rest.

An unknown piece clicks, solidifies, and insides feel great warmth. An acceptance, an invited puzzle allowing a single bond to be created in the dark with burning injuries and tiny ounces of hope.

It's unknown how long time dragged on. Cheshire had attempted to lick the liquid red off your facet but the answer was an induced struggle and protest. Palms kept shoving his forehead away, and eventually, Cheshire became cross. He gives a curt look but the human core refuses such gross actions with a passion. Sorry, Cheshire but _you_ weren't a cat! Even with the new tail and ears...Gaah. At the very least, the injuries were healing. Slowly, but enough to the point where walking isn't hindered any longer. The gashes had turned into bruises and blood turned dry and crusty.

There are no doors in this scheduled room. Cheshire's dark ears flick and flatten, gathering attention for all the wrong reasons.

Before questions could be shot, a swirl of magic flickered into existence. Injuries throbbed from the mental reminder, and it took willpower not to flinch and expect a savage punch in the gut.

"There's my favorite Kitty!" Hades purrs as he warps in, a grin on his face to indicate plans. "Oh! And you're finally getting Buddy-Buddy with your friend over there?" His tone almost always sounds cheerful and casual. It's highly creepy, especially with his sharp teeth and black eyes. Two steps, and he's already cut the distance with his presence and chilling atmosphere. His head tilts, looking down at the _bugs_ on the floor. "Pity. I was _certain_ you'd be healed up completely by now. I suppose I was wrong." Hades shrugs, "What can you do?"

A swift glance at Cheshire showed the cat-person of demonstrating great self-control. His single scarlet eye trapped a contained wild, and his fur was buzzing with the desire to bristle, but he kept somewhat calm. An admirable feat.

"Well, Kitty-Cat, now that you've moved up from useless to hopeless noobie," His teeth seemed to grow sharper, and chills thrummed up bone. "Let's put your powers to the test." This was different. The tone was still cheerful but he was truly planning something diabolic and it showed. "And don't worry about your little friend. He won't be participating...For now." Hades snaps his fingers, and the room becomes a tad brighter with dim lights.

There was not a lick of choice involved in what was about to occur. Fighting back would mean death or even torture.

Cheshire's low snarl echoed throughout the dark chamber but Hades only looked amused.

_Damn him._

Damn him to _hell._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thin line snaps.

The Crazed Man with horrible plans snatched the collar of your clothing despite Cheshire's alarmed screech, and everything faded into new territory.

Eyes shut closed from the previous scare, eyelids sluggishly opened as the near giant swiftly dropped trembling legs onto the dirt.

In contrast to the place before, the new scenery Hades threw his unwilling participant into, gave familiar vibes of life and beauty. The scent(?) of grass, fresh taste of air, and clean oxygen fell onto stiff nostrils, flooding out of strained lungs. The nerves and brain almost couldn't believe it, lymph testing the wind with a wave of non-human claws, faint prickles of the eye giving away to heavy emotion.

It's so painful to see, as you are not free.

"It appears it's a beautiful day outside," Hades hums, quite happily as if scouting on a warm day. The words provide hidden shivers because under the last one-sided training session, he remained cheerful and nonchalant the entire time as red splattered and bones broke. Cheshire's absence should spur feelings further into fear but with dirt under healing feet and oxygen clear, the core grips and holds on. "The birds are annoying as usual with their singing, the pretty _pretty_ flowers are showing off their bloomings…"

His voice is getting darker with each statement, a thrum of dread crawling over shorter shoulders. "On days like this, we should be razing down villages, don't you think so, Kitty Cat? It'd make a good picture for the best Underworld God to have painted." Hades side-turns to you with a smile.

A lurch was barely held back by throat muscles. He was serious. And this? This only happened in games, movies, everything stupidly dramatic for the sake of entertainment. The kind of event many people brushed over because _other worlds didn't exist. Magic was fiction, and villains were only terrorists who used bombs and guns. Any background characters in stories were expendable._ Hades? He had his magic, possibly a bunch of monsters at his disposal, and these lives were likely _actual people._

 _Survive,_ The core whispered in a trembling voice. _You have to live. Agree and nod. Do not disobey him while he can kill you with a chop of the finger._ Selfish, that was the word. It was either the heart between your rib cage, the very beating organ without stopping, or the other many hearts who deserved to live too. What to do? How does someone prevent genocide? All by themselves? Cheshire isn't present. He's still locked in a dark room. Is other prisoner doing okay? All by himself. The cat-person speaks third person, clearly, Cheshire is not in the right mind. Will he be okay all alone? Without his precious Alice?

 _He better be,_ Loathe bled into gums as Hades whisked you into another new area with a simple snap of his fingers. Reality twisted, flames flickered but didn't burn as the Crazed Being took a smug smile upon the sight of buildings and colorful decorations.

A village, but with an incoming event, likely a festival. Of course, Hades wasn't joking about before but some sick, twisted, and pathetically _honest_ part of the soul wished it so. If Hades was truly a joker then maybe this whole _enslavement_ deal would've been easier to break out of. While there wasn't a collar of metal around the soft skin of a neck, nor was there any branding (thank goodness for that), it was easier to fool a fool than trick a crazy megalomaniac.

No. This person is ruthless. Ugly in soul, mind, and spirit.

"Now, then Kitty-Cat…" His glee practically beamed in his tone, igniting the sheer enthusiasm for ruining lives and ending all things _right_ with someone's day. His gaze was chilling, and every strand of hair (fur?) began to stand. "Let's put your skills to the test, shall we? Oh, and don't disappoint me. I'm sure your friend has less nine lives than you. Catch a tiger by the toe, see?" Hades hums.

Not a word leaves the mouth, the very structure steadily brewing profanity, revolution, and hate. Horror and hesitancy was very persistent and heavy glue. Words were impossible to achieve with the stress and demeaning emotion buzzing terrifying thoughts. Not even a look of the sheer loathe boiling could reach the Crazed Man known as Hades, the warnings of greek fables occasionally taught in elementary school ringing like a bell.

"Let's get this started, shall we?"

* * *

Hades is very egotistical. This personality was something quick to note, one to watch out for, so injuries can be avoided. Irritation could prove a lethal weapon over the two lives in his hands, and simply risking a _no_ would prove absolute death. Hades had forcefully, connected a telepathic bond without a lift of magic, a mere flex. He was dangerously powerful, a force to be reckoned with. Hades can easily break every bone and new limb in this newly enhanced body. The greek god was _horrifying._

And yet.

" _Come on now, Kitty-Cat. It's only a little building. Smash it,"_ A devil sitting on a throne, far, far away using magic.

You couldn't obey.

The clearing was clear, the villagers just _only_ beginning to wake from the early sunrise, a new day arriving. If something were to happen right now, as they begin leaving their beds; it would be a wide genocide with no survivors. No one is prepared. No one would be prepared for a slaughter of monsters to start running into homes and destroying everything in sight. People would be smashed. People will be eaten. Children won't survive. Men will weep as families are destroyed. Women will cry or scream until their children's last dying breaths, eventually quelling due to the lost hope.

Rwandan genocide. The Holocaust. 1804 Hati massacre. The knowledge came screaming back, digging, scratching, _providing a reminder._ The air is salty.

_You don't want to do this._

A sick... _Horrible_ _ugly,_ vein began to bleed refusal.

" _Hmm, I suppose you_ would _be hesitant, wouldn't you?"_ Hades hums, and your brain isn't so gullible to believe this meant he would cease his plans. A minute of wait commenced in silence, Hades breaking the pause with a hum.

Another mind connected to the telepathic group. Before the mouth could open in question, a pained screech brought blood cells to stop and the heart to freeze. The familiar voice died down in volume but renewed mere seconds later along with the horrible sound of snapped bone. Chills worse than terror dragged claws around bone marrow and the core. The ground wasn't particularly interesting to look at but flabbergasted eyes couldn't look away from the bubbling mess in your mind.

 _Cheshire!_ He's in pain. He might be dying. What was Hades _doing to him?_ Something horrendous, possibly worse than the one-sided brawl between him and his unwilling captive.

And all because of this village? A small settlement no one would miss? Did he want such an insignificant place destroyed _that_ badly?

Then! Then, there's no choice. Feel the churn of choice within your core. There is an uncomfortable sphere simply throbbing with a desire to protect. Selfishness is a second nature ally, grooming the pull of a final decision, consequences damned.

Cheshire, _Cheshire_ doesn't need to be tortured!

Based on resolve and instinct, a clawed limb lifts into the air. Ears listening, the absent cat-person doesn't plead or beg, but the muffled screeches brought increasing horrors of how the other didn't want his current ally to hear. Did this make the absent cat selfless or foolish? These claws are growing hot. There's a boiling rage seeping up and into the mind. Everything is beginning to feel heated as arms stretched to prepare a well-timed swing.

The new flash of bright colors diverts attention for a short second.

A little girl holding a handcrafted stuffed doll is watching you. She's wearing bright shorts and many colorful hand-made hair clips in her hair. Her small fingers are gripped on the doll's upper limb, the fabric created structure dangling by gravity. She must've heard noise, sensed something was wrong, or came out to play with the other children who are bound to run outside with limitless energy. Instead of her friends, you're here and standing on her turf.

There's direct eye-contact.

She's not scared, or wary. The little girl is simply curious, serving a reminder painfully about how this place was her home. A blooming childhood. A place for her to grow, cry, laugh, and learn. Her home village, the very area to visit when she grows older and leaves on her own decision, a place to revisit when older and wiser for the sake of nostalgic memories. She was no different than the homesick college student, a long wait ahead and indifference of time passing through like the sand particles in the wind.

"Are you a monster?" She questions innocently, and the brain _shifts_ in utter discomfort.

Cat ears, a tail, horrendous claws, and possibly silted pupils. _Are_ you a monster?

Pain flashes in short waves for a short minute, leaving a throbbing bump on the head as a stone falls to the floor. Struck still, the response is a choked hiss from the thrown piece.

"Get away from her!" A villager shouts, and doors fly open from other houses. "Damned beast!" A scene was beginning to gather quicker than expected. These people were ready to defend their homes from the oddity at their doorstep. The little girl is swiftly snatched away to safety as they begin running toward you with determined glances and serious postures. Feel the time begin to slow down. Everything is moving at a slower pace as Hades telepathically laughs.

They were going to end a stranger's existence without knowing the full story.

" _Now, Kitty-Cat."_ Hades practically purrs as the village men seem to be approaching with pitch-forks and rakes. _"You don't want to perish, do you? And neither does your fragile little friend,"_ The Crazed Man cackles. _"Finish up quickly, Kitty~"_ It's a devil on the shoulder, whispering, conditioning. To listen would seal fates and begin regretful journies.

The command to _go_ came in the form of Cheshire's last pained cry from a bone's crunch.

Inhuman claws brush against one another before the hand lashes out, a decision made true by pure action. The sight of dilated pupils and fearful eyes did not cause the arm to waver, raw power bleeding into the weaponized limb. Almost like a shadow. Similar to solidifying darkness, the many tendrils of black wrapped around each curve of the claw, expending the radius and striking true with the closest wave. There was little possibility of dodging with how they all rushed a stranger without too much of a plan.

Claws did not make direct contact with flesh but the sounds of _tearing_ meat and ripped cloth echoed within the mind. A simple cut, rendered a large portion of the village's defenders injured and possibly worse due to how several collapsed to the dirt.

Time fell to a standstill as each human looked to the _beast_ who had attacked them. Fallen weapons are forgotten, one-pointed, and screamed in absolute terror. This high amount of fear is something a college student normally lacks hearing, a scream from someone who wanted to plead for their life. A warning scream to all. Do you feel the discomforted throbs within yourself? Your dominant hand is trembling. What's the matter? Are there any regrets?

"It's a monster!" A villager with eyepatch screeches. Murmurs and fearful gazes broke as many began to scatter with loud yells and stuttering sentences about an Underworld commander coming for their souls.

These new cat ears refuse to listen to the (possibly true) slander. What matters is the quiet telepathic sound of Cheshire's strained breathing. He's still alive, pained, but alive. A step forward is given, to further scare them into evacuating the entire village. Allowing rage to take over senses, the feeling of a bristled extra limb and flattening ears felt satisfying as many remaining faces went pale and began gathering their wounded during the journey to flee.

Good. At least with this everyone here will…

Creatures with one eye run past with a disgusting eagerness. They move slow but one was fast enough to tackle a wounded lone human to the ground. Chills spike as the victim screams and the monster starts to devour him. Too far to fully see the damage, the sounds of crunching bones and dying yells ring in sensitive ears. Ten seconds under a frozen mind, the creature lifts itself off the blood splatter left on the dirt. Shrieks of terror burst into the air, giving the beasts another way for their senses to find the prey.

Illness plagued the stomach as more monsters continue to endlessly spawn and hunt to kill. This village will be overrun in under half an hour. They can't outrun these things. A mere college student with powers likely wouldn't be able to. Why would _they_ stand a chance? Guilt and crushing remorse can hit later. The urge to leave had grown strong. Hades had no respect for life. And Cheshire...

" _Not yet,"_ Hades hums. _"You need to relax quite a bit. Look at all this chaos!"_ Screams, pleas for mercy, and the sounds of human slaughter. Suffering to any sane person's ears. _"Isn't this good entertainment? A perfect sight to use Chaotic Magic, see?"_ He crows on as if the scene of the murder wasn't a terrible sight along with the splatters of red and sounds of broken bone. _"Do you feel unstable yet, Kitty?"_

Unsure if safe, a shake of the head was given. To lie to this crazed a man would be another point of suicide. That much has been established many times. There was also a lack of understanding of his phrases. His intentions are in the dark. Hades never once gave any clues to create any solid guesses. Previous words and saying occasionally didn't make sense...What can a trapped prisoner with literal monster claws do?

How does one escape their chains if they're also desperate to live?

A tilt of the head shows the occasional growing amount of lifeless husks the ground. Those horrendous creatures work swiftly despite their brutal methods. There were many pools of scarlet and fewer bodies. After seeing a monster rip someone to shreds, there was little doubt s the majority of these villagers would be marked forever missing. Eyes swiftly averted, tail bristled and core chilled in several temperatures lower than usual.

The blame falls on the prisoner's hands as much as their warden. The traitorous brain wonders if the little girl from before survived. Judging by how quickly overrun this settlement was...How long has Hades being doing stunts like this? And who else did he puppeteers to carry out his deeds of disaster? Did they follow him willingly? Were they someone like the trapped prisoner? Where were they now?

" _Hmm, now I'm bored. Come on, Kitty! We have several other checks on my list today,"_ Hades hums. _"Let's get a move-on, shall we?" The_ Crazed Man cheerfully spoke.

A shift of air told warnings of Hades' teleportation methods. Stomach dropping, there was little caution in throwing your being into another place by flames and shadow. Almost as if the transportation was like a vertex, gravity pulled the destined through just like the first time you got here. As the bottom of the pit began to demonstrate the true opening of another human settlement, a last word of promise.

" _Oh, and don't hesitate again, Kitty-Cat, or I'll break more than your friend's legs and arms."_ Repeated chills filled the air. _"It's bad for my reputation, to be so uncreative."_ He nonchalantly continued, and innards warmed with Loathe and rage. _"Spare me your complaints. I'm a very busy man."_

Silence settles in as monstrous cat-like feet hit the ground, and while wobbly, another claw raises. Not decorated with shadowed powers or magic, the old fashioned swipe of the arm may tower these buildings and repeat the terrible process of destruction. There's a little less hesitation in the prepared swing. Warm blood feels icy and daggered within veins of the body. Sick, it's easy to feel violently ill while commuting acts resulting in the mass murders of innocents.

...Forgive this foolish college student. Close to a degree yet not a hint of experience in life. What's the point of higher education if one can't use it to escape horrible stimulations in life with the right amount of gathered information? Wouldn't it be nice, to enter college and come out knowing a lot more than before? This is proof then. College is just a building and further experience in school. Little of the knowledge there can provide solutions on how to outsmart a well-feared Greek God.

Eyes shut as the limb swung.

Please. All of the villagers who are struck down by the incoming waves. Please forgive this dumb young student...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hero Appears.

Hades didn't take long to have Cheshire forcefully join the 'cause' during the raids. After the cat-person had been healed, he had been thrown into the fray as abruptly as _you_ were. Additionally, there were surprising factors about the newcomer _but_ there were _also_ other things to think about. ...In truth, Cheshire was a different person (cat?) than expected. He was not as innocent as he had originally appeared. The realization came with a horrible scene and the brain focused on the very event eyes want to tear themselves away from.

This village was burning. The shrill screams are dying down. People are dying off. The noises simply won't stop, even when they _do._ These desperate vocals will likely continue to haunt whatever conscious is on an innocent mind, sluggishly dragging corruption into the brain with a forever moving poison. The ice trapped in these veins were no joke. Do you feel the chill from the first time someone drowned in their own blood by your decisions? It won't leave. The cold won't melt, and it's as terrifying as the cat-person nearby.

Cheshire's claws are stained with red. He does not glance in the direction of the more humane 'cat'. This is a good standing with him, the black feline had been a tad quiet to avoid a fight. Meanwhile, an urge to make a tiny memorial for these people itch, but there's no attempt in doing so with Hades watching. He'll ignite it within seconds. That, or make the little burial structure explode. Then laugh something along the lines of 'Oh the humanity!'.

"Kitten," Cheshire murmurs, but ears do not want to listen. "Kitten!" He repeats, sharper. "Be aware. Cheshire senses a dangerous aura." The cat-person warns, and his single scarlet eye appears slit in observation. His ears are flattening and his thin tail is stiff with caution.

There's a new warmth in the air. Along with the presence of another power, a much _stronger_ presence similar to the Crazed Man with Plans, and it brushes sensitive noses. A whirl of feet redirects Cheshire into a protective crouch, his body shielding a former college student with bristled fur. Puzzlement blossoms into existence along with faint rage but the latter remains dormant as newcomer gasps loud enough to be detected.

"This...This is horrible," A young voice whispers, horrified beyond belief at the carriage and destruction. The flap of wings descends into the air. "Who in their right mind would do such a thing? It's not Thanatos. He's gone. Then," There's a pause before a gaze sharper than hot iron nails pierce the back of guilty necks. A boulder-filled pit forms within the core. Cheshire steadily hisses as a small figure lands a few feet away, white wings stretched for all to see. His blue eyes are hard as stone, but a twinkle of curiosity glows in the flames. "Who are _you?_ One of Hades' new commanders?"

The mind _swarms._ An angel. An actual, honest to the above, _angel_ have arrived. With a weird bow and golden leaf-thing on his head to _boot._ Those white wings were clearly not for show with the lingering feather falling to the floor. He was real. As real as the rest of this horrendous nightmare.

Everything was so much simpler when nights were full of studying for exams, the desperation to pass far better than ruining lives under the wrath of an abusive, talkative douchebag.

Throat fat too dry to speak, Cheshire speaks in place of the struggling college student. "Kitten too sensitive to be commander! Cheshire is leader. And Cheshire doesn't like _you,"_ The black feline hisses, claws stretching at rested sides. His black fur did not hide the many drops of red seeping to the floor. The angel seemed fixated on the droplets, eyes darting to the two in front of him. His messy brunette hair matched a child but his eyes told of a warrior. A war with actual power. Sky blue eyes harden with the hardness of diamonds.

Cheshire's tail lashes.

"...You monsters! In the name of Palutena, face the light!" The angel declares and fires off a glowing arrow of energy.

Cheshire's resulting hiss barely scrapes ringing ears. The arrow had been aimed toward _you._ And it was getting closer every second.

Perhaps, if Hades had not beaten instincts into human reflexes, dodging would've been impossible. The arrow should pierce the heart, and leave a lifeless husk to bleed on the floor. Another bad person slain, and for good reason. Selfish people don't deserve to live. They would sacrifice others for the same of themself and possibly one other person in a heartbeat.

However, instead of freezing up, the will to live and PTSD gripped the core, and adrenaline burst to life.

With a kick of the feet, the leap to safety had been swift and pleasant to the mind. This would be an _actual_ battle. And the realization is striking and terrifying. These massacres were practically one-sided. This new person clearly had enough power to terminate someone, just like an unwitty college student with blood on their hands. Only this time, the newcomer used his strength for good and lacked a good relationship with Hades. The very fact is dizzying.

How did the other get so lucky? How did this situation happen to _you_ of all people?

"Kitten!" Cheshire snarls. His claws are intercepting the brunette's weapon, both fighters shoving to overpower the other. "Featherbrain is too much for Kitten! Flee!" You've known the cat for a few months now. Cheshire was pleading. His voice was a raspy hiss, tone harsh and cruel but he was worried. Worried for _you._ After all he's done? The countless humans he's slaughtered without much of an effort...The blood is still on Cheshire's claws. And yet he still values the safety of the one person of a species he helped murder?

Ah, but this core and body isn't human anymore, is it?

Feet shift, are you considering his wise words?

"Oh no, you don't!" The angel grits, and manages to punt Cheshire several feet away. Within a moment, he's slashing his blade right under the nose. White wings are positioned to provide a burst of agility, and the boy in white becomes a blur as he darts for the jugular like a bullet.

Within the seconds prior, Cheshire's pained grunt ignites a rush of fury. Just barely, cleaner claws clash with the angel's magic weapon, and a feral growl unleashes from the throat. The opposition isn't deterred, eyes narrowed, and shimmering in burning determination. "I don't know who you are...Or why you're working for Hades, but I, Pit, the captain of Lady Palutena's guard, will stop your reign!" His voice is accusing, solid, full of resolve as a hero should be. As a holy creature can be.

_It was so ironic he couldn't (wouldn't) save the one who desperately needed help, and the core vibrated in loathe._

The angel with the power of an army, Pit, swipes his weapon expertly. Cheshire cries a warning but it's far too late for a true dodge. The best managed is a darted jump to the left to avoid being decapitated. Eyes blink shut at the swift cutting blade coming _far too close with no stop in sight._

Searing pain clashes against the skull and warm scarlet falls down the side of a rapidly paling face. This body had been different since the change, yes, but now something is missing-What is it, where is it now? It was an important feature, one attached...A familiar hint of color enters observant vision. Chills increase tenfold, the sheer audacity providing the brain a moment of silence and realization. Grief piles up, and so does the lump beginning to form in a dry throat.

A piece of your ear had been cut off, laying on the ground in a pool of red.

Time delivers a wash-out ringing in non-damaged eardrums.

Invisible flames hound up legs, and claws tremble as the pure outrage drives close to home.

Do you want to tear him apart?

Pit looked relentless, and his face only drove hate further into the flare. Claws slashed forward, and he was able to deflect it, delivering a harsh kick to the waist which sends the less experienced flying. Soaring through the air unwilling is _not_ a good feeling, especially with the glob of pain in the gut. It would've been a horrid clash with a broken wall if Cheshire's arms didn't soften the landing as he makes the effort to save face.

"Kitten," Cheshire murmurs, quiet under the flames and groaning monsters. He tugs your injured form close, a scarlet eye trained on the angel a few yards ahead. The humans are dead. Pit is likely the only main opposition in the area. Everything should be done, why isn't Hades teleporting anyone out of there? "He'll kill you, Kitten. Cheshire suggests to flee." His reasoning is sound. Hades isn't going to help (not that he ever has or _will)_ and it was time to take survival into your own hands. Did this mean Cheshire has a plan? With a spinning head, a nod is given.

Cheshire leans in and licks your injured ear.

...Cheshire also looks indifferent to your reaction.

"Eww," Pit visibly cringed, and both 'cats' leap away with a burst of energy. The direction had been decided by Cheshire's twitch of the war. The angel was completely unprepared. "Hey! Wait! You won't get away!" He yells, now equally furious as the winged warrior realized the distraction. Arrows were fired and adrenaline spiked as one of those glowing magic links nearly hit Cheshire's back. The shrill whirl of weapons pierced the air, legs snapping forward to avoid being impaled or skewered.

Let it be Lady Luck or Pit's sluggish reaction to properly charge after his targets. His shouting faded, and Cheshire pulls your arm behind a broken boulder. One tail bristled while the other lashed and remained alert; the wait for the danger to pass begins with quiet breaths along with cold sweat. If Pit were to show up, it would be another fight and one which would likely occur with a loss on either side.

Time passed, and Cheshire finally steps out. He tilts his head up, watching the sky.

"Featherbrain is gone." Not dead, but gone from the area. "Is Kitten still angry?" Cheshire asks this without a change in expression, mouth tight but eye lazy. His ears are standing up but he's watching movement in front of him. He looked at you in a way not of an enemy, but of an ally he had allied himself with. One which has yet to learn the ways of life, and it drove shards into the skin. There was little time to be hurt but it stings anyway.

 _Yes,_ Loathe pooled within the stomach; do you feel the churning from sickness and disgust?

Cheshire closes his one good eye. The tension refused to budge, further dragged on by the smells of nearby rot and brunt cartilages. "Cheshire...Cheshire doesn't like humans." He admits, and while it's the type of statement anyone can toss around, there was no mistaking the overwhelming amount of scarlet on his claws. He had not hesitated nor flinched back from the killing. "Humans tried to hurt Alice. Use Alice. _Destroy_ Alice." Cheshire begins to clean his claws, and it's a ridiculous sight.

His reasoning, what kind of reason was that? And Alice…Well, She never did explain much. The little girl in white merely tossed a stranger her cat and said 'take care of him.' Yes, and didn't bother to speak of Cheshire's potential of being a murderer. He was clearly a protective cat _but a monster?_ Or is it because he was originally a cat? The morals were clashing. It's not the best feeling.

"Kitten didn't. Kitten is okay in Cheshire's eye." Cheshire finally looks back in your direction. "And Alice wanted Cheshire to help. Seaweed could kill both Cheshire and Kitten," He doesn't quite shiver but there's no denying the fur beginning to stand. "Cheshire does what Seaweed says to avoid snapped bones." He murmurs, and a flash of heat warms the jugular. "And to protect Kitten."

Cheshire ends his statement there, finished.

As if a final nail in an unstable house had been added, the roof explodes in emotion. Several thoughts swarmed like smoke, and words spewed from the mouth. Cheshire listened all the way, but his attention is not needed for the bulk of fury hanging onto desperation. _That doesn't make it right,_ Cheshire was no longer there in stress-filled eyes. _Why do this? To pointlessly murder others for reputation and amusement?_ Hades, the simpleton purposely goes the nine yards to antagonize others and kill them off. Why? Why does he stick so close to what Greek mythology says?

Is it because not even gods defy their own fate? Is this the reason why they chain mortals down? Or is Hades simply a bored idiot who breathes chaos no matter what day of the week it is? Why are _you still here?_

Everything has become too much too quickly.

A flinch ripples throughout muscles as a warm limb gently lands on the top of a frazzled mind's head.

Cheshire doesn't need to say a word. He continued to gently pat between a torn ear and bristled fur without heavy pause. He doesn't need to say but Alice clearly treated him like this when it came to Cheshire's suffering days. His recreation of the action was a piece of brittle humor dissolving into the bone. The overwhelming fire trapped in the veins decreased in both numbers and intensity.

" _Are you done having your little breakdown?"_ Hades boredly cut him, and insides turned to ice cubes. _"It's quite annoying to see such insubordination,"_ He mumbles, _"But since you both survived against the Pit Stain…"_ Hades howls in laughter. _"You've proved your worth! And I have other things to be angry about!"_

Hades was a chaotic person. His madness clearly shown no ends.

There's a snap of the finger, and the background blurs into the familiar dark room. Cheshire stiffens but stays close. The core shudders but hands snatch up to grab Cheshire's bristled arms. There would be no point in hissing profanity at their captor. Cheshire has always been hostile toward Hades, and it's obvious the Underworld God found it amusing to see.

" _Now, be good kitty cats or I'm going to have to kill you two. Ta-Ta,"_ And Hades was gone with a hearty laugh.

Cheshire's scarlet eye was visible in the dark. He looked increasingly relaxed, the pressure of a powerful presence was long gone. "Kitten. Cheshire took a book off of him the first time Seaweed tried to kill Cheshire." He voices quietly.

Imaginative protection in the mind shattered. Any logical bounds to Hades absolutely crashed.

First time? _First_ time? This happened more than _once?_

There has been a lack of pain and cries on Cheshire's part whenever a mission was said to be completed alone...But _this_ is what's been happening?

Claws swiftly begin to check Cheshire for wounds, but pitch black arms gently shove off the attempts. "Don't bother, Kitten. Seaweed healed the hurt." He murmurs and sets out to clean the remains of the ear you had lost. "Seaweed cast silent spell on Cheshire as well. But Cheshire is strong. Fought off spell within a week meant to last forever."

Fire burned within the gut. There's hardly any thought to what the other is doing, the mind on other events.

Once upon a time, survival had been the best option. Do what Hades says, and he'll leave Cheshire alone. It didn't matter if the Crazed Man beat a harmless college student to a pulp. It didn't matter if you suffered the weight of responsibility. As long as Cheshire remained safe...And neither who lived perished—

But no.

Hades is cruel. Hades is a bastard. Hades _should die._

The first person you ever want to truly kill, and it's a god.

How fitting, for the chaotic situation you've found yourself in.

Hands stretch forward, claws grasping the book.

_Let's see what he's been hiding._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is put into action.

_Darkness. Light. Neither._

_Underworld. Skyworld. Earth._

_Angels, demons...There was one last race lost to time and space._ _Ches_ _ire_ _cats. They were few in number, but their presence used to litter the lands in stories and marvelous fruits. Unlike the angels in Skyworld who could bend light magic to their will, or the demons in the Underworld who could blend in the dark and control shadows,_ _Ches_ _ire_ _cats on Earth, could do neither._

_Instead, they held their own type of magic. Chaos magic. An ancient magic used only by special beasts who have died out long ago._ _Ches_ _ire_ _cats were the last beings of those users and thrived for a long time because of it._

_These creatures were named after their feline features and notorious attitudes. They're very unpredictable in terms of personality and powers. Some could teleport, others could control a single element and attack with their mighty claws. These elemental blades can cut through buildings and trees like butter if the owner is strong enough. Their quality is far above any magical cat to ever exist._ _Ches_ _ire_ _claws have been harvested as spectacular weapons. A collector knows its true worth of many hearts._

_Ches_ _ire_ _cats are mercenaries, almost like the angels and their God Killer status. They will take down any creature, let it be a god or monstrous plant for a good amount of money. Some work in groups, others work alone. However, one thing has been noted for several years. A special condition has been the code in all of these cats' honor._

_They all work under the pledge and orders of the_ _Ches_ _ire_ _Cat Ruler. This being rules over the entire race but does not need a castle or proper crown. Their title alone grants them great power. Contrast to popular belief, the Ruler has an accessory, and it's granted to them by..._

The next chapters are shredded. Some of the remaining words are dosed in silly drawings and dumb highlights. ' _Ches_ _ire_ ' was clearly missing a letter. Hades _clearly_ had fun with this book. The god was likely a child at heart with his antics. It's enough to piss anyone off and he likely took joy in that fact. Did he plan this far? To provide so little information just to taint the rest and leave the want for answers?

Eyes twitch, and only one ear bends back without pain.

A shift commenced, as a 'Thank you' for Cheshire was in order. He had read the book and translated the language. How the cat-turned monster knew how to read different languages, one can simply wonder. Cheshire only says Alice taught him. Yeah right, a small child like her probably knows three languages at _most,_ not complex languages belonging to other worlds. Nevertheless, it was helpful. His multi-language ability will come in handy, possibly.

"Cheshire thinks Cheshire understands." Cheshire murmurs and attention is perked. His one scarlet eye gleams in the dark. "Does Kitten know?" He questions, not quite annoyed but very eager. Cheshire was putting together puzzle pieces at a fast rate. What's with his enthusiasm? Does he know something truly great to a cause? And why was it irritating to know a pet cat understands more than a college student?

Cheshire dips his head from the lack of reply. "For Kitten to become true Cat," The species name is simply _awful_ , "Kitten has to repeat process." He lifts a claw, resting on the heart. "Process of gaining another. How Kitten stole Cheshire _."_ Cheshire doesn't quite purr but he looks satisfied enough with the worded reasoning.

...Is he asking to scoop out another soul from that pit of hell? Two seconds later, the other words register.

Cheshire glances over with an amused gleam. "Kitten _did_ steal Cheshire." His tail flicks, the mirth radiating off his form. "Alice allowed Kitten to do so. Cheshire didn't want to go." The scarlet piece disappears in the dark as he closes his eyelids. "Kitten is an okay human-not-human. Cheshire doesn't mind anymore at all." His head drops onto an unsuspecting shoulder. "Cheshire will help."

There was sheer trust in his voice.

A shudder passes through the nerves, igniting axons and sending trickles of bursting fireworks to shaking fingertips. Cheshire's one scarlet eye shimmered with increasing curiosity and amusement from the still-form provided.

 _You were just screaming at him not too long ago, what's with this change of heart?_ However, it wasn't a change, but rather acceptance. An acceptance long committed but never acknowledged until the present. Cheshire has long begun to protect you as soon as you began to shield _him._ Parts of the same plane, the result is to steer with two wings and crash if one fell. Two parts can make the plane fly. Both in this together, he offers a puzzle piece to the equation forever wiped by Hades' disgusting paws.

A nod is given, the reckless plan solidified through the promise of possible freedom.

"Midnight?" Cheshire nods, in a voice claiming he has a plan, and a nod is given right back.

Midnight.

* * *

Time is impossible to tell during the stay in the darkroom. Hades only let his prisoners out when they 'deserved a treat' or personal training. The latter is what occurred first, thankfully. There's no desire to appease the mad, especially with Hade's preferred methods and indulging in others' misery. After the intense session of several hours of pained hits, healing, and magic blasts, the Underworld deity threw your body back into the room. Through a bloodied mouth, the desire to smile only grows.

Right before the portal closes, Cheshire catches the thrown body without much issue. He stares down at the college student in his arms as if scanning for extreme injuries. Not too seconds pass before he leans in, and once again a hasty claw moves to shove him away- _No licking, darn it!_ Skin may burn and wounds may need to be properly cleaned, but _there are lines_ not meant to be crossed. Disinfectant would work well enough! Even if there's none here.

Cheshire huffs in presumingly annoyance, but the clock is ticking. There's no time to argue. He snatches your wrist, and the room explodes in smoke once the portal closes.

This is one of Cheshire's abilities. While uncertain if he can _completely_ transform into smoke, Cheshire can shift into different dimensions with his wispy form. He can take others with him, and the ability is awfully handy. It brings up the important question, _why didn't he do this before,_ to which he replies with narrowed eyes and raised fur:

"Cheshire would _not_ show abilities in front of Seaweed."

Which makes sense. Come to think of it, Cheshire is a thousand times stronger and better than the college student Hades abducted. Why the _hell_ were you still alive? _How?_ Perhaps the answer will show itself after the deed is done. Right? Right. Time to move and get out of here.

The task has long been done, the plan a simple step program. When Hades was too busy having fun breaking every bone in your fragile body, a cat-bell had fallen to the ground in the brutality. Through the past sounds of screams and blasts of flame, the bell's soft twinkle of music had been muffled. It had effectively evaded Hades' ears and laid just out of reach around the dark arena the Underworld favored so much.

Now, that very golden bell is used as a catalyst in escaping the area and teleporting to _that_ precise location.

Cheshire changes back as feet touch the ground. Seemingly content with the safety of a former-human. "Faster, Kitten." He murmurs, scarlet eyes purposely avoiding the ground and it's many dents and cracks, the liquid of red staining patches and walls of the arena. "Seaweed will catch on eventually." His tail is still as if waiting for enemies. And there are, Underworld creatures walking back and forth. They know better than to attack 'allies', but prisoners live by the rule of 'better safe than sorry.'

Finding the pit of souls wasn't too difficult with Cheshire's nose. He sniffs it out and quietly tells details of what the pit smells like. _Cheshire_ was the true feline here. He knew how a sensitive nose worked. As for his methods...The path leads further into the Underworld and through the dark places of cracked rock and deep pits. The area is familiar. This scent is horrid and close to rot.

There's no reason to ask how Cheshire knows what death, souls, and bad spirits smell like and so the question never leaves grit teeth.

Entering the area only added to the tension in the air. There seemed to be no one around...So either Hades was overconfident or traps littered somewhere. Possibly both, but there was little time to dwindle on that. Cheshire keeps strict watch of any possible approaching monsters as he allows one to… 'Do their thing and steal a soul' ...But it's not like that! There wasn't any 'stealing' nor was it intended the first time!

How does someone even do that? What happened with Cheshire was a desperate act of wanting to live! After being thrown in that suffocating hole of agony, the will to survive surpassed all reason, and previous human fingers had latched into a supposed safety net...

Oh. Eyes blink, and the reflection of souls echo a college student's current appearance. _Oh._

A clawed hand reaches out, the monster limb crackling with energy. As soon as your claw comes in contact with the swarming spheres of light, vision begins to blur. Instead of fighting the intense feeling, the mind swarms with thoughts to calm down.

A deep breath harshly exhales from the lungs. Everything is falling to a muffled pause. To anyone's pleasant surprise, lungs took in oxygen contrast to last experience. Heart rate decreases in speed as the claw gently scrolled through the pit back and forth. This was a delicate search. A look for someone helpful, someone _strong enough to help._

It doesn't matter who it is. Who they were. Help. You need help. A powerful person. Someone who endures hurt but pushes on despite the consequences.

Dig deeper, and there will be a reward. There's no hesitation in grabbing a soul, _human,_ but a soul. The spirit sphere nearly falls back into the horde, but a twitch of the whiskers forbade it, and claws skillfully drag into the less-important parts of the wispy piece to recapture its existence. The aura changes color upon being touched, a strong _Light_ affinity bleeding into the mind with knowledge. It was the near opposite of Cheshire's, and faintly the mind wonders if that's a benefit or disadvantage.

"Cheshire will wait. Will warn you if Mad King comes." Cheshire promises from nearby, and allows relaxation to seep within a frazzled mind.

Only in your ears, is there a crack and a shatter of glass.

Your form fell through the surface.


	7. Plus One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate for help, you drag a furious soul back into the world of the living.
> 
> Young and lethal, they're a hurricane.

Deja vu can be just as cruel as karma.

Falling through the air at absurd speeds, the end isn't ground at all. Instead, it's a tiled scarlet. Upon crashing into the square hue, the liquid breaks, enters, ears, nose, and mouth as limbs flail to get a hold of something solid. The taste is familiar. Coppery metallic and very gross. Dirty water didn't compare to this unholy experience. Drowning in a sea of souls didn't compare to literal liquid flooding down sensitive senses. No one sane ever asks to be baptized in blood.

Upon breaking the surface, clothing is stained and so is dignity when claws scramble to grip solid black square tiles at the edge of the red pools. Do you feel the cold of exiting a warm bath, even if the liquid wasn't quite water? Thankfully, the black tile was actually tile. A solid smooth surface to rest on and spit out the toxic taste in the mouth. Perhaps as a child licking open wounds seemed funny at the time but now, it's easy to question how Cheshire does it. Eyes finally settle on the new background. Dread pools but so does hope and wariness. _Step two complete._

The entire area looks like some gigantic Chessboard. Black and red tiles, the solid ground and it's suffocating water. The sky is completely black as the tiles. This entire place is eerily silent, sending jolts of discomfort down the spine. There are literal huge Chess pieces in several spaces of the black tile, wooden and worn. Instinct swiftly bites, and with a cautious leap, the move forward to find the _king_ or _queen_ lashes against the mind. There simply isn't that much time to _fear_ whatever resides here when there's a much scarier force outside.

It's embarrassingly easy to slip a couple of times due to the slick of soiled shoes and heavy clothing, but college students are resourceful. How would any student make it past their first semester if a couple of falls stopped them? The sight of the incredibly damaged main powerful pieces startles legs into stiff standing. The Queen is missing her head and the King piece doesn't look like the very structure it should. It's been heavily degraded. A sniff of the air, and passed the copper and rot, there's someone there. _Human_ , and the mind somehow isn't surprised about that but the _age._

There's a teenager, a young man with brown hair, lazily wrapped in a robe fit for a proper king. The pale fluff at the outer edges reminded any creative person of a fairy tale telling of higher authority. The teenager's body position matches someone who leans against the wall in the rain. His eyes are glazed over but he notices movement and the appearance of someone who doesn't belong. He doesn't move however, only choosing to smile. The smile is close to a broken ruler who could've had it all, but sacrificed his chance for something else. He resides under the Queen piece, back against the broken regal structure.

Those moving lips are not friendly nor is it kind. He's tired, malicious but unwilling to stand and attack. It's all in his eyes, the color similar to the blood tiles littering the area.

" _Oh!"_ His voice is light. There's a lingering drag of exhaustion in his tone but there's not a lick of hoarseness. This greeting starts as if a neighbor just noticed a child retrieving a ball off their lawn. It's completely different from Cheshire's on-sight hostility, and nerves bristle from the incredible difference. If Cheshire was half-complete because of his one eye than this person achieved the impossible and became a husk. There was no life in his eyes. _"Why hello! I don't get visitors,"_ The young teenager pauses with a one-eyed wink smile. _"Could it be...You're someone resembling the power of a Grim Reaper? Or Shinigami?"_ His lips looked fairly tense despite the plastered smile.

" _Have you finally come to claim me?"_ And aware. The human knew of his death. Did the other souls have the same ability, or were Cheshire and this teenager special? _"Though, I'll be frank, you look nothing like a grim reaper. Only a roughed-up house pet, but with human features."_ He muses, voice a unique brittle chime. Was it a tone of regret? Mock? _"However, you must have some genuine power of the spirit world if you're able to visit my soul's interior like this."_ A gesture with a hand is sorely unneeded to the obvious orderly chaos. _"Such a power simply amazes me...To reap the souls of others."_

There is no movement as his dark scarlet eyes gain a gleam. He isn't quite downed as previously thought, with the spark of defense and malice flooding into his eyes. _"Tell me, Reaper Cat-San,"_ He chuckles humorlessly. _"Does it hurt?"_

His meaning isn't lost on the college student's head.

He's clearly looking for a fight, but a non-human foot stomps forward. The teenage only briefly pauses as peaceful claws are lifted, and words of truth spew. His eyebrows seem to furrow. _"You're telling me,"_ The teenager begins, appalled, _"You're not some kind of shinigami, but someone looking for allies against a god?"_ His tone grows sharp. _"Then what use are you then? If you're not here to take my soul, leave."_ He hisses, and irritation on both sides spark. _"Of course this happens. Shit always happens! I can't even move on to the next burning hell inferno I'm destined for-Quit staring!"_ The brunette snaps and hesitation fade like the ripples in tiles of blood.

The blood-stained teenager seems to flinch as a non-human form becomes a blur. He attempts to move, but eyes catch his limbs hesitate with a minor twitch. There's little thought on it as claws slam into his shoulders and pin his arms and legs to the floor. _"Get off!"_ He seethes, but it's easy not to listen. The teenager struggles and growls profanity but shuts up at the increased pressure.

After destroying so many villages, this act of hostility is a catwalk.

He chokes, and bit by bit, the pressure is eased but not enough for him to throw off his captor. His eyes are nearly scarlet, darker, but his eyes are a near-red. Is he truly human? Nevermind these thoughts, there was little time. _"You're not going to give me a choice are you?"_ He laughs out, broken, and quite hysterical. Is he somewhat crazy? The teenager was hiding it so well moments before... _"I refuse! Whatever fate I have will surely be much better than this!"_

He's wrong. He's wrong, wrong _wrong,_ and it's the older's job to correct him. According to sibling code, most methods are valid even if this person wasn't related. Now, the facts...

This boy was damn suicidal. A bad trait in war, but he was the soul these inhumane claws had gravitated to. He was chosen. There's no time to pick another. No time, and an angry God was likely coming back to destroy them all in a couple of _minutes._ Words bubbles within the throat, and a tail lashes as the offer to live again finally rises. The boy quiets but there is no stopping the fire in the vocals.

" _I don't want to live,"_ The nameless teenager murmurs under the shouts, dark eyes hazy. _"I don't."_ A quiet repeat, as if he doesn't deserve it. As if his young age means nothing and all he deserved was rot and torture. With his room full of blood and decayed Chess pieces, he's likely right. However, the boy was strong and this college student's moral compass may have become a tad twisted. He can't waste away like this. Chosen for a reason, giving up on this unfortunate teenager would be a rip to the core.

The world wavers. A wave of horrible nausea spills through and insides stumble. Something was wrong. A disturbance. Was Cheshire warning of an infamous god on a warpath? Were there too many enemies? Which was it?

 _Time's running out,_ And this was a terrifying reality. Claws grab his shoulders, and he yelps as the limbs forcibly turn him to look the boy in the eye. Not a hint of fear resides but morbid curiosity. Damaged, this boy was very, very damaged. And yet, there was some kind of feeling...He still had potential! He can't rest in 'peace' now, the selfish jerk! One does not simply call this way, just to get blown off by some sort of tantrum!

Do you feel the grit of teeth as desperation hounds your heart? It was time to place an agreement. Hopefully one this idiotic suicidal teenager can agree to. Let's...Make a contract! One he cannot refuse!

He doesn't answer. There's no need. There's a warmth under claws similar to the time human fingers first held Cheshire. This teenage boy still lacks a name, and there's a hope to learn it.

A spark of familiarity crashes into the strange teenager's eyes, and the world grows bright.

* * *

" _You have desires…"_

Senses return to the waking world. There's heavy pressure, and Cheshire's warning hiss tells of enemies surrounding the area. Trustworthy and loyal, Cheshire remained close to properly protect your downed form. Body still laying on the floor, the cold ground only offers little comfort from the stress beginning to pile. This was it. Hades knew, and for some reason, didn't bother showing up himself. Perhaps he didn't need to, an army against a probable warrior and semi-trained college student was a solid statement enough. There were _too many_ to fight off. They would overtake two fighters within ten minutes...

" _And I have wishes!"_

Claws dug into the ground as a new presence, unfamiliar but _familiar,_ breaks into the atmosphere with a dramatic shine. Cheshire stares the newbie down, and two pairs of eyes trail to the cat-ears on top of the nameless teenager's head. He looks furious, but his red cat-silted eyes are on the upcoming battle. The many creatures varying shapes, sizes and many eyes, stormed closer. A grin spread across the teenager's lips.

"From the sea of the damned you stole me from," He releases a raspy laugh, an uncharacteristically fluffy brown tail lashing to curl near his feet. "This Bastard Child, _Akechi Goro,_ will only help to live for himself!" This declaration was bold enough to reach the above. The gloomy areas of the Underworld could not drown Akechi's voice or his aided call of reckless rage. Crystals resounded the declaration, caves echoing, and monsters paused as power radiates right after the words were delivered.

Through a whirl of chaos with a dash of madness, Akechi laughed out spikes of destruction. The very glowing unstable disaster shapes flew into the air with the targets of hideous one-eyed features. Some screeched as their eyes were harmed by the bright weapon. Others screamed as the light-crafted magic pierced them without mercy. Akechi _was_ light-based in magic. How the heck did luck turn out so nicely? Most of the creatures present didn't stand a chance against his brute attacks.

Cheshire recovers after the twentieth monster goes down. He lunges forward with outstretched shadow claws, cutting down the enemy without hesitation. His swift and smooth moments are much more graceful than Akechi's ruthless attitude in decimating every single creature whereas without a single cat ear and tail. Cheshire keeps an eye out, and for that, it's an appropriate time to feel grateful for his existence.

Ears often strain not to listen, but Akechi is laughing out numbers ("Three down! Hundreds more!") as enemies fell. He's completely invested in this slaughter, and it's easy to ponder if Akechi had burning bloodlust boiling from underneath the surface from the time he died. Is this what people call a loose canon? Concern is merely a scratch on the level of words one would use for this newcomer. It's one thing to not be all there, it's another to take pleasure in terminating the enemy, regardless of the non-human forms.

"Kitten!" Cheshire hisses under Akechi's snarls and yells of fury, "That despicable Seaweed will send stronger enemies! Need exit!" He claims and is very much right. Heavy stomps are coming this way. They aren't here yet, but these crystal-like monsters are coming. They look very high in defense. A stamina game cannot be afforded.

The goal has changed to fully escape, but _how?_ This brain wracks itself to no avail in class, why would it function during a desperately needed time? What good is this dumb organ if it can't get everyone out of a tricky situation—

A blow from the side knocks vision into dotted stars, and claws in the ground prevented further flight in the air. Jaw stinging, claws rise to address the damage. Silk fabric registers through the curiosity, lingering pain hardly a thought as the sight of a bow tie becomes present. It's made of black pigments with a crown smack in the middle of its supposed bell. The silver metal-like piece is tiny but noticeable with its color pallet. Monochrome, But a similar bright blazing light glowing from the crown's spheres of grace.

Sneaking a glance at Akechi, his reign of terror seemed unlimited. He never wavered, nor was there sweat on his face. Was Akechi limitless?

No. He was a teenage boy. Perhaps he had high stamina but it was impossible not to feel the aches of exhaustion after trouncing multiple monsters. This 'neck bow tie' provided the extra energy. These pluses of strength were just making itself known with the hints of acknowledgment. A power source of sorts? Fingers curl as Cheshire stumbles from a mistake, a cut running down his neck.

None of that matters, feet dart into a hasty rush.

Cheshire is unprepared for the familiar claws grasping his wrists. The singular scarlet eye locking with the burning hues of a solution. He nods, permission given as he swiftly turns into smoke. Not a word was said yet he knew what needed to happen. The monsters he had held off began to approach in droves. A claw lifts to the magical bow tie. The color changes by the swift change of the mind and concentration only increased as switching users was more difficult than originally thought.

Akechi releases some kind of dignified yelp as the power cuts off, and the newly created Chesire Cat hits the solid ground in a flat thud. "Damn it!" Kudos to him, he doesn't hesitate to use his newly formed monster-cat claws. It would be admirable if it weren't for his odd stance and lack of stable sanity. "What was that?" Akechi laughs as red drips down his face. He had taken a solid blow to the head but the teenager didn't even flinch.

Yes, it's time to get out of here before the newcomer kills himself from going overboard.

The faded light gains greater hues of grey as Cheshire's smoke stretches to surround both a hard-working college student and eventually Akechi's vengeful form. The latter barely notices the addition, reckless incarnate.

Cheshire's presence is suffocating in smoke, but warm. As if a rope/leash attaches itself to the wrist, acceptance is given as the smoke gains one eye and a toothy grin. The singular wisp of an eye focuses on the leader, the one he looked permission for, _you._ He would not escape alone. Cheshire would not leave behind the one he had suffered with, and the eye watching movement exposed this concern.

Is there a tingle in your core? Nevertheless, there was little time to think more about it. Mustering courage and confidence, a gesture of positivity occurs. Cheshire skillfully takes the hint with the snicker capable of a true magical feline from Wonderland.

As the remaining monsters finally close in, a pleasant familiar _rip_ echoes throughout the area. Cheshire had managed to create a full rift from this strange world to another place, a much more _natural_ area judging by the taste of fresh air and morning dew. Unlike the previous rift which had isolated an unwilling college student, this rip was clean and demonstrating the dance of trees on the other side. The monsters would not be able to follow in time.

To infinity and beyond…!

Snatching Akechi's wrist, a selfless tug pulled both him and a trembling core through the clash between worlds. The teenager with his new cat ears and tail hardly fights back, too flabbergasted from the sight of this mind-breaking event. Cheshire is protecting the 'riders' with his smoke-like magic, allowing a sort of 'bridge' to prevent anyone from falling between the rifts. As soon as feet fall through and bodies cross, nausea hits like a train. It doesn't matter, though, as feet and hands are exposed to cool fresh air, and once again gravity is forcing the body to drop by fast speeds in a familiar trance of deja vu.

"Kitten!" Cheshire had reverted to his regular form, claws outstretched, and catching a leg. Pain spreads from the grab but it's better than colliding with the ground. There had been many blows to the head, and it been a miracle there have been no concussions so far. It's best to avoid any more head injuries, especially with hitting the ground.

"Agh!" Branches snapped, and a harsh _thud_ echos from the grass' mini pillow.

...Like Akechi just did.

Cheshire tosses the hanging college student upwards, to which self claws aided in latching onto the branch the other resided on. Heart racing, eyes lock with one scarlet hue.

The chirps of birds and intense rays from the sun are breath-taking. Green as far as the eye can see, lush trees and grass spread and plentiful. This felt different from the times legs stalked on by such beauty in favor of terminating villages to save one's hide. The wind blows again, strong, fresh, and very welcoming. True freedom, the taste is odd on the tongue. Do you feel the surge of victory beginning to bubble within tired veins? Cheshire holds an expression of stoic indifference but his tail is standing up. He's just as filled with mirth as you are.

A solid escape, lucky, close, and without any losses. This would be too good to be true if it weren't for the throbbing wounds and sight of dripping red rivers on comrades. The world would turn but this time, with three new occupants. Two recently dead, and one desperate to continue surviving. This is how it should be, far better than being held hostage by a deity who wanted nothing but destruction in his wake.

"Gods, my head..." Akechi doesn't seem to be a good time as the two 'branch cats' were.

It was time to finally perform introductions correctly. The teenage boy-turned-magical cat deserved that much.

A single leap down is all it took for the newcomer to stiffen and eye both the college student and Cheshire (he had joined your side shortly) with caution. His newly added fur is bristled and hostile despite his previous declaration. This was fine.

After all, there was much to do and lots to say. For now, it's fine to simply live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I add tags as we go along. I have not yet played Persona 5 Royal so there will be no spoilers here! (And refrain from posting any in the comments, thank you.) Now Persona 5 Vanilla, that's the true spoiler there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi isn't too friendly. Cheshire turns out to be a 'No-Nonsense' kitty.

The tension was thick but the sun is bright and the tree's provided shade from the heat. The group split into two, with Akechi deliberately isolating himself under another heavily shaded tree and Cheshire staying by your side with a lazy cat-lick on his claws. His scarlet eye keeps darting to Akechi's closed off form, and the teenager shoots dark looks from all the unwanted staring. After the fifth time, the teenager had gained a pass for doing so. Cheshire was acting a tad odder than normal.

However, for starters, clearing the throat to speak after a near-death experience is needed. Akechi should be informed of what was going to happen next (although the next action is very much up for debate.) and the advice he should listen for. Having a reasonable conversation is the goal of this 'meeting' of sorts. It's easy to remember the times spent in the dark about the situation and the weirdness of a new body. Even now, this body did not feel proper but the subconscious was slowly, _slowly_ starting to adjust. There's little to feel about the acceptance, but if this keeps the heart beating, why refuse?

Before a word could leave dry lips, Cheshire had moved with a gust of air. Is it possible to choke on pure oxygen because Cheshire tackles Akechi with a hum and sniffs his hair without a lick of permission. It shouldn't be possible to go either ghost white or furious red so fast, but Cheshire manages to bring out the very emotion in others without effort.

"Get off me, you mangy cat!" Akechi all but screeched, kicking him off with a swift twirl of a leg. Cheshire merely tanks the hit and gracefully leaps back over to your side, nose twitching. The grass dance in the song of the wind, as if the disruption had never occurred.

"Smells human." Cheshire murmurs, and _yes,_ why wouldn't he be human?

"And _you_ smell like wet cat." Akechi retorts, violence in his darker red eyes. The very insult sparks flattened ears from the opposition.

This needs to break up before the two end up dueling it out.

A faint whistle from dry lips drags their attention back to the older of the group. Akechi was merely a teenager and Cheshire's cat years _surely_ can't compare to a college student, right? With their regained awareness, words swiftly spill. Akechi seems to listen despite his head eventually tilting away, and Cheshire merely stares back in the impassiveness he normally holds. At the end of it all, a list is created.

Find food and water, gather supplies then travel, find a peaceful place to settle until further thought.

Any questions?

Cheshire licks the top of his claws. Akechi glances away.

...Ah, this silence. Dreadfully familiar, it feels like a group project where you're the only one about to contribute and lead the group to victory while suffering every hint of work all the while. Cheshire used to be a normal cat, so perhaps he can be excluded from asking creative questions but _Akechi?_ An expression rips across features before the brain could stop it. The teenager glanced back from the turn of the atmosphere and _jolts._ He can't hide the bristle of a newly attached feline tail of fluff.

Intimidation successful, now please speak. While it's good to be thankful to one of the helpers of the grade escapade, the danger wasn't completely gone.

"You," Akechi cuts in before another word could be said, and lips pursed in a thin line.

"That's Kitten." Cheshire easily tags in, attention only on the teenager a small distance away.

"Doesn't matter. I want out." Akechi doesn't break eye-contact, an attempt on staring into the soul. Do you feel the shiver or spark of outrage? "I refuse to be a part of your cat and mouse game. It's ridiculous, and frankly a waste of energy. I will be going my own way." He explains, claws digging holes into the soft ground. Akechi doesn't say anymore. He doesn't have to. His message is loud and bold, just like his entrance into this new world minutes ago.

Cheshire sniggers and Akechi's piercing eyes only intensify. A stare-off commences and the latter breaks the near-silence with his own hostility.

"Ah? What's so funny, Cat?" Akechi dares with a small grin.

"You, Human." Cheshire straightens, tail stretching in a powerful lash of the air. "This is a whole new realm, a world of gods and cruel creatures. You think you have a chance here? Alone? Human hardly knows his new body." His one eye is narrowed in full-on mirth. "Cheshire finds you funny. A hilarious toy for the monsters." Cheshire's dark claws dug up grass and flicks the greenery into the air, blown away by the wind's natural magic.

Akechi snarls, the sound feral and not at all human. He pauses, horrified, and lifts a claw to his throat. There's a heavy silence as the boy swallows air, and creates different animalistic sounds without trying too hard. He grimaces, and his ears stretch apart in a flat-curl when Cheshire snorts in a manner someone would describe as 'told you so.'

There's a feeling...A gut feeling, determining a statement: Cheshire and Akechi won't get along.

First impressions are important. Neither fell in a positive direction.

"Listen to Kitten for a little. You might learn something." Cheshire tilts his head to the blue sky. "Kitten and Cheshire won't stop you if you run. Cheshire nor Kitten will help you when you're again, _dead."_ Cheshire smiles, it's different from his content smiles of a peaceful rest despite captivity, or the times he manages to annoy a depressed college student. "Cheshire hopes you enjoy your soul being eaten, Human."

Akechi laughs, humorless but a little bit hysterical. "Is _that_ what this 'Hades' does? He sounds different from the books." He comments while finally removing his claws. His eyes dart back to the one who's been having trouble trying to think of some attempt to cease the arguments. "While I hate to admit it, your _mangy_ friend has a point. I will stay, _"_ Akechi was hard-headed. "For the time being. I meant it when I said I want to live for _myself._ " He challenges with a glint in those dried-blood-like colored eyes.

"And the human hasn't the first time?" Cheshire questions, sincerely curious but the other shuts down with a seething stare.

...This is going to be very difficult.

Two noisy gestures and a moment of sound, the two quell into a peaceful quiet. Shortly after, the offer to leave is opened. There's no point in standing around here. The weather sucks and the shade is going to pass over due to the direction of the clock. Shall they head off? Any direction is fine, as long as this new group avoids trouble such as the Underworld army and the other threats in this world.

Akechi stands first, watching the clouds as close as Cheshire had moments ago. "Show us the way, _Leader,"_ He bites, but there is a cruel smile on his lips. "Why don't you guide us to safety?"

A leader, someone with the traits of being a savior? No, this person leading the cause is simply a lost college student. Lips part to tell him the truth because there's no leader in a land of gods, genocides, and others' selfishness. All of the good kings, queens, and war heroes likely would've died off from unfair causes. This is the very same but on burrowed time.

"Kitten is a good leader." Cheshire murmurs, and shuts the train of thought down the drain. "Kitten is brave. Kitten is resilient in the face of hopelessness. You are simply a human Kitten picked up." Cheshire doesn't flinch when the teenager holds a deadly quiet. "You, Human, will notice eventually. Or die trying." He turns away, tail flicking.

And for a moment, as Akechi walks after the magical cat with quiet hissed words, the brain wonders what this college student has _done_ to be defended so thoroughly. Legs stagger to follow, recovering after a solid minute. Cheshire sneaks a glance and nods.

He's a wonderful companion, and that is all one truly needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An earlier chapter for the one reader I became aware of in Chap 7. Thank you for the comment!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team bonding. Everyone deserves a break.
> 
> ...Although Akechi and Cheshire *could* tone themselves down a little. Regardless, they're unique people. 
> 
> Enjoy the moment.

If the sun wasn't scorching, nights were brutally beyond freezing. Winter-like cold assaulted fur and skin. Wind slammed into the group without mercy, and a college student who lacked proper clothing shivered under the reign of goosebumps and chattering teeth. There needed to be a way to combat the cold. Night four had been brutal, even with the shelter of a cave and fire created by Akechi. The teenager had survival skills it seems. Useful, as there was still a way to go until reaching any hints of a good place to stay.

Cheshire has taken refuge to stick as close as possible during the extreme cold weather walks, while Akechi preferred to brave the cold and heat alone. The latter kept his dark scarlet eyes ahead and he hasn't said a word since the minor argument from hours ago. He didn't offer much trust and continuously glanced back as if either stranger was going to claw into his throat. The tension between both him and Cheshire had not dropped either but they were thankfully mature enough not to argue during harsh conditions.

 _Converse your energy_ , The mind had supplied. _Keep your companions close._ Luckily no one had collapsed yet. The only creature caught and eaten was rabbit; Cheshire was an excellent hunter of the group. His previous cat-status has definitely come in handy. Sure, it took some convincing to eat _rabbit_ of all things without proper spices or picky cleaning, but oh well. The first bite was memorable with how Cheshire grinned like the Alice in Wonderland 'Cheshire' he was, and how Akechi had paled in horror.

Survival of the fittest, everyone. Eat your lunch even if it feels odd and tastes as bland as Dining Hall food.

In the middle of the day, the group happens upon a river. The rocks littering the water floor and reckless currents drive a spike of joy through the core. Do you feel the flutter of hope beginning to peel? A book once said, if someone wants to find civilization, head up a river. People in the early days built their villages in places with plentiful resources. Rivers may provide hygiene, fish, and water. It's easy to remember human preference for survival.

Humans also wanted to survive and build their families or hobbies. It's far too easy to rob them of that right in this world. This unfair place compared to the world a college student can freely skip class, sleep through class, and not worry about their town ending due to someone's amusement. ...Unless nukes count but there's no need to bring up the past in this current.

"Are we going to talk to the villagers?" Akechi finally throws a question as feet stalk up cold dirt. No one present has actual shoes. The claws grown in had decimated those articles of clothing. "What are we going to say looking like _this?_ " He gestures to his overly huge claws, the cat ears, and slits for eyes. "They'll attempt to butcher us, I'm guessing." And he was very correct judging by the last time villagers laid eyes on a...Monster.

"Cheshire doesn't really care how humans will react." Cheshire licks his paw and bats his ear. "They can't do much. Cheshire watched." He murmurs, and it sucks out a majority of the mood. That attitude of his...

"You should," Akechi turns his attention elsewhere. "Not that I'm threatening you, but I'm sure a lucky shot can take out your other, ah, eye." It's unknown if Akechi said those words to cause trouble.

It didn't matter because as soon as those words left his mouth, bloodlust _radiated_ from the magical cat. Thick and warning, claws twitching.

Akechi politely smiles back, looking danger in the face. He likely did this in his human life and had the gall to apply it to several situations. Akechi was a true troublesome character with buttons to push. Checkered in the background by both tiles in proving his character was not at all two colors, but a bolder canvas.

The amount of focus Akechi has on dodging any future incoming jabs from Cheshire provided a blindspot. As a petty college student, there's no reason _not_ to swiftly deliver punishment in the form of either a kick to the heel or an elbow to his side. The contact feels a bit like taunting a brick wall, his defenses were high but not strong enough to hold 'punishment resistance.'

Akechi chokes but recovers fairly quickly. His offended glare did nothing to irritate an older mind. Little siblings create faces like his all the time, Akechi wasn't special nor was he mature enough to resist the sharp words one could throw when someone disagrees with you. Do you feel the faintest grace of amusement in the core? A well-deserved flick is a better action but there's no way Akechi would tolerate it. While it may seem like a good idea to correct Akechi on his behavior, recall the fact he had been found in a bloodied game with the smell of copper and corruption.

On the bright side, Cheshire let the previous comment go due to his 'avengement' requirements being met.

A village finally came into view.

It was untouched by the horrors of the Underworld, clean air, and smells of baked bread spreading through the wind. The buildings were stable and sharp ears could detect faint laughter and the set up of some kind of...Fair? Cultures clashed, there was another name for it. What was this event called? Colorful masks were perched on wooden tables. Each was of mythical animals, many a bird of fire, others a dog in flames.

"A festival…?" Akechi murmurs, a smile growing into his lips. It's almost uncharacteristic of him. Akechi has not shown much positivity ever since he began traveling with this small group. His ethnicity became highlighted in his words. "This is perfect. I'll admit, I haven't been to many festivals," Akechi looked on with interest, dismissing Cheshire's careful eye. "It'll help give us a disguise, a better way to blend in." He glances at his accomplices with a stern stare. " _I'll_ be getting those masks." His blank stare was enough for Cheshire to step forward with a raspy snicker.

"Sit back and watch how it's done first, _Human."_ Cheshire spits before vanishing into smoke. The wisps of gas did not remain, leaving behind a familiar black cat but instead of gold, a singular ruby eye remained. The fully-transformed feline jumps off his spot and rushes toward the village in a black blur.

"Ah," Akechi murmurs, watching him go. His eyes trail over to his claws of brown, matching hair and cat-ears. "I keep forgetting," He murmurs, as if just to himself, but it's easy to be heard by another with sensitive ears. "This strange body of mine…"

It's also easy to lean over and gently pat his back in understanding.

Akechi jolts, any bits of fur bristled and defensive as he whirls to face the one who disturbed him. He paused as the expression made by another who understands, someone who _knows_ the current struggle. He steps away, crossing his arms with a calm puff of air but never replying to the nonverbal gesture. Regardless, his ears are less-raised, a result in decreased hostility.

It's good enough.

Cheshire returns with a mask in his mouth, one on his back, and another half on his head. It's a silly sight, and the weight made the feline waddle a bit. They were all dog masks, a perfect blend to the cat ears which were more difficult to hide. Laughter trickled in pieces from Cheshire's struggle and the full-fledged feline gave a look matching someone who came home to find their siblings ate all their leftovers.

He drops the extra masks with no small amount of sass.

"Fine! Laugh at Cheshire…" The black cat turns his head away, and Akechi snatches one of the masks off the ground. The last one is left for the college student who's left cheering Cheshire up.

"Don't mind if I do." The teenager announces before setting the dog mask on. The cat ears _do_ mix with the dog mask, as it lacked ears in the first place. "Are we going to spend the night, _Leader?"_ Akechi mocks, polite smile on his lips despite motives being anything but. He already knew what this 'leader' was running for. "I hope I don't sound rude," What a lie. "But with what money?"

Cheshire glances between the college student and teenager. He remains quiet.

Akechi wasn't incorrect in his accusations. Where would they stay without money? On the roofs? Somewhere on a patch of grass? In this horrid weather putting unstable weather in nations to shame.

Hands dig into pockets, scooping out two mini bags of this world's currency. Lessening the thread, the faint glow of crystal-hearts shines bright. Hearts, the currency of this strange yet plentiful world. There were many but not too much. Easy to carry and not too noticeable. Hades would've snatched it away otherwise. These were careful savings. Done during the times of massacres and unfair flames burning through buildings and lives. The dead had no use for money. And each heart hurt as claws snatched them into a pouch.

Akechi looked fascinated through his eyes, Cheshire gave away no emotion.

" _That's…?"_ Akechi pauses. "Well, I suppose we're set for the night then. We just need to find an inn." He turns his head to the village. "Shall we?"

* * *

Children are smiling. Parents are celebrating. Villagers with their own lives are simply helping the set-up and crafting food with funky music. The grass is green and the water is clear. The sky is a little cloudy but a full moon will shine wonderfully throughout the night. This village was one of the lucky ones, blessed to be spared conflict and other hardcore disasters outside of a storm or drought.

It's a complete contrast to what this college student has been exposed to. Everything hurts, and the aching core wouldn't still to provide a moment to properly think. Walking in this place full of living humans who didn't currently have to be slaughtered under the name of a destructive god and his amusement games. It drives into home, and while this area was entirely rural and natural, this village is still a place to live and grow.

There's no time to grow emotional.

"Kitten, Cheshire found a frog." Cheshire abruptly takes up vision with his new catch. He holds the slimy creature on his mask's nose rather than his mouth to talk. His claws are expertly hidden in the robes taken from the festival sales. Colors of yellow, red, and orange decorated the patterns of diamonds on each robe. Through the eye-hole in Cheshire's mask, there is a single scarlet eye glowed with curiosity. This isn't the first time he's been outside. Why was he acting all playful and innocent now?

"Please, do us a favor and let it go." Akechi sounds disgusted.

"Fall down a well," Cheshire decidedly says, and nearly trips the teenager with sheer skill of faking a step.

"You mangy…!"

"Hey, you three!" Someone calls, and it takes willpower not to trip or flinch. Throat too dry, one wonders how to speak in the face of a villager running up to say something. Did they have a weapon?

"Yes, sir?" Akechi easily drives the conversation like water, a smile obviously behind the mask expertly worn with yet enough plating of plastic. His arm bumps into yours without removing his claws. "Can we help you?" He questions, patient, voice wondering. A hidden social skill? If someone had never heard his previous tones of scorn, you would never know…

"I'm sorry to bother you three, it's just," The villager is a simple man with sharp eyes and a friendly smile. "It's getting late. The festival will be starting soon and we were wondering if you wanted to dance with us?" It's a friendly invitation. Not a hint of suspicion. Were these people idiots or friendly toward those who volunteered to celebrate their culture?

Cheshire thankfully doesn't say a word while Akechi hums. He holds custody of the conversation but this is enough. Akechi wasn't quite indulging as he could've to demonstrate dominance and it was appreciated, however, this offered a chance.

"I'm sorry, but,"

Objection.

"W-What, but we don't have the _time,"_ Akechi protests against your remarks, but Cheshire easily kicks him.

Not needed, but thank you, Cheshire.

Akechi gasps and releases quite the growl, to which the sound is covered by a college student's suave persuasion. In all honesty, this would be a good idea. Everything ...Everything is tense and there's been nothing but stress, paranoia, and heated irritation.

"Great! Come on, I'll show you the way! We'll be partying for quite a while," The villager murmurs, "But it's all for the glory of the phoenix, so it's alright!" This villager chirps and offers a thumbs up. He almost...Too friendly, but Cheshire was present. His smell for bloodlust can easily surpass everyone's here. "The glorious firebird!" A mythical beast.

"The phoenix?" Akechi questions.

"That's who the festival's for! The phoenix's protection." The villager gestures to the decorations and the dog masks. "From the Underworld and its inhabitants! Everything has been a bit tense lately, wouldn't you say? All the massacres, the sightings of new monstrous creatures…" He laughs. "Nice ears by the way! I love seeing outsiders getting into the spirit of all this." Music begins to blare. "Oh, and we're starting! Come on, come on!" The villager announced happily.

The group follows, but not without Akechi performing the stink-eye on the one who started this whole mess. His expression changed upon entering the new atmosphere of entertainment, the villager rushing off to join the main events. The main sequences were doses in culture and food.

Without the knowledge of what nation could resemble the nearby villages of this world, the festivals were still otherworldly and colorful. Music played and people danced. Others (namely children) played and adults performed. Many activities were going on, and it was bewildering.

"Why is that human swallowing fire?" Cheshire murmurs. "Is he trying to burn himself? Silly human, isn't that painful?" The question is open to debate.

"No, there's an art to it," Akechi mutters, equally enticed. "The very same type of people also swallow swords. I believe there are several tricks to master it…" He doesn't quite ramble but Akechi lists several actions one could do to both take in flames and carefully place a sharp object down one's throat.

"Huh." Cheshire continues to watch, and so does the teenager next to him. Both create sounds of surprise when the performer pulls a sword out of their mouth.

Sneaking away to fetch food, there were desserts, dinner, and beverages. This was risky enough, so nothing dangerous. Enough to feel full, and some to eat for another day. Hoping this wasn't pushing the line, clothed claws snatch a plate of everything fish and a variety plate of food. Someone else also had a similar idea and jolts when a hidden claw accidentally made contact with a human arm. A quick apology was given —And before the taller human man could reply, legs sped over to the fellow hidden monsters, a cleared throat gathered their attention.

"Oh, thank you." Akechi murmurs, and takes the plate with many different bits of food. He's still watching the acting, a mock battle with a 'firebird', and a three-headed dog.

Cheshire begins devouring his share by lifting the mask for his mouth.

"You idiot, stop chewing so loudly! And hide those teeth!" Akechi snaps but Cheshire merely ignores him with a surprisingly casual huff. The two occasionally toss glares and trade insults but the effects are calmer, softer than it made hours ago walking in misery.

It's a bit nice to watch them bicker like this. Far better then the previous tension of who will attack who first, and Akechi's disapproval to stay in the newly formed group. He was very insistent on the matter.

Strange. Shouldn't monsters of similar backgrounds stick together?

Perhaps Akechi was far more logical. He wasn't a good person back in his normal life but the teenager seeks his own path. Sharing this new direction with others...It might not be appealing to him despite the increased safety. Teamwork might be an entirely new concept to him. Would Akechi be able to take care of himself without the enchanted power? And what was that, anyways…

Resisting the urge to search for the bow tie, the plate became empty of food and the dances finished with streamers and dyed smoke.

"Thank you, thank you!" One of the event's hosts bows and the performers do the same. "Thank you for sticking with us tonight! Safe travels, and let the phoenix be your promising protector!" True to their words, there was a pile of berries and fruit made for the mythical creature they had spoken about.

"A firebird who comes back from the dead," Akechi mused, eyes traveling to the college student. "Isn't that a nice coincidence?" He tells, and his tone is only a tad mocking, far more bitter.

 _Aren't_ you _alive?_ He accuses without words, and for that, answering would be dangerous. Akechi already knew the circumstances but fueling the fire is a type of grand scheme one should not gloat. To lose something so important, a twinge allowing certain functions and beauty—To flaunt such a status would be inconsiderate.

Cheshire yawns, collapsing the conversation from further flame. "Kitten. Cheshire says to rest." He glances over at the nearby brunette teenager. "You too." Cheshire points out, and Akechi probably rolls his eyes behind the mask.

As the group strolls to the nearest inn, Cheshire's feet dig into the dirt. His newly acquired attention is contagious, and so eyes follow to a nearby storm wall full of paper. A few had pictures scratched out in Xs'. Others were untouched, with an absurd amount of numbers at the bottom.

"Wanted posters?" Akechi gaps. "What kind of time period _is_ this…?"

One from the major past, that's what it is.

Akechi is new to the team. His wanted poster isn't present because he hasn't had the chance to do _anything_ yet. Meanwhile, there's a neat drawing with Cheshire cleaning the blood off his paws, and another paper capturing an impassive college student running through the flames. Those were the recent times with Hades. Heart of either stone or ice, someone has captured the distinct looks of a murderer.

"Let's go," Akechi murmurs. "We have several long days ahead of us. And I'm afraid sticking around here for too long will attract a lot of attention." There was no argument. "It's a...Shame but we'll have to leave first thing in the morning." No day two of festivities.

Cheshire leans closer to inspect his expertly drawn face. He doesn't dare attempt to perform the pose as seen in the paper but his one scarlet eyes seem to narrow through the mask.

It'll be a while to find a new place to stay without worry, but at least there was an inn willing to house the group for a couple of hearts and 'sweet-talk' from Akechi. Truly, he was a bit of a lifesaver in his acting. What skills did _you hold?_ Do you feel the space of emptiness stretched into a feeling of uselessness?

So at night, when the rooms are still a bit cold (the heating wasn't that great) and the currency is being saved for emergencies, the group huddles together like sardines. Cheshire isn't a stranger in holding you close, his face of impatience clear to see without his mask. Akechi however, would rather stay the furthest away. The magical cat wouldn't have it.

"I believe this is unnecessary." Akechi murmurs, sour, but at least he wasn't outright struggling with claws and teeth. He was the type judging by his whole raid of anger on the Underworld enemies. "It's not cold enough to resort to this." His mahogany red eyes darts to the 'Leader' of the group, hoping for some sort of reply. He would not get one.

"Cheshire doesn't want Kitten to get sick." Cheshire defends because exhaustion is a bothersome thing. Akechi can stop looking for answers this late at night. "And Human can't get the sniffles either. Too much trouble in fighting." He sounds selfish but his reasoning is sound. The room is dark and the sound of howling wind pressing against the window is haunting. The sounds are similar to hunting wolves.

Akechi scoffs but he finally gives in. His eyes fall closed but he doesn't quite sleep judging by his breathing pattern.

Cheshire is in the middle, arms outstretched and holding the three together. He's strangely as warm as hot coal, and it's easier to grow drowsy with the added warmth. For a former cat, he's protection, a tiger at heart, focused on keeping his current companions safe. One could only wonder what goes through Cheshire's mind often. Did Alice raise him to be this way? Or was he naturally protective about his comrades?

For formality's sake, a whisper of 'Good-night' leaves quiet lips.

Cheshire mutters something similar, and Akechi doesn't say anything back.

The night is spent in blissful silence and darkness, but far more comforting in a room right before a window, rather than the cold dark of magic-infused dungeon-like space.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust your gut, and show no mercy.
> 
> Also, a few choice actions and words may go a long way.

A bounty is supposed to bring trouble. Television had demonstrated those with wanted posters are ruthlessly hunted down by bounty hunters and even mercenaries. As three disguised monster cats make their way out of the village with new supplies and a refreshed mind, the topic of future enemies attempting to cut off heads. Hades is already an issue but he hasn't come to seek your deaths. Is there something wrong with him, or did he have a plan? Death is a better option than becoming Hades' slave once more but that was also quitter talk. Push him to the back of the mind, there are more important things to be thinking about. Like, the humans and their pitchforks. Will they be a problem if they find out about the monsters running in their mists?

The humans here, Cheshire claims, are weak. He's quick to announce the group will be fine as long as someone flees or knocks the opponent down first. Cheshire isn't worried at all.

Akechi disagrees. He strongly disagrees with the magical cat's statements and spins truthful facts about how humanity must not be underestimated no matter the situation. As a fellow human, there's an agreement to his words. The former cat looks cross but also looks as if he holds a secret no one will understand. This will be a question for later.

"I'm just saying we'll have to be careful. I don't want to die due to an avoidable cause, such as underestimating our opponents. It seems our enemy is currently the world," Akechi laughs bitterly, and absentmindedly one wonders how he died. "While I'm not so much of a stranger to the prospect, I'd hate to walk into someone's obvious trap." His statements ring true. "And you, Leader?" He wants an honest opinion. His tone isn't as mocking as it usually is when he spits the title 'Leader' like a vice.

Cheshire's one-eyed gaze is sharp.

Regardless, this would not stop the decision of nodding. Cheshire doesn't look betrayed, only a tag annoyed but he nods. Cheshire nods because he favors this college student's opinion.

"Is there anyone I should be looking out for?" Akechi questions as he steps on a rock in a rushing river. "Past hostiles of the sort?" At least the teenager wanted to be careful. He may be reckless in battle but avoiding fights is what everyone should look for in this strange world of gods, mortals, and death. "I'd rather hope to know my enemies before they jump out to attack me." Which is perfectly reasonable.

"Cheshire and Kitten have met a human with bird wings." Cheshire helpfully supplies, and Akechi stares at him.

This was the time to intervene. Dispatch the discomfort bubbling in the stomach and tell Akechi of the brown-haired boy with expert weapon dueling. An utter child but a warrior at that. A dangerous, justice-blinded _warrior._

"Angel?" Akechi chokes. "You're telling me," He breathes after catching himself. "Well no, it would make sense. If there's gods such as Hades why _wouldn't_ there be angels?" Akechi murmurs with hair just a bit frazzled. "And you've met him once? And his name was...Pit?" His face scrunches up in either disbelief or hidden laughter. It's likely the previous.

Cheshire performs a skillful leap onto the other side of the river, grooming his ears. "Cheshire heard he works for the _light,_ " Whatever that meant. "And so he would vanquish Cheshire and Kitten." A low rumble causes Akechi to pause while a local college student attempts to perform the same jump. "He cut off Kitten's ear." He snarls, venomous and full of contempt.

Cheshire's odd sense of care is too close to a sibling's protective aura.

It's a cruel reminder to what you have lost, and will likely remain lost to memories and worlds away. Still, legs shuffle through and the leap is near-exact to Cheshire's. Minus the laughter resulting from the horrible landing, and a face full of grass. _That's_ just as familiar as falling in mud when you're trying to catch a mischievous sibling in a game of tag. Stress eases a little, and a snort leaves the nose.

"Cheshire doesn't like Kitten sad. Reminds Cheshire of Alice. Cheshire _hated_ Alice being sad." Cheshire watches this college student's downed form. "And Alice wants Cheshire to be happy. Cheshire will do his best." He finally offers help with a clawed hand, and it's time to realize the magical cat has bigger claws than you do. Do you feel the pinprick of envy right below the heart? "Not a fool." Cheshire announces. "To know others can be important to Cheshire too."

Akechi says nothing to that, finally crossing with grace not quite present until now.

This warmed core of surprise and disbelief does not reply either, eyes fixed on the future. Be healthy, acknowledge Cheshire's words, and move on.

There's still the weight of eyes on a college student's back, the toxic envy burning like a whip before it vanished behind a pleasant smile. Sneaking any further glance at Akechi would be dangerous. He was bound to lash out with words. Throat dry, lips remain closed as Cheshire questions this world's brutality. Despite the latter's tension with Akechi, he aims most of these inquiries to the miserable teenager.

The rest of the trip went on in occasional conversation and silence.

* * *

"Kitten," Cheshire asks the night before a new human settlement would be found. "Kitten, you are uncomfortable. Is it because of the human?" Akechi was currently absent, refilling the water from a nearby source. Cheshire had busied himself in catching birds to eat for himself, but after finishing his third bird, the monster feline had turned and observed the sky with this question in hand.

Cheshire has a skewered version of morals. As a smart college student, there is no given answer.

"Should Cheshire kill him?" As if it would be easy. And perhaps it was, with the strength of numbers and Akechi's 'magic' smothered—

Sparks. Internal red gas. A wave of alarm.

If there was a time to talk to Cheshire about his unacceptable way of thinking, it was now. His solution was dangerous. Cheshire might act without thinking too deeply about the consequences. Was it because he used to be a normal cat? Or did Alice have traits similar to this, to which Cheshire strongly took after his owner.

Turning in his direction, lips pursed together in thought before a reasonable statement pursues the mind. Words have to be chosen carefully. Cheshire wasn't a glass cannon but he had the potential to become spiteful, like any other creature with a soul.

Cheshire's head tilts to indicate he was listening.

"Cheshire should be more considerate?" He questions, single red eye squinting. Cheshire doesn't look hostile toward the suggestion, the very request he brought to himself from a college student's words.

It's not...Exactly what you were aiming for, but it's a start.

"Cheshire _is_ considerate." Cheshire defends, and do you feel the sinkhole beginning to form at the bottom of your gut? "Alice is the only one who matters to Cheshire," He blinks, bringing a claw to frowning lips. "Kitten is a bit high up there too, though, Cheshire cares for you too." His black ears twitch. "The human is not nice to you. Cheshire has been lenient with him but he chose to ignore it." Cheshire does not blink. "Why does Kitten care about what happens to him?"

It's a legitimate question despite Cheshire's suggestion of slaughtering the teenager in cold blood.

It's only been a few days, a week even. Akechi is very antisocial. Not asocial, but _antisocial._ The teenager keeps to himself and snaps whenever one gets too close. Akechi openly argues with Cheshire but his prime target seems to be _you._ He was the first to shove a sleeping college student into the wall after a long night of huddling together for warmth in the inn. Akechi had not apologized, avoiding eye-contact for half a day before Cheshire hissed a warning about any type of needless violence.

Honestly, Akechi had no idea the bubbling anger in veins weren't _only_ present in his body.

You were older. Taking crap from anyone wasn't just a hit to the pride but also dignity and sense of self. Living longer meant being extra time in controlling one's emotions. A sophisticated college student would not beat down a teenager no matter how petty he is. Unless he truly deserves the fists, words, and savagery a college student could bring onto an overconfident child, immaturity will not win. There is a firm refusal in the core, fueled by pettiness and determination from past memories.

Siblings are both a blessing and a curse. Patience is a virtue.

Akechi may not come around by himself but it's easy enough to show him the first step. Peace. Invitation and acceptance. This teenager is currently under your wing...

"Shouldn't Kitten have this talk with the human?" Cheshire has a very unsettling look in his eye.

Oh, but don't worry, Friend, Akechi's turn _will_ happen.

Cheshire is just a bit more impulsive, which is why the order is currently him first.

It's easy enough to tell Cheshire so, and several more factors in why Akechi is still ' _one of us'_ so to speak. He is to be seen as a comrade regardless of his origins, as you were.

"Kitten, you're different." Cheshire protests and college students are known to intercept their friends with stares ranging from _what are you saying_ to _explain._ Cheshire averts his one eye, his expression almost sheepish. "You...Kitten cared for Cheshire since Cheshire came here." The one ruby darted back to a slouched college student's form. "Kitten protected Cheshire...The human only helped on his terms." Oh. A lack of trust.

The past, however, was likely based on instincts. And so what if Cheshire's words were true? Lips purse before once again, thoughts beginning to swirl. He _had_ to understand. Tension and hostility will get everyone killed in a true fight. A twitch of a missing ear—It's a horrendous reminder and blessing. What would have happened had Cheshire not been there to prevent further damage?

"...Cheshire will try. For Kitten's sake." The magical feline breaks the hidden shell of tension with dry words. He's a tad bitter but leaked bits of honey-sweet sincerity appear to be in his favor.

Good.

Akechi comes back ten minutes later, eyes on the ground and ears flattened as if he sensed danger. Within his claws were the three desperate canteens brought from the festival. His brown fluffy tail lashed when Cheshire approached to collect the canteens but Akechi did not show any further hostile movements. He still looks bitter even after half an hour, and so a nudge brought his attention out of the obvious self-loathe.

"What do you want?" Akechi hissed, pupils slits, and frankly, this college student has seen worse things.

Like an F on a report card. Or a missed assignment online.

Intimidation tactics are better known to instill fear. You are educated. You've had the privilege to attend college and at least create _basic_ skills in communication. Trying to intimidate a possible crazy person (teenager or not) is likely social suicide. Instead, put on the best straight face and mentally prepare to be met with opposition.

Akechi doesn't falter, but there's a trace of _something_ flying past his eyes.

Look the teenager in the eye, and tell him Cheshire wouldn't harm a hair on his head. He is important to this little group, Akechi is valuable, and he's a strong person for making it this far without losing your head. The last one is easy enough to admit, this educated brain hasn't taken the whole 'human-to-monster' thing well, and the world jumping was an entire case of its own to involve sleepless nights and pure outrage.

"...I don't need your pity." Akechi grumbles, and one can either nod or give him an odd look. "I'm sure you've already put it together. I'm six feet under, and the cat is likely the same. What about _you?_ " He points, redirecting the conversation which a non-discrete skill used to destroy another's mentality. "Where do _you_ fit in all this?"

You are trained. Siblings have thrown curve balls harder than his.

Push past his barriers. Grasp the hesitant fire within, and do you feel the discomfort budding from the grip? Pull it out, and approach.

Akechi shuts up. He's staring at the hand on his shoulder. He stares and stares, and for a moment, the teenager is still.

He throws the limb off quickly and with a feral hiss. Akechi looks disgusted from creating such a noise but he stomps away with swears and redirected fury. "Can't even answer one damn question!" He rants, but the heart isn't in it any longer.

This feels better. Lighter.

Ah. It's been a long time since comforting someone has worked.

* * *

There's something in the air.

An odd taste to the tongue, a weird tap to the senses, something is different about today.

In a world full of chaos and death and festivals, the new smell puts fur on edge. Literally. It takes a full ten minutes to smooth out the fur on arms and legs, the tufts on top blending with the one cut ear and its fully-functional twin. To hide distress from the other two was quite impossible since nostrils have sharpened to points of irrationality. College students _shouldn't_ be able to smell someone's stress.

There's something...Something's wrong.

"Kitten?" Cheshire murmurs, and eyes dart over to him in a sense of concern. The emotion is raw, demanding. It's to the point the gnaw of worry seeks out Akechi, who had long noticed your behavior with an impassive expression. "Are you okay, Kitten?" He questions attention and leans into sharpened lines of sight. "...Did the human do something again?" He mutters, and Akechi shot up with a held-back snarky smile.

"You think _I_ have that kind of power?" The teenager laughs humorlessly. "Don't make me laugh. Perhaps back then I had something similar…" Akechu trails off but shakes his head. "Perhaps our _Leader_ is simply suffering from paranoia. After a few months in this hellish place, I can't say I blame them, hmm?" He inspects his claws. "Honestly. This whole were-cat look is disgusting."

Cheshire shrugs, casually grooming his enlarged paw. "Cheshire finds it homely."

Akechi gives him a level-headed sure. "...I'm sure you do." He forces out bluntly and stalks in approach with flattened ears. "Either way, _something_ is up if _Leader_ is acting ridiculous." His ears are once again noted as an odd colored red. Did Akechi have contacts? Even in death? "Hello," Akechi smiles, pleasant and _fake._ The tone hit the stomach without remorse. "Are you too sick to continue today?"

Stopping meant certain death.

Claws rose and Akechi flinched as the curved paw-like blades rested on his shoulder. A cold sweat had formed. The teenager in hold blinks sluggishly as replies come out choked and perhaps a bit jaded.

"I see. In summary, a bad feeling?" Akechi pauses to put a hand on his chin. This stance looked so natural on him one could wonder his previous occupation. I'm not sure how reliable that is. Are you sure?" He's testing the waters. An indirect mutiny. If the 'leader' is losing a few screws, Akechi could scoop in and either claim the price or justify his parting.

Still a jerk, then.

"Cheshire doesn't have bad feelings," The _supposed loyal companion,_ says with a twitch of the ear. "Did Kitten eat something rotten?" He says this as a claw is lifted to pick at his teeth. Cheshire has devoured a small bird earlier today, his reasoning not lost on the group.

 _Of course not!_ What will it take to tell them something feels off—As if they were walking straight into,

The air changed.

Cheshire, the feline with the true reflexes, reacted first with a snarl. He deflects the incoming blade of _death_ from cutting Akechi in half. His grip is fighting against the strength of a massive hand and a bored face. Cheshire's eye shudders from the amount of force he has to fight off. He's too small against a weight far too large.

A flare of _hate_ rushes in veins, and Akechi ducks and rolls to get out of the way as Cheshire finally releases the blade to retreat a few feet. He was unlucky enough to suffer a nasty scratch to the cheek for his efforts. He doesn't lick the tiny wound, opting to analyze the new enemy.

"Huh. I found you by chance. When they told me I'd see human-cat monsters, I didn't expect a bunch of Halloween posers." It's a...That's a…The attacker is buff as hell! "Makes this whole ordeal easier." He huffs.

"A human?" Cheshire snarls, bitter, and Akechi says nothing.

"Oh. Great. You can _talk_ too. I'm not here for a chat, just your heads. 'Heard you've been causing trouble with the Underworld army." He readies his blade again, forcing the group of cat monsters to drop into defense and office stances. "Judging by how you speak, I'd assume it's true."

...Is he implying they're uneducated?

The insult is worse than ripping off a bandage. This man was similar to Pit, the irresponsible angel who saw then struck first. They probably knew each other. Coincidence, who knows these days...It doesn't matter. He's an enemy. One with a sword and skilled with his weapon.

"Kitten," Cheshire murmurs, and there's no need to look at him.

_Escape. Survive._

Cheshire begins to echo a growl.

_Take the youngster and go._

Akechi has a blank stare on his face. His brown tail flicks back and forth as he watches the shimmer of light on metal. His dark red hues narrow into cruel dilations as he readies claws. He's not hesitant, eager to take this person down. His claws twitch, feeling for some sort of weapon. A past habit, one demonstrating a possible trigger finger.

He moves before monster claw muscles could react.

"Akechi!" Cheshire hisses, furious and leaps into danger to help back him up.

The human has a more-Enthusiastic grin, teeth bared and eyes narrowed as he blocks the incoming slash. Akechi uses his claws to weigh grace as if the sharp points were an actual sword. His dark eyes of dried blood do not flinch when the human kicks him in the gut. All sensitive ears caught was a sensitive intake of breath and boiling snarls of hostility. His recovery time is high judging by the many hits he's already taken. Akechi easily gets back up again to fight those 'worth it.'

Cheshire, however, seems to be struggling. He's not used to having a team with someone he barely worked with. The blade swiped, fast and Cheshire shrieks both a cat-yowl and snarl as the human lands a lucky jab of his elbow to the eye. Akechi shields him with a challenging glint, and thankfully the human went for it.

 _Oh,_ While they were fighting, this college student was looking for safe routes. If there are many maps, it would be appreciated. _This is bad,_ There's almost not a scratch on him. Is this man actually human, or did the Hero of this world stay hidden until the time was right? And yet he came all this way to slaughter the two former commanders of the Enemy. The Underworld Army.

"Come on, are you three just mice? I came here looking for a harder fight. Not a bunch kitten pushovers. Maybe that's why you had so much power. With the damned gods backing you up," The large human shrugs."You either got hungry or failed to take advantage of your greed." He taunts. "You're alone now, so you're weaker." He reasons and Cheshire says nothing with the blaze of hatred in a ruby eye.

"...Gods?" Akechi rasps, And he manages to catch everyone's attention with his blank look and freezing eyes. "Those pieces of shits have so much toxic pride, and it's _annoying._ " He never personally met Hades. Where is this coming from? "Like we're some kind of joke," Akechi begins to laugh, gritty, and hoarse.

The man doesn't quite hesitate but there's a flash of _something_ in his eyes.

Akechi brandishes his claws with a swift test of scratching his arms. He didn't claw deep enough to draw blood. "Don't talk _gods_ to me." The teenager sneers. "When you're still _alive."_ Akechi didn't spare a second in whipping a claw forth, managing to balance himself past the human's side and forcefully delivering a solid headbutt of recklessness.

The human grunts, momentarily startled and recovering when the final ches^ire cat lunges to deliver a solid blow. There's no room for hesitation, even if the previous bad feeling had been blaring ever since this human showed up. A threat, a danger, an unwelcome _end_ to the two companions beside you.

Cheshire is breathing fast. Akechi's rage is dripping off him in waves, his own way of life echoing with emotion.

The human's blade smells of blood and death.

It's not going to happen. This man, this human, this sentient being won't hurt _either_ of them.

The feeling. Dread. A heavy atmosphere of dread.

As the man lifts his weapon again, this college student drops every bit of humanity. Do you feel the mix of conflict as you roughly shove morals to the back of your heart? The crowded sphere of buddled emotion. It's uncomfortable, it's horrible, but claws are rising anyway.

You are not a college student in this time and day.

You are the _leader_.

And leaders make sure their teammates _survive._

Claws sink into the man's neck, and not a second later, muscles begin to tear. There's no hint of expression, not a jolt of fear. Only a twinge deep within, the type no one could see even as blood splatters.


	11. ["First" Jump] (Chapter 11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything can change in an instant.
> 
> Regardless if one is ready for it.

Only one more twist was needed to end the threat who wanted to slaughter this misfit team of monsters.

Cheshire snaps a warning but not in time. The man with the blade managed to drop to the ground and crush his assailant using the properties of heavyweights. Claws retract to prevent crushed bones and gritty dirt in the mouth. Akechi is swift to provide a save by using a leg to hook under yours and fling the struggling body out from under the quickly recovering man of muscle. It's painful but better than being crushed and suffocating.

The man's neck is bleeding. Scarlet red flutters like rivers from the marks, the claws had not dug deep enough. It's not enough for the human to drown in his own blood. A faulty possible to mark all three cats for death. At least with that injury, the man would be slower. It'll be a little easier to tire him out of claws pick at his skin one claw mark at a time. The group can do this. They _have_ to, in order to refrain from finding out if any of them had another life.

With as much to lost and possibly more, the man gave an expression of utter hatred and promise of revenge. His blade tilts, and monster fur bristles. He wouldn't give in so easily but neither will we.

"Magnus! Magnus, where are you?" A voice calls, young and joyful. "You forgot your baaag!" A child. A human child, senses claim as the soft thudding footsteps increase in this very direction.

This is an odd confrontation. Perhaps the human had made a little friend, left the village, but because of a cruel twist of fate...Do you sense the dread and smell the fury in the air? It's coming from the huge human in front of the group. His normal laid-back, eager to fight emotions had spiked downwards. Sour milk, fear for another being.

Both Akechi and this college student know how desperate someone can fight. Humans know the feeling well.

Taking the time to conjure a message, the word is passed through eye-contact with watching teammates.

_Flee._

Akechi dashed away first, then Cheshire and your aching body follow.

Magnus does not pursue.

It's a relief when the distance between both groups become miles away.

* * *

"Well, _that_ was purposeful." Akechi sneers, but he's too busy checking himself for wounds.

Cheshire licks his own red injuries with the very same casual atmosphere of reading the paper. "Alive. Cheshire not unsatisfied." The magical cat murmurs with a shrug, and he's correct. They were alive, and it's a celebratory event. "Human was troublesome." He grumbles. "Next time, Cheshire will kill him properly." He promises with a seething hiss before flicking his clean paw. "Kitten?" He glances over with a hint of concern in those gleaming rubies. "Is Kitten okay?"

Yes and no. Glad for the concern, but college students who lived in a semi-calm nation will never get used to the horrors of war and bloody fights to the near-death. Akechi had almost been decapitated. Cheshire nearly lost his last eye. That man nearly crushed your bones and body without remorse.

Do you feel the churning of your stomach? That's sickness, the feeling of being truly ill from past events.

"I _told_ you not to underestimate humans. Look where it got you." Akechi says harshly, but its a lot less resentful than most of his statements. He's bitter, but not at Cheshire or the college student currently studying bloodied claws. Akechi was upset at the world, possibly burning a forbidden fire longer than anyone else in the group. "...First time?" He murmurs, and for sanity sake, educated people don't dare reply to obvious bait.

"Ah, whatever. Where are we now, Leader?" Akechi presses, and finally brings attention to the heated area of molten lava and suffocating air. The ground was cracked and the high walls had been molded upon years and years of eruptions, land shifts, and possible earthquakes.

A volcano.

Cheshire squints. "Cheshire smells food." His tail lashes back and forth in a sluggish, eager way.

Cheshire meant he smelled prey of some sort. He _was_ a hunter of the group. Or was this because of the feline instincts he was in-tune with?

"I personally don't think finding food right now would be a good idea," Akechi begins, only to pause as Cheshire disappears after a swift dash. "...Of course." He releases an exasperated breath before tilting his head to the sky. "What do you say, _Leader,_ should we go after the foolish cat?" Akechi asks this, but his tone is more tired than the usual annoyance. Had something changed? "He'll get himself killed at this rate...Although I'm not complaining." He mumbles without his heart in it.

This entire conversation is a no-brainer. Akechi has softened up, but only in Cheshire's direction. The teenager is still quite hostile toward the oldest, but that's fine. Good for Cheshire, building up a bit of trust with one of the most troublesome members on this current team.

"Oh? We're going after him?" Akechi follows without further word. He likely doesn't realize his ears are twitching in both caution and anticipation. "Do you ever wonder what he was like before?" He questions, and your college brain shifts into gears of the past. "Cheshire is a bit peculiar in his...Mechanisms." He says this awkwardly as careful legs maneuver around dangerous fumes too got to run through, and the searing heat on rocks.

Yes, of course, the college student who brought Cheshire back into the world of the living had been an object of mystery for a little. He was a clingy black cat with a two-faced owner who loved him. His quirks stem from his previous life as a cat, but mostly a magical feline(?) courtesy of his owner, Alice. There's no need to share this information with Akechi, as he hasn't earned the other's trust.

"You've already told me about your college-student status." Akechi continues while thoughts began to swirl. "It's almost a shame, really, ah, not you." He smiles, plastic, and it drives deep. "To _me._ I had _planned t_ o go to university." Akechi admits, and the invisible wound is opened further. "Before all...This." He snorts, not quite over it and any possible joke falls flat. "Did you have any family before coming here? Friends, perhaps?" His questioning is almost wary.

"Ah. Siblings. How rude of me." Akechi corrects as you answered through your own means. "You must miss them. ...Or not. I don't know your family situation," He quiets down as Cheshire's familiar smell of velvet and metal comes close. He kicks a rock, the compacted bit rolling. "Mine wasn't too golden either, haha." Plastic even in this horrible heat. How does Akechi do it? He must've either be an expert actor in his old life or Akechi had more mental problems than what he let on.

"Kitten! Human!" Cheshire's eagerness brought about a change of pace, and after a good leap, a new platform had been found. In it, Cheshire was clawing at a...Floating orb? He kept clawing at it gently, the scene dumb enough for Akechi to pause and stare along with the college student next to him. Cheshire looked a bit too gleeful. "It floats!" Cat instincts, most definitely.

Still, Cheshire was correct. There was a floating orb present and shiny. The smell radiated magic and gunpowder, a special object somehow in a wasteland of ash, lava, and rocks.

" _Oh my, well_ this _is a surprise!"_ A familiar voice faked and Disney-like threw any oddity of this situation into barrels of ice.

Cheshire straightens, his ruby eye holding a vicious silt while his fangs glinted in malice. His claws twitch as arms raise in defense.

Akechi pauses thoughtfully, the calmer of the group only because this was his first meeting with Hades.

As for you…

Do you feel it? The flurry of emotion? The discomfort swarming just underneath the bumpy fear gritting the insides?

Cheshire retreats closer, tail wrapped around the sphere and claws digging into the ground. The warmth of a teammate clashed with the unstable storm, steadying an unstable calm. Cheshire's rumbling protective growls are endearing despite how screwed up this situation was. He knew there was little he could do to _protect_ against a god who could just summon armies but it's the thought that reaches forward like a guiding hand.

" _Two little kitties...Oh, but there's another now, isn't there?"_ Hades hums, his tone of interest wrapping Akechi to finally react.

The teenager crosses his arms. Akechi looks both interested and cautious. "And _you_ are?" He already knows, this was just for formalities and judging by the twitch of a tail- _Stalling for time._ And it works. Hades is absolutely _delighted_ to start an unnecessarily long dialogue including a huge ego. Akechi pays attention but his tail is bristled and twitching. The teenager might be a master manipulator in terms of conversation but there was only so much he could perform.

 _DO something._ Akechi's frozen posture screams under his impassive expression twinged with faked interest.

Okay. _Okay_ , it's possible to do this. To evade Hades in time before he _snaps his fingers and literal Hell reigns from the sky._

"Bird Brain," Cheshire hisses in warning, and veins freeze. A quick breath, a familiar scent, and he was proven correct.

"I've arrived, Lady Palutena!" Pit's voice was his usual hitch-pitched righteousness from the heavens. His mere presence, and taken back pose when he reached the platform screamed childishness before he straightened back into the usual deadly form of offense. "What are _they_ doing here? And...And is it just me or is there another one?" Pit questions aloud, and great, he's crazy just like before.

 _Are you,_ An educated brain can see how bullshit this entire meeting was. A god, an angel, and three monster cats walk into an outside bar. _Serious._

" _Oh! If this isn't wonderful! Hello, Pitty-Pat, remember my dear Kitty-Cat and friends?"_

"You and your Underworld army are going down, Hades!" Pit bites back, fists clenched, and blade out. "For your crimes, you will _all_ see the light!" He declares, proud, and stern.

Akechi visibly cringes.

Cheshire's nose twitches, but you feel ill with the dull ache of a missing ear.

The thought of _vengeance_ flows through the mind but survival is much more appealing.

" _Yeah, yeah,"_ Hades yawns. _"You're so_ boring, _Pitty-Pat. Fortunately! I don't have the time to deal with you right now,"_ There's a change in the air. _"And as much as I want to congratulate my little Kitty-Cat for a job well done…"_ He trails off with a fade as if he were holding back with a hidden grin. Hades was likely doing just that, knowing him.

 _What job,_ The mind screams in puzzlement, dread, and fury.

"There's are far more important things for me to be doing. Oh, Meduuuusa~!" The malevolent deity sings.

Akechi stiffens along with the college student who's only heard of her through the old stories told through elementary school. A lady with snake hair, a terrible person with a literal stare of stone and danger. Both magical feline and former college student trade a look, limbs tingling with needles.

" _Take care of this little party."_ Hades' presence vanishes. A pause occurs before another presence, unfamiliar but _powerful_ shoots through the air. Bristled fur spawns without a second thought, and Cheshire _hisses_ despite himself. The magical feline twitch's in terms of hostility, and his tail lashes as the sky becomes dark. The volcano is less suffocating than the new atmosphere.

No one is prepared for the blast of light from above.

It left all four present beings reeling, your mind scattered and skin along with fur, burning from the attack. It was a simple flash before searing pain, less painful than Hades' painful tortures but still brutal. Akechi is coughing-up a lung nearby. He must've lost air during the blow. You can't claim him. He's just as new to this species change as you are. Defending yourself in a new body is difficult.

Cheshire and Pit look least affected, unsurprisingly considering the latter's experience and the formers...durability. They were simply downed and leaped back on two feet once the moment passed. Pit speed away to maintain a safe distance and Cheshire rained close with glinting claws.

"I came to fight the phoenix." Pit announces. "And destroy the fake wish seed!" His gaze is piercing as his vision seemed set on the orb closest to Cheshire.

...Wish seed?

"I'll fight you all if I have to." Pit had steeled himself and became prepared to do just that.

There was little time to think about it. A sense of _danger_ skyrocketed and senses directed toward the newly formed cowering shadow in the hot air.

That's Medusa. The many moving snakes, deathly pale skin, and a sly smile. Ah, and another thing about her current form...

"Why the _hell_ is she stories high?" Akechi blurts, mortified, and agreement settles between all three feline people.

It was probably a god thing for ego and dominance.

 _And whom do I owe the pleasure…"_ Her telepathic voice trails between sly and annoyed. If one had to guess, she didn't like Hades. _"Ah. The flightless angel and...Cheskire cats?"_ The drop of disbelief was enough for even Pit to pause and blink. Medusa's many snakes began to observe, and renewed growls did nothing to stop her intense gaze. _"An old myth brought to life?"_

Pit's hand flexes. "Wait, wait, _wait._ " He points at both the newly giant god then o group. "How do _you_ know about them?" The winged warrior accuses, suspicious.

Medusa laughs, dark and satisfied for all the wrong reasons. _"Why, they make the perfect weapons."_ Silted eyes drilled in both fascination and curiosity. _"I've heard their souls are strong. Back then, gods used to hunt them back for their special magic."_ Greed comes off her aura in waves. _"Soul weapons are extremely rare finds these days, I was_ wondering _what that fool has been running around so cautiously about-He was looking for his lost treasures."_ The many eyes of snakes hone in.

Ah. Time to run. This conversation is taking a dangerous turn.

"...Treasures?" Pit glanced back at forth before finally stilling on the more-prominent threat. Medusa. "That doesn't matter! Both you and Hades have been doing horrible things to the humans! These...Cheshire cats are just as guilty!" He declares, being as justice-blinded as the group had guessed. "I'm taking you down!"

At his name called, Cheshire had glanced up, puzzled. Akechi nudges his side. The humor falls flat since lives were at stake.

 _Oh. So the species name is Cheskire cats, not Cheshire._ The mind fuels under pressure. _Worthless. Can we get out of here in time,_ Perhaps if Pit clashed first, everyone could make a break for it? Is running even an option in a world like this?

The screech of a bird brought attention to the sky.

Medusa crosses her arms and smirks.

"Oh no...It's the phoenix!" Pit groans, but his blade is ready.

A large bird of green, yellow, and faint traces of red descended from the sky with a screech. Its claws are pale and sharp with a mighty shine of blades, beak crooked like a crocodile's skin, and large enough to swallow everyone present (minus one god) whole. He lands on the platform after both angel and cheskire cats make way in order not to get sliced. Golden eyes of graceful destruction lock on the four smaller targets and flexes its massive wings.

A moment of silence is given, respectful, and quiet.

"That looks nothing like a phoenix." Akechi sighs, half-laughs because clearly, he was becoming drunk on the sheer bullshit, that was this entire day.

The mythical bird creature roars then in a wisp of flame, jets itself forward to burn its enemies to ash.

"Isn't that bow of yours supposed to do something?" Akechi hisses as Cheshire nearly lost his tail. "Not that I have any idea on how it worked before," The bird nearly snatched him in the air, his saving grace was your claw to its armored leg. "It would be quite _helpful_ right now!" He grabs vengeance by clawing the beast's belly. The feathers are thick but a streak of red spreads.

The Phoenix screeches fury and manages to dodge the arrow Pit shoots. He's overly cautious of us, but the Phoenix is attacking everyone present and snack-sized. This creature had to go first.

"Flames!" Cheshire hisses an audible warning, and its enough for senses to sharpen, and legs to perform a swift drop to the ground. Akechi follows through while Cheshire and Pit both roll out of the way of a flaming jet-bird. None of us had fire resistance, and the tingling sensation of budding burns tore at the mind but dulled down when adrenaline rushed over the wounds.

Akechi is right. This bow had to be good for _something._ It had worked before, what was the secret to unlocking it? Perhaps all those times of worrying about survival were trivial compared to mastering secret skills!

"Urgh, this is getting us nowhere!" Pit brings his weapon closer, exasperated. The nerves must be getting to him as well. To be surrounded by multiple enemies at once…

" _Really? That's good for_ me _then._ " Chills ran through your spine as Medusa's voice flooded the area. The bird continued to descend on us with claws but your brain had left elsewhere. Do you feel it? The incoming dread from hours ago? It came back full-force, and your only ear twitches, perked, searching…

There's a movement of scales.

Eyes dart to the source, the prey absent of the predator's incoming pounce.

Akechi is picking himself up, a limp to his leg. There's a giant snake right behind him, slithering fast and mouth beginning to open. He's oblivious, far too focused on the phoenix, and whatever dangers it has to offer. He doesn't notice it. Under the waves of battle and shouts, blades, flames, and feathers- _Why isn't he noticing it?_ Akechi!

 _Please,_ The plea is ringing in feline ears as feet leap. Nothing needs to make sense nor does the situation need any further thought. He's in trouble. One of your own was in danger.

Cheshire is the first to notice. His ruby eye is unblinking.

Pit notices next, and he looks horrified.

 _Please._ Why can't your legs move faster? He's right there. Akechi. Akechi, look here you stupid brat. Dumb kid. Dumb kid you adopted into the group, run _away!_

Akechi looks behind him, red-mahogany eyes very still as the snake gorges down and swallows him whole.

Ah.

Someone is screaming. It's difficult to hear over the blaring ring in your ear, but there's a louder, higher-frequency assaulting the ears of everyone present. There's no way to know what Pit, Cheshire, or the flame chicken is doing right now.

All amount of attention had fallen on the serpent who's trying to get away _with one of your own_.

Akechi.

There's no hearing, but there's an absurd spew in the back of the mind screeching _he's still alive._

With speed previously not known, a leap into the air later, and claws intercept the snake's massive head. You claw, claw, and keep clawing without regret.

And scratch marks were being left in deep gorges. Never before have claws felt so powerful and sharp—Now they were scratching beneath the surface. There's someone to save. An annoying kid to save. The snake hisses as your wrist curves to slice into its mouth. It should prepare itself. You were about to pry its mouth open and tear apart the insides.

Akechi has already died once, he won't just _die_ again under your care!

"Kitten!"

Air leaves your lungs in a rush as Cheshire tackles you off.

A feral hiss leaves outraged lips and dies off as the eyes of another serpent seethes after its missed target.

Chills are the least of worries, the angel had leaped off the platform in a hurry, and Cheshire followed after him all the while holding your wrist. Eyes dart back to the platform as thoughts swarm and grind. Hissing snakes brought despair into the core, the increasing distance further drowning your head as a _link_ grows weaker. A claw reaches out, back to the platform, to the snake who had devoured Akechi without remorse. The one you were leaving behind.

 _What are you doing, Cheshire?_ There was lava below and Akechi—

A whiff of blood directed your eyes to Cheshire's new wound. A fang mark. He's struggling to move but he's pushing on anyway. His teeth are grit and his ears are flattened. His red eye isn't looking toward you, focused ahead on the future and the agony the past had brought. Cheshire did not like Akechi too much, possibly held a grudge or some sort against him.

However, no one wanted that to happen. No.

Cheshire had likely gotten injured upon saving you from the extra snake. Medusa had planned on snagging two in one and had nearly succeeded. Guilt slams into the gut, do you feel the tremble of heat running through the veins? Whose fault was it? To run into this entire mess?

There's a tickle of weight in your core. Shuddering, not one answer comes to explain this occurrence. Everything hurts, and now death might be the only certainty.

Hands grab onto Cheshire and by extension, you. The jerk in the air and grunt from Pit sends waves of alarm and disbelief through the bloodstream as the angel attempts to fly off with the both of you. Too heavy, it reduced his speed and several _more_ serpents are rushing to finish off what the first had started.

" _Too slow, fools!"_ Medusa laughs and laughs.

It's easy to want to tear out her tongue.

" _If I could absorb_ all _of you, not even Hades would be able to stop me! The imbecile left_ his _prizes for me! Now be good little eggs, and die!"_

"Oh no, Lady Paltuena, this really doesn't look good!" Pit struggles, out of breath. "What are we going to do? I can't just drop them!" He protests and focuses on dodging the snakes. "There's too many of them!" While he's an expert, there's only so much a little angel can do. Pit was special but he was undoubtedly not-perfect. Seven snakes block off all the exits except for upwards, but that was a trap. Pit didn't fall for it, instead, he grits his teeth.

Cheshire snarls as we're cornered, and this college student was focused on the lava.

It's a very sharp orange. Bubbling, hot, and full of exploding patches of air. The danger and sight reminds you of Akechi's inner soul. How troubled and lonely he must've been to wander in a place with tile and blood. You brought him back into the world for a second chance, and while your relationship was rocky, Akechi had been slowly growing to be a part of the group.

And now he's gone. And soon, so will you.

Is everything truly going to end like this?

" _Don't worry, where you're going is going to be quick and painless!"_

How do others fight against those with incredible power?

" _Good-bye, Cats! And as for you, Palutena,_ " Medusa spits. _"Allow me to obliterate your little brat right before your eyes!"_

A giant snake is leaping from the lava, coated in magic and lunging up to swallow the struggling group. Its mouth is wide open, fangs glinting in the light with a vigorous tongue.

"Oh no…" Pit gaps. "No!"

There's a furry head nuzzling your shoulder. You turn despite the ice in veins, and Cheshire isn't paying attention to any of the chaos. He lifts a claw, tapping the black bow tie on your neck. The gem in the middle shimmers onyx, solid, pulsing.

"Use Cheshire." Your first partner promises. "Kitten has to keep going." He tells you with a nod. "Cheshire will be okay. Will look for Akechi." An implication amid chaos and Pit's yell of incoming despair. None of it mattered. Through the whipping winds and incoming snakes, sounds fell on deaf ears as realization shudders in.

It's the second time he used Akechi's name.

Now's not the time for crushing emotions.

There's steel to your heart. Do you feel the budding unease, decorated with sheer determination? Cheshire stares without fear. He's resolute, calm, and contagious in his own special way.

The largest snake gets closer, you make an expression. It didn't matter what, but Medusa was going down someday. You'd made absolutely sure of it. For now, it's time to be strong. Someone had to live, get _out._ Come back and fix this mess. And you both knew Cheshire was too stubborn to change his mind in this short mind frame. Though heavy, you nod. Painful and accepting of his reckless decision in an impossible situation.

Cheshire's tail flicks.

It's time.

The gem bursts with power, shrouding the area with smoke and flares of shadow. With a sinking heart, Cheshire nudges your arm in a moment of comfort before dropping all logic and escaping the angel's hold.

Pit gasps but it's far too late to reach for the suicidal feline.

Cheshire's skyrocketing hiss reaches snake scales. He knocks the serpent off course with all four of his limbs and reckless throw of weight. This gives a special second in time for an escape when the magic snake is briefly stunned. There's no other occasion, it was now or never.

You dig deep, grasping Cheshire's feelings, his _powers,_ his ambition for a companion to _live._ To grasp another's emotions of a difficult and fragile thing. The surrounding smoke twists, ripping atoms and containing the storm of possible nuclear strain. The mini-explosions are of light, but there needs to be a final push. Something greater, something more. Under the emotions, there's fear. Fear, sorrow, and pride.

There's a shimmer in the corner of your silted eyes.

You lash out with a snarl, ripping a literal hole through the bits of stardust. Your claws had turned striped, black and white the pattern decorating sharp tips as they dig through the invisible paper, and opens a wide rift.

"What...What is _that?_ " Pit screams because he doesn't know what a rift between realities is, and the cluster of souls beyond the tear. There's no further time to dwell, as an invisible force grabs hold and began shoving the smoke inside the darkness, along with the storm and two beings closest to it. "Wait, wait _wait!"_ The angel's voice is high pitched, and your remaining tuff of an ear hurts.

As soon as you're both tugged into the rift, senses follow into the spirling spin of a new ride. Pit's screaming was practically muffled under the constant spinning and falls between the new dimensional space. It made no sense, _how did that even work_ but the fact is, there's still danger and the boy with wings needs to _shut up._

Just like that, it was over.

Senses clear, and fresh air hits your sensitive nose. Blurry eyes open, a dark sky and clouds indicating a quiet night with the smell of rain. A new world...The plan worked.

It takes less than two seconds for gravity to grab hold and drag both creatures down to a destined doom. You screech at Pit to _fly_ because _what the heck, he's an angel._ Use the wings!

"I can't!" Pit shrieks, chokes. "I can't fly without Lady Palutena's magic!"

...That's pathetic! And now you're _both_ going to die! A splat on the ground, with Pit likely going on to become this world's first angel relic and you, a monster fossil! Plans had to be improvised but this was already too much! No, no, not like this, not after _everything…!_

Cheshire. Akechi.

You'll run to hell and back to save them. Wouldn't you? The two who stayed, even if Akechi did it begrudgingly. Do you feel it? A hint of churning discomfort in motivation to survive.

With a gust of oxygen, a claw reaches out again, through the wind and gravity roughly snagging your weight. Tail snapping, Pit yelps as the extra appendage wraps around his middle. He should stop struggling. There was nothing for him to do this high in the air. Focus. Focus and scratch forward. Do not aim to make another rift. Instead…

Souls.

They're everywhere. Here, there...Traveling between worlds in separate visions. Dimensions, simply passing through.

You haven't been able to see this before. College students are meant to think in a certain way depending on what path they were going for. Humans in general, are told magic doesn't exist, souls will never be seen, and the spirit world is little to non-existent. This is why most people go throughout life without a hint of knowledge of the supernatural in their lives, a reason why everything was undeniably _horrible_ when Hades appeared with a smile matching the deaths of smiles. No one realizes the danger until it's far too late.

Cheskire cats seem to have unique types of vision. To be able to snag souls…

"What are you doing?!" Pit cries out, and monster legs push forward in the air, grabbing hold of a wandering spirit high in the skies. "Now's not the type to try and catch birds!" He shrieks and is promptly silenced as you swiftly dive into the orb of gentle light. Like the other times, the world began to disappear as a new area began to emerge.

This would likely save your lives.

Time to make an introduction.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pit makes a friend.
> 
> There's little to be happy about.

Far used to the smell of ash, death, and decay, it was a nice surprise to smell morning dew and freshly cut grass. This wasn't Cheshire's domain, how his grass field stretched, and showed clear skies, but the atmosphere was similar. Do you feel it? The hold of acceptance along with the dull throb of nervousness? It may be dangerous here. Trees had been planted in almost every direction. A forest, vibrant and soft. There were fruits as well, crystal-like peaches with running water inside.

"W-Where…?"

Glancing over, Pit is present. He's rubbing the back of his neck in puzzlement. Had he hitched a ride on accident?

...That's interesting to know about the future.

It would be so easy, to just end him here. He tore off your ear after all, and where's the justice in that?

...But you know better. These are simply the dark thoughts that never truly leave.

"You!" Pit accuses, finger pointed and all. "You brought me here! I can't hear Lady Palutena...How do I get out?" He shrinks in on himself for a split second before recovering. His glare is unforgiving. "And...And why does everything feel _off?_ " He flexes his fingers, frowning at the possible weirdness of it.

Those feelings are likely because this is the soul of someone who died, and perhaps their domain feels like the afterlife? A dream, to be more accurate. Pit may not have ever experienced death. Either way, he's confused but there's no point in blaming him for not knowing what's real and what's not.

It's difficult to tell between the two when you've fallen through reality before.

Or perhaps, maybe you were simply numb after experiencing this the first time after an onslaught of torture. To be dead inside is possible mentally. College students often feel it. High school students are aware of it. Does this mean Akechi was the same? Is that why his soul was utterly fueled with blood, regret, and ash? ...Maybe when you get back, a 'Questions and Answers' should be in order. Yes. After rescuing them. _You have to._

"Hello? Are you there? ...Cat?"

The muddled snarl leaving dry lips startled him into bracing himself.

Do you feel the tremble of glee for actually alarming him for a moment?

"Don't get grumpy with _me._ " Pit mumbles as he recovers. " _You're_ the one who spaced out," He pauses as if he's going to say something else before his blue hues dart elsewhere and he looks ready to fight. His wings are flared, defensive, ready. "Who's there?" The angel demands, ready, prepared to annihilate the enemy despite the possible hostile next to him.

 _"O-Oh, no need to be afraid!"_ Someone gently calls out, and sharp senses find a woman with a blue jacket, dark pants, and well-kept brown hair curved down to behind her back. _"I won't hurt you,"_ She offers a smile, and Pit wavers but does not fully drop his guard. Impressive. This person isn't scared at all. Not of the angel, and definitely not of the monster next to him. _"I was just...Curious as to who you are."_ She quickly explains. _"My name is Claire! And you…?"_

Pit blinks, squinting. "Wait. You're human aren't you?" His cautious voice gives away to a light-hearted welcome.

Claire blinks back quizzingly. _"...Yes?"_

Pit nods, finally relaxing further. It's hard to know why he's at ease around humans. He doesn't even know the woman here was dead. The smell of death wasn't present but this is the third soul-space you've entered. This was depressing, but at least she wasn't a teenager. Or a young hyperactive house cat.

...Akechi and Cheshire better be okay.

The angel glances over to your indifferent attitude but is quick to ignore any bit of rudeness by straightening himself. "I'm Pit! And this here is, uhhh," He stumbles, unaware of the monster's name.

With a twinge of deja-vu, you provide a name.

Pit is watching. It's uncertain why, but he's staring at you. His expression is carefully blank but there's a trace of...Surprise?

"I didn't know you _had_ a name…" He breathes, and the urge to claw him increases. Noticing the spike of hostility, Pit frowned. "I mean, yeah, everyone has a name but I never heard Hades call you anything but Kitty-Cat so I just thought," The winged warrior pauses. "Sorry." He apologizes and looks away. "No hard feelings, right?" He invites, smiling sheepishly.

No. There were mountains of it. Hard feelings. Resentment.

Claire smiles, warm. _"A pleasure to meet you two. I...I think you're the first people I've seen in a while."_ She explains, a bit sheepish, nervous. By her tone, it's easy to tell the woman is doing her best not to scare them off. _"Are you here to take my soul?"_ She questions, enticed, mouth in a little circle. A simple pondering for a lucky traveler.

Pit flinched. "Um, no? I'm not allowed to do that-Wait you're dead?" He squeaks.

Claire jolts. _"I-I'm sorry, I thought you knew? Your wings..."_

Brushing Pit to the side with an arm and claw, (and dismissing the "Hey!") the normal introduction and explanation to why you're here come forth. Pit quiets down to pay attention, and Claire frowns thoughtfully.

 _"Ah...I see."_ The woman shuts her eyes. _"I've been here for...A while now, I believe."_ Her dark eyes open to scan the trees and the many growing fruits. _"This is my landscape."_ She isn't dissatisfied. That's...Good. Claire was accepting of her fate, a soul at peace but simply holding onto little regrets. She did not radiate the element of Light as Akechi had, but the woman was in the right place of a good person.

At least, that's all a college-educated brain could come up with at this time.

"Are those fruits real?" Pit questions and claws twitch from his stupidity. _This_ is the one who cut off your ear?

 _"I haven't tried them."_ Claire apologetically admits. _"Feel free to try."_

Pit launched himself at the closest tree and attempted to climb. "Don't mind if I do! Thanks!"

Claire seems to be glancing between the two 'intruders'. _"You both seem so young,"_ She murmurs and reaches out.

Claws turn and fangs gleam with lethal promise. The hand of a stranger is _far_ too unwelcome. Tail and other patches of fur on the arms bristled, a growl ripped from your throat. Claire continues in her actions. There are no snakes. There's no flaming bird behind her, and she's most certainly not a god. Claire was a powerless, simple soul.

...And she isn't scared of the monster in front of her. Cold human fingers touch the side next to curt lips. There's an urge to bite her, to maim because an outlet is needed. It's needed because while trying to be strong, this woman who came from this mythical forest is testing resolve. It's highly unfair.

_"And you're hurt, aren't you?"_

Do you feel it? The shellshock drop of your stomach? Your remaining ear shrinks back, visibly pained.

"Got one!" Pit cheers, and yelps as he falls from the tree and hits the ground.

...What an idiot. The longer you spend with Pit, the increasing bud of irritation hits the nerves. _How_ was this the one who…?

 _"Oh dear,"_ Claire murmurs, hiding her mouth with a chuckle because Pit's antics were apparently comedic for her. At least one of you was having fun.

A strange smell whiffs past your keen senses. Tail stilling, you gently take in the scent of sand, rips, and light. It's...Impossible to describe correctly, the college student mind unable to come up with the vocabulary. Still, the smell is coming from Claire herself. A special ability message? Is she a useful soul after all?

Of course, she is. Otherwise, you likely would've never noticed her floating between worlds. That's her power, isn't it? Even if she's unaware…

How strange. You feel like a soul expert after that stunt.

You observe further, watching Claire take enjoyment by watching Pit's several attempts at grabbing a fruit, to trying to break it open. He fails multiple times, hitting the fruit too hard it explodes or falling to the ground last minute.

Doesn't the angel have any self-control? Second of all, hasn't he read stories warning people not to eat strange food in weird dimensions?

 _"I'm glad you came here either way,"_ Claire tells you, a small smile on her pacified face. _"I was...Ah nevermind."_ She tilts her head to meet the sky. _"You should go soon, then. I hope you find your friends."_ Her kind words of sincerity washed over the two beings.

Pit pauses, the broken fruit littering the floor in both nectar and shell. "...I don't think you understand. We're not," He's frowning but does not continue further as a tail lashes.

And so, with a cat ear straight and confident, you offer a claw.

Claire glances between the dark claw and the offer, her face carefully blank before she shakes her head. _"I can't. I'm trapped here. And I'm...Long gone."_ Her hands relax at her sides. _"I appreciate your kind words."_ She continues with a nod of the head.

Insisting, the claw is stretched further.

Claire looks conflicted.

"Wait, _that's_ how you made others like you?" Pit sputters, like the blabbermouth he is. "Lady Palutena was right! You _do_ steal souls!" He accuses but doesn't jump to fight like he normally would. The cause of this comes from Claire's puzzled eyes and uneasy glance between the monster and the holy creature. "That's...Um," Pit scratches the back of his neck.

Claire glances toward the outstretched claw once more. _"You're inviting me to your group?"_ She questions, voice dropping to a dull lure. _"Do you truly think that's alright?"_ The more you speak with her, the onslaught of information increases. Claire comes from England. Her accent is quite heavy. A change of tactics would do well, then.

The claw moves first, gently pressing a patch of skin near her nose. Dilated eyes stare into the woman's, she's frozen, lost in the depths as you mouth the same words she had said to you a few moments ago. Her human spirit fingers don't flinch nor freeze at the rebound. The woman looks dazed.

Claire's eyes shine (Can souls cry?) but she does not completely tear up. _"Is it...Really true?"_ She presses on. _"I could see the world again...If only for a few moments?"_

Of course not. You lean close, a challenge ensured on the mind.

This is the correct moment to tell her she _could_ do such and _more._ This wasn't a boot-leg offer of only a minute and she were to become part of the group, you would guide her under your claws. These monstrous weapons of sharp destruction and scary deposition. Everything might be a little messed up now but…

Do you feel it? The grip of nervousness below the neck and by the stomach? A tingling feeling. Nervousness.

You did not want to be alone in this new world. Without Akechi, without Cheshire...This is the right direction to cope. (Pit does not, and _will not_ count as a companion.) Forgiveness does not come easily in times of war and violence. It will be a long time before consideration allows Pit to become less of an object of disdain.

A new addition to the group should help your mentality along the way. The question is, was this soul the right choice for this incomprehensible quest?

Claire smiles, and the remaining worries dwindle.

 _"Oh my,"_ She sounds joyfully tired. _"I do believe I'm sold on your idea."_ Claire reaches forward again, never hesitating, and delivers a gentle pat to the head. Her touch is soft and slow as an adult whose affectionate with a child. It's not...Too bad of a feeling. _"I accept, then, Little Friend."_ Her nickname for you is a bit…

Well, it doesn't matter. Everyone seems to like giving a nickname to you. Anything but Kitty-Cat.

"Are you sure?" Pit demands from his spot a few feet away. "To be honest, I should be stopping you," He frowns, "And they look real scary! I mean do you _see_ those claws? Wow." The warrior shakes his head vigorously as he attempts to kick open one of the fallen fruits. "Are you willing to give up your humanity instead of being reincarnated?" To his credit, the angel wasn't yelling for the human spirit to change her mind. He was questioning her instead, which is better than the alternative of a forceful person.

 _"It certainly does sound a bit frightening."_ Claire agrees. _"However, I'd like to think an adventure is just what I needed in life before I passed."_ Her dark eyes fall on her contractor, and in turn, she offers a facet of acceptance. _"It's no fair my beloved managed so many fun stories...And here I am. Envious and longing."_

You grasp her wrist, and the spirit shudders as your _will_ washes over her.

"I got it!" Pit cheers from nearby, lifting the fruit to his awaiting lips. He became distracted by his own insistence on cutting open one of the mythical foods. Whatever Pit wanted to say next is cut off.

The domain fades as if it had never been.

* * *

No longer in the air, there are two bodies nearby on cold concrete. Everything feels weird but oddly normal in terms of decent health. Your tail curls under your stomach in an attempt to banish the cold. Exhaustion. The smell of sea salt and smoke. Is this a city? The renounced exhaustion had set in and eyes began to close before an assault of a large fluffy limb flops on your back. Blinking sluggishly, there was a...Brown cat standing over you? A fluffy graceful some, with kind dark eyes—

 _{"Little Friend, are you alright?"}_ Claire. That's _Claire_ and she's a complete cat without any of the human height, legs, or features! How did she do it?

Wait. Do you feel the tremble of heartstrings as you sneak a glance at the extra paws on the ground.

"Uuurg, my head…" Pit complains as he sits up, rubbing at his forehead as pure water needles dig deep into a previous-monster cat's claws.

Book smarts have done nothing to prepare the mind for transforming into a full-cat. Four paws, tiny body, why are you stuck in a form you've never accessed before? This was _Cheshire's_ expertise! Akechi didn't know how to switch forms and neither did the 'Leader'! Did this happen due to the high amount of energy used in the other world _and_ this one? Was it safe to be a cat in this place? Pit still has his wings so why did _he_ get a pass? Lastly, _why were you so tiny?_

Could this get any worse?

And after that, came the downpour of rain.

...At least Claire was kind enough to shield you from most of the raindrops as Pit sighs in exasperation.

You survived. This feeling of cold, wet, and miserable? It makes a sign of life.

But the raindrops do nothing other than to remind you of the reason you're here.

Who in their right mind ever said life was wonderful?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X is an android in a world far away. He realizes something isn't quite right with his day of moderate depression.
> 
> Androids can't directly hallucinate, can they?

X is having a very strange day. And to add on to the oddity, it has been raining heavily all afternoon.

"You're still here, X? You should go home." Alia had suggested as he swiftly reads through another paper in his office. "Overworking yourself isn't a proper way to cope." She gently adds, and X resists the heavy urge to frown. "You may be the Father of All Reploids, but you need rest as much as the next re—Android." Her correction does little to change his mind.

Alia is his friendly colleague. They talked for a while in the past, gushed about cats and other creatures this world had to offer. Life should be wonderful. Life can be very humorous. Interactions with other people made the world all the more interesting.

"I can't," X replies, cool, quiet, as he flips a page into the next section of work.

"X," Alia murmurs.

He does not reply, merely saving the sound of the raindrops hitting his office window. Good audio, perhaps he could use it to play on his radio after a few repairs.

"X, Zero wouldn't have wanted you to—" She tries, and X squashed down his previous politeness despite their history together.

"Neither of us know what he truly would've wanted." He cuts her off. "He's gone now, isn't he Alia? I do not understand why you're repeating this to me." Reaching forward, X staples his papers. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave me alone. You're getting off your first in the next hours, correct. I may be gone by then."

"...You're being bolts stupid." Alia practically spits before leaving the room in fists and glaring hues.

X continues to read, the rain outside a sight he often looks over.

"...' Neither of us know what he truly would've wanted'?" X murmurs as the raindrops continue to pour. "Liar." At least, he felt better at admitting it out loud.

And so, the android was completely unsurprised when his superior, Signas, showed up by his office door. "...Good afternoon sir." X says as he folds the final sheet on the desk. There's no way Signas will allow him to continue. "It's raining a lot, isn't it?" He's keeping the conversation casual. Perhaps politeness shall work...

Signas stares at him, and X blankly looks up to stare back.

"X," The other acknowledges, short and curt. Signas is a lot taller and bulker, as his armor models him to be a literal soldier despite his lack of combat. "You're dismissed for the day." The final statement, no means to an argument. "Get some rest." A command, one the less-higher up must follow.

X gets up and leaves without a word.

He passes Alia on the way out. She won't even look at him. X may feel a tad guilty but he's stubborn enough to march out of headquarters and into the rain without an umbrella. Raindrops slam onto his blue armor as he steps into the cold air and heavy rain. He pauses at a flash of uncertain color.

For the fifth time today, he caught sight of a little human girl. She's dressed in pure white, her hair pale as the name Snow White, and her eyes as a piercing hue bold as any prime color in the center of a bleached piece. She's dancing around the sidewalk while attempting to catch all of the raindrops. No one else seems to notice her, in this crowded city home to reploids and humans. Where is her family?

And when his sensors attempt to scan her for the third time today, his vision fizzles in static and the unknown. X reels back, his vision corrects itself, and the girl is gone like the other times. The rain continues to spill.

Yes, today has been strange indeed. X isn't sure that's a good thing, considering his luck.

* * *

He sees her again. This time, it's only a few hours after he wanders in the rainy weather.

"Hello!" She greets him after running up to his taller form. She's short like her child age suggests. X glances left, right, and realizes there's no one else around. Was this done on purpose or was this soldier-nerves spewing false alarms?

"Hello there." X greets, a smile coming to his face as he doesn't enjoy scaring human children. Not that he often experiences interacting with them, but X is happy to express reploids (and androids) aren't too scary. "Do you need anything? Help maybe?" He would be happy to aid her in finding her family if the little girl was lost.

Could she be a little girl who was pampered like royalty? Her dress dates back to centuries ago. He almost wants to know what her parents did to get it. The world hasn't been in the best state since the wars began and neither has the economy. Tension between reploids and humans have been affecting the economy more than most think. X should know. He views the stocks, stats, and other factors every day during his occupation.

She smiles at him with a nod.

"I see. Then, please wait for a minute. You'll get sick being in the rain like this-We need to get you an umbrella." X turns and pauses when the girl with bold eyes pats his arm. "What?" He inquires because she's staring at him as if testing his resolve. X isn't sure what she's silently asking him to do before her little legs dash off down the street, and the android comes to terms with the fact there was now a child running in the rain.

"A-Ah, wait!" He runs after her, and honestly, he was the first (and possibly only) android. His legs are much faster than a human child's. Why is _X_ having trouble keeping up?

The chase goes on for longer than he would've liked. X ponders if Alia would believe him if he walked back into headquarters right now with a human child and he said the small girl outran him for several minutes. He'd likely get himself kicked out and the small human would become _their_ responsibility. The little human had the face of innocence after all.

The little girl turns the corner, and X follows two seconds later. His armored feet dig into the concrete as his vision locks on a new, even stranger scene.

There's a boy sleeping on the ground. A boy with _wings._ And he isn't alone. He has two cats cuddled up to him. Every single one of them had their eyes closed, and X feared they may be hurt or worse. His scan begins, testing the waters as observation settles in. One of the cats had a chestnut coat, heavy in fur, and a tail curled around the smaller feline. The kitten(?) trembled under the cold, a pattern of black and white stretching across its pelt.

X will admit, he was struck still for several seconds before noticing the little girl from earlier wave at him. She was standing beside the sleeping human(?) resting against the wall. There's a gentle, playful smile on her face. Her eyes seem to shine in question and gratefulness, gesturing with a hand to the three by her feet. The rain continued to pour. X continued to think.

He took a step forward.

She was gone, but the winged boy and drenched cats remained.

X knelt by the two felines and their...Owner?

X never owned any pets. Nor has he even seen a human with wings. Those are _real._ Organic. Blood vessels and all. "Excuse me," He gently calls, and the boy with brown hair twitches.

"Mmmh?" Eyes don't open. Not a problem.

"You're sleeping in the rain, you know." X calmly tells the sleepy child. The raindrops are headly something to think about with how strange this situation was. "How did you even get here?" The last question was stated rhetorically.

"Was fighting a big bird and snakes." The child with wings murmurs and X blinks before he gains an amused smile.

"I see. Was it difficult?"

"Well, _yeah._ And now I'm tired, sleepy, and hungry! So…" The boy shifts but does not further awaken. "I'm just gonna nap here," The boy yawns further, swallowing raindrops. His wings twitch, and X nearly jumps from the sheer shock of it.

"I don't think you should. It's raining." X tells the organic being, taking a long-glance around the area. Strange. Not a single person came down this street to this scene? Why only him? He can calculate it, but X is certain the chances of this strange occurrence is phenomenally low.

"Mew," X glances downwards to the feline in brown, dark eyes glittering up at him. The cat wasn't about to leave the small kitten alone but it was observing him. "Mew?"

X looks back to the boy with Icarus wings. He notes the other fell back into the pits of slumber before a response could properly be formed. "Well," X murmurs to himself. "This is a bad idea." The solution came to rest on his shoulders ever since he entered this isolated part of the city. He can't just leave them here. And this boy…

X is almost _certain_ there will be scientists foaming at the mouths to get their hands on him.

Android's shouldn't tremble but his hands are unwillingly shaking.

"Right," X murmurs, banishing early memories. "Let's get you three out of here," He offers a finger to the presumed older cat. "If you'll allow me?" The android kindly asks and finds an answer in the pleasing touch of a wet nose against his armor. He's careful to pick the boy up, holding the winged boy in a cradled way to block most of the feather wings brushing against his azure chest plates. The cat with monochrome colors resided on the boy's remaining visible feathery limbs due to the brown feline's insistence. Out of the three, the black and white kitten seems to be the most exhausted. The feline didn't so much as twitch.

"Are you sure you're in good condition to follow?" He inquires after the chestnut-colored cat trailing after him because the four-legged creature must be freezing. The rain hasn't stopped, instead, pouring an increasing amount of raindrops.

"Mew!"

X wonders how his life became so strange to the fact he's talking to cats now.

"Alright." His apartment is only a couple of miles away.

He could've sworn, the cat following after him was freely tasting the raindrops. X didn't have the heart to warn the feline about how unhealthy that was, not after seeing the girl in white dance around the drops and feel for the water. The boy and these cats must be the little girl's friends. ...Where is she now? Perhaps the boy with wings had answers.

X hopes he didn't bite off more than he could chew.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are made.
> 
> And Pit is annoying as ever.

The air is warm and pleasantly heated. Not a hint of the wild, waking world of magic, gods and chaos your lungs have been exposed to. A flare of content hits, and curling up tighter on soft fabric is of little challenge to the mind who found solace. There's no reason to move. Not when this feeling...This unique feeling...What is it?

Home. It feels like home. A normal life, dorms, houses, apartments...A living space to sleep, eat, and perform hobbies. Studying was always a hassle but the times of rest and laziness were a pleasant distraction for self-care in college. Wasn't there a few more projects due? You have to get up. A college student has to force themselves awake since no one else will. Well. Maybe five more minutes will be okay. First, a stretch.

Eyes crusty, your foot kicks out.

The feeling is odd. Something came in contact with a warm surface. Upon further thought, the surface was known as skin as warm breath tickles fur.

Shooting awake with buzzing adrenaline, you take note of Pit resting on the couch with loud snores. He's sprawled on the structure, wings every-which-way, and his limbs limp. A blanket laid on the floor. The brain reloads previous events, and how feet were no longer monster-cat feet, but pure feline paws and a kitten-structure. It also tells of the memories of what had previously led to fainting on the street due to overexertion.

...A surge of worry crawls through your hidden claws. Heat searing, a moment is taken to observe around the room. You have to look carefully. Where _is_ this? Basic furniture, a taste of enclosed air, the smell of food, and faint sounds of metal, pans, and meows.

Wait.

Do you feel the puzzlement budding in your stomach? Paws slipped and hit the floor with a stumbling grace. Walking on all-fours is a bit of a hassle. When you walk on two-legs all your life, the sudden switch is a bit...Cheshire must be a strong (cat) person regardless of his odd quirks. After all, how else would he be able to carry out a dangerous plan to minimize damage?

A twinge attacks the core, and forcing the thought away is the only reason guilt doesn't attempt to swallow you whole.

This is not the time to think of the past.

The door is open in a crack. Using the new cat muzzle, you nose your way through with a wiggle and a press forward. Yes, you almost fall a few times but you manage to make it into the short halls and find an open doorway. This entire experience in being several times smaller than everything else is daunting but not impossible to get through. An ear twitches, sensing the increase of sound after decreasing distance. The polished wood became cold tile as cat paws finally made it to the next room.

A kitchen, with one stranger in armor and Claire the newly transformed cat. The being in blue is decorating pancakes, shedding pieces of fruit on the top, and placing a syrup tray on the bottom. He's focused on the breakfast, emerald eyes honed on the dish as he carefully finishes up the decoration. Satisfied, the stranger takes a second to admire his work. …Does he cook often?

Claire sat on the counter, tilting her head downwards to lock eyes with the increasingly confused college-student-turned cat. Her curled tail of fluff raises an inch. You dart closer to her, but she's too high up. The difference in height is already staggering, and now Claire is able to leap further with agile cat-legs.

She still visibly brightened judging by the new light shining in her eyes. Cheshire did that too. Body language had been personally taught by him and…

Claire leapt off the table and greeted you to an embrace. She leaned forward and used her neck to provide a hug, which led to your cat nose pushing into the air with a twitch.

The embrace was a bit longer than what the core could take. Why is she trying to comfort you? Why _would_ Claire attempt to give comfort to a monster? Is it because she's one too? ...No, an educated mind can easily see that's is not correct. She's a good person. Judging by her mythical forest of life and wonder. The nectar within those fruits were likely tears and lost futures. Claire was an adult, but she had been fairly young before death. What had happened, one could wonder, but none of that mattered right now as Claire finally retreats with a playful twinkle in her eye.

The lack of warmth following after her retreat created a hollow hole best to be ignored.

"Oh? Is your friend awake?" A new voice spoke, the owner the short young man in blue armor. "It seems you're both healthy aside from the high levels of exhaustion. I'm happy for you." He delivers a smile before turning back to the pancakes. ...This person had a unique set of emerald-colored eyes. He didn't seem to leak any hostility or ill-will. "Hopefully your owner is well. He had a few bruises and burns...And I went ahead to patch him up."

 _Owner?_ The word sets every cell in the body aflame with _hate._

"Meow!" Claire exclaims, and you wonder _why_ she's doing that when words have been around for thousands of years for a _reason._ Still, disregarding that, did this Blueberry just say Pit was their _owner?_ Your _owner?_

Eighth-grade syndrome man or not, this guy was about to get clawed from the leg and up! A small warning should be enough. There wouldn't be any _real_ injury. This person took you out of the rain, as suspicious as he looks. Take this as a little test of good-will.

...This wasn't a good idea. The moment paws moved to touch the stranger's leg, cool, _solid_ metal became real. This was _actual_ armor. Expensive, _battle-ready_ , armor. Was this man a soldier of some sort?

Curious emerald eyes peered down, and one does not easily admit how being shellshocked can create a stand-still. Do you feel the hint of beginning terror seeping into the core? The much-taller being moves hand moving downwards to touch, and your remaining ear flattens. He pauses, close but far. The person in blue seems to observe the behavior displayed, an uncommon sight.

"Ah. I'm not good with animals at all…" He mumbles and pulls away. There's a hint of apology in his expression. "That's...A shame. I like cats." The one in blue armor continues to ramble to himself, eyes darting to the door that had flown open in the next moment. "Is it because I like the comforting qualities a normal organic being would have?"

 _What?_ Is all an educated brain could question under his strange words. The sound of incoming footsteps, drop the mood into another level of puzzlement.

"Is that pancakes? I'm starving!" Pit chirps, running into the kitchen without any sense of danger. Upon seeing the person in blue, the angel halts. "Oh wait, you're not Lady Palutena...And this isn't," His sapphire hues fall on the two cats present. Pit takes another long look around the kitchen. _"Oh."_ Slow as the warrior was, Pit's memory must've finally caught up.

The person in blue chuckles lowly. "Yes. 'Oh' indeed. My name is X Light. I own this little apartment and I found you unconscious in the rain. That's dangerous, you know?" He lightly scolds, and Pit seems to stare without an ounce of manners. "You could've gotten sick. Or someone with unsavory desires would've," X shut himself up with a shake of the head. "Are you alright?" X questions, a frown pulling on his features.

"Yeah," Pit murmurs. "May I...May I eat that?" He's not hesitant, only lost. An odd tone to have with the person who once cut off your ear without hesitation.

X smiles warmly, similar to Claire's comforting upturned lips. "Well, you're the one I made this entire breakfast for. Go ahead."

Pit hastily gives a 'thank you' before dashing to the table and beginning to chow down on the piles of pancakes present.

X seemed amazed by how quickly he was able to devour more than half the pancakes in under a couple of minutes.

Claire looked amused. There's a tiny smile on her cat-muzzle.

There's no reason to be astonished or feel mirth about Pit's manners and devouring skills. He's just eating like a savage anime child. A black and white tail flicks, and the feeling accompanying such action is strange but oddly comforting.

Pit mumbles something as he eats. It jumbled and muffled by the food. There's no way anyone can understand him.

" 'Why aren't I freaking out'?" X repeats the words in perfect clarity. "Ah. I know you're the real deal because my scanners don't lie, is all. There can be weird occurrences in the world." X nods along to Pit's continued food-filled language. "I'm an android. Your wings are organic, my processor says, and I'm inclined to believe it. Are you a full-fledged angel or an artificial human? I apologize for being rude if my questions offend you." X nods.

"...A robot?" Pit gasps, piece of a pancake falling out of his mouth.

"Android." X easily corrects, and Pit winces.

"Oh." He looked two seconds from saying 'there's a difference?' but thankfully Claire's quick thinking to meow, shot his opportunity down.

There's a quiet silence, not too comfortable judging by the atmosphere of a hidden spark of annoyance and puzzled manners.

"That's uh...Cool. I'm Pit! Lady Palutena's captain of the guard!"

X blinks, and it's easy to note the android looks fairly human.

Meanwhile, an educated mind _screams_ why the _heck_ would someone give out information about themselves without knowing much about the other. X was a stranger. X was likely _armed._ X is suspicious! Was Pit just an idiot? Or was this kind of tactic? It's easy to doubt him. Pit made no sense, whatever. And you only knew him for about a day and some hours! (Those fights in between the college raids did not count.)

"Lady…?" X inquires, as expected.

"Yeah! The goddess of Light!"

He's mentioned her before. Before cutting off your ear. Among other instances unimportant but the war-grudge is going to remain. If you were to think about it fully, Palutena must be a God who combats Hades on a daily basis.

Which means she's also on your list of idiotic people. Those unable to see the suffering in front of them...You'll never forgive Pit.

The oblivious angel scooped up the lost piece of pancake and eagerly scarfed it down.

...He's worse than what most could imagine. Food habits and all.

"I see." X smiles, and it's already hard to tell what he's thinking. "This is Abel City. Year 21XX."

Pit choked on his food, just as kitten lungs gasped for air. Claire is the only one bearing an extreme calm during this silly scenario.

Reminded of her previous aura, you resolve to ask about it when everything was settled.

"Are you alright? I knew I shouldn't have sprung that on you so suddenly, and yet…" X mumbles and Pit waves a hand of dismissal with uneasy laughter.

"N-No, you're fine! I'm just...Surprised? Yeah, and very _very_ confused." He glares at the monster disguised as a small cat. It's easy enough to match those daggers of accusation, a single ear flattening. You can play this game too, _fool._ "I'm really far away from home now...Geez." Despite his huffy-tone, the angel finished up the remaining bits of breakfast on the plate. "Man...Your pancakes weren't bad!"

"How are you going to get back?" X questions, and holds a smile, likely because of the previous comment.

"I'll uh...I'll wait for Lady Palutena to pick me up." He shoots a finger in the direction of the black and white feline, and one wonders if there's a pattern to be sensed here. "You're not coming with me!" Pit shouts, abrupt, and final. He winces when Clarie releases a confused 'meow' and couldn't meet her beautiful cat eyes. "You can't. Maybe Claire can but you," Pit trails off as his blue hues dart to X's form. The android seemed increasingly curious.

"I don't think I follow...Isn't that cat yours?"

Pit cringed, and all in all, the feeling is mutual. "No way! ...I mean. I love to pet cats-They're fluffy and cute! But not _that one._ Not happening!" He looks over to Claire with the smudge of guilt. "I don't mind bringing innocents back with me, though."

"Innocents?" X seemed dazed. "And what did this cat do to deserve the opposite title?"

Pit grimaced. "What _didn't_ they do?"

There are many bold statements to clash against his words. Instead, all that can come out is an angry 'meow' hiss or yowl. Pit isn't at all deterred by your stare, he looked like he was _ready_ to accept any challenge. Claire swiftly steps in between you two before those little claws decide to cause damage on actual skin. Rematches will be demanded. Revenge will be administered.

Pit's expression is a cross between sourness and bitter standing. He looks away with crossed arms before beaming happily back at X. "Anyway! Thank you for letting us stay here. I was a bit tired out from all that exercise! We'll leave cause uh, we don't want to bother you?" The angel finishes with a sheepish glint in his eyes.

The android is quiet, and one could only wonder why. Perhaps suspect too, but there's heavy wondering.

"You can stay for as long as you'd like. I'm sure your...Goddess is coming here soon." X says this, quite firmly, but these ears have listened to others speak for years and years. There are many different kinds of people, and X's tone of voice tells of someone who's both worried and uneasy. Could this be the result of Pit's appearance to be a child or something else? "I hope this doesn't sound strange," The android murmurs. "But I must ask you don't stay here long."

Pit blinks. "Is there a war going on here too?"

X doesn't reply for a minute. He then nods, resolute, and oddly firm.

Pit nods. "Don't worry. We'll soon be out of your...Hair?"

X laughed, the red gem on his helmet glinting. "I have hair, don't worry. I simply don't take off my armor too often."

"Why? Isn't that uncomfortable?" Pit wonders aloud, and the android seems to offer a grin.

"My previous mentor practically beat this habit into me. You're quite vulnerable without your armor…"

Interest drifting, it's time to check on Claire. She seems to be watching intently, observing her surroundings with a look unknown to even an educated mind. With a swift movement of paws, attention is grabbed on her end as your whiskers brush those strands of chestnut fur. She doesn't freak out at all, and one can easily wonder if she's been through events stranger than transforming into a cat.

Come to think of it, you know only a little bit of your group. Akechi had not opened up. Cheshire however...He tells you the occasional story about his living days. Did Claire have a decent life despite her regrets? Is her light genuine compared to Akechi's blinding rays demanding attention and a difficult sense of justice? You want to ask her. Your vocals may not be working right at this time with all the 'Meows' and 'mews' but the desire to learn about your new companion remains.

Glancing back at X, you notice there's a glimmer in his eyes.

...It's a familiar mist. Strange, to see the haze of loneliness in the eyes of an _android_ of all things, but X seems to be a person of his own despite the AI stereotypes. How many androids did this world have, you wonder, but there's no need to find out.

Staying here is not the goal.

"Hey X, how did you find us?" Pit questions, curious. "I didn't really know where we were," He frowns, "But we weren't in plain sight either." His tone isn't suspicious. The angel must've gathered the stranger wasn't a bad person. ...What a fool. This is why he easily attacked without knowing the full circumstances.

X sighs. "So I'm assuming you know nothing about a girl in white, pale hair and piercing eyes?"

Do you feel it? A nervous chill between your spine and stomach.

Cheshire's face came to mind but for a completely different reason. Fur wraps around you close, and eyes dart to Claire's stare to _calm down._ As if she understood what was ailing the disguised monster. She doesn't know, it's impossible for her, but the gesture is almost appreciated. Her aura of calms with a twinge of worry helps set aside the scattered thoughts beginning to erupt.

"Nope," Pit shrugs in denial, as expected. "Sorry." His wings twitch.

X nods, deep in thought but accepting of the answer. "I saw her a couple of times, and she led me to you. I thought you two would know one another...How odd. Could I be seeing ghosts?" If you can call her that. She seems a lot more powerful than a simple ghost.

"Woah! Woah, woah, is that possible?" Pit sputters, both amazed and brutally pale from a cat eyes viewpoint.

X laughs sheepishly. "Apparently so."

"Scary," Pit murmurs, and jumps and reels to meet the chestnut furred cat. "But not you, Claire! You're nice!" He blurts.

Claire doesn't bother reacting to that, but you could feel her radiating amusement. Her whiskers twitch.

"Well, it's early morning," X tells with a small smile. "I won't keep you trapped here...But please cover yourself up before going outside. It's dangerous. Your wings are pretty and people might try to exploit that. Be careful, alright? And anything goes wrong, rush right to the Maverick Hunter Headquarters." The android stands up, his armor is oddly silent on the floorboards. Was he a master of stealth then? "I have a job to do...So unless your goddess comes back, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah! See you later, X!"

The android provides a tiny wave before strolling out of the room. When the door closed, you knew he went back to his own resting quarters. The resulting silence was almost blissful.

Pit crosses his arms. He tilts his head downwards to the two felines resting on the floor. Fingers tapping against an arm, Pit's sour expression finally makes sense after he speaks.

"Now then, mind _explaining_ how we ended up here in the first place? _Cat?_ "

And well, you figure it's better than being called Kitty-Cat.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your recent links may be weakened, but you can still tug on them during their time of need.
> 
> Abandonment is not an option.

Charades has become the least favorite game in all of history. Perhaps this was because Pit was an idiot and couldn't guess anything to save his life. Maybe it was because trying to explain events with paws and meows weren't helpful at all. None of it mattered, the fact is, the game was utter hell in explaining the situation. Pit was impatient too, an unreliable brat with far too much power in his hands. Once again, how did _he_ become a captain? What kind of god likes this chicken-winged jerk?

At least Claire understands. While there are no words between the 'meows', you could read her body language and have an _inkling_ to what she's saying. It's fascinating, truly, as it feels you two share a mental bond. Telepathy of sorts.

_["Are you all right, Little Friend?"]_

Like that. Her mouth isn't moving, Claire wasn't talking, and yet her thoughts are loud and clear. An ear of hers, twitches. Cat's aren't too expressive. Her tone is pulled by auras of calm and understanding. She makes it difficult not to listen.

_["Oh, Pit isn't that bad! He's a little...Energetic but I'm sure he's kind."]_

There's resolve to tell her all of Pit's observed faults when they get away from him and his 'For the power of Light!" nonsense. There's no reason to place strain on relationships when the goal is to get back without harm. It's simple enough to provide a gesture of acceptance, turning away to wallow in different thoughts.

"Well, that was a waste of time," Pit mumbles. "I'm gonna go check this world out. You coming, Claire?"

Claire hops on over with a delighted slam of paw pads on the floor.

If you were to stay longer with Pit, disaster would occur. This way, without seeing one another, both of you could calm down. Hopefully.

 _["Are you not coming?"]_ Claire's paws came to a full stop, and she glanced back. Her actions sparked a gentle wave of warmth. Do you feel it? The tingling surprise under nervous confusion...She's a good person. Why is she a good person?

Come up with an excuse.

 _["If you...Say so. We'll be back as soon as possible. Take care, and look for out X too, if you can."]_ Her advice is puzzling and concerning at the same time as she scurries to follow after the angel who opened the door for her. _["Bye now!"]_

And they're gone.

…What _about_ X? He's an android who's apparently lonely. Why does he concern two monster cats and an angel? X may be doing good deeds but he doesn't get a pass to be looked after, right?

Take a look around the kitchen one last time. The plates are safely stacked in the sink. The floor is clean, and the counters were high. Standing to four paws, the stroll to find X had begun. Do you feel it? A swooshing wave of both curiosity and a spark of nervous nerves? You shouldn't do this, bother the android who left you to your own devices. Still, Claire, your new companion had requested his safety. To keep her happy, surely it must be done.

Long ago, the decision to keep your companions happy has been decided as a must-do. To X, then, and whatever troubles he may face as an android.

Finding someone without a designated scent is difficult, the cat nose almost useless in an apartment smelling of syrup and baked batter.

Out of all the open doors, there's one doorway closed.

Placing a paw pad on the cold material, an educated college student can only wonder how to open this without touching the high-up knob.

...Of course. Claws slid out, a strange sensation, before the tiny blades scratched against the solid door. The sound scrapes through the air, and the faint warmth of embarrassment is enough to dig harder. How do you feel? Having to scratch on a door like a common house pet because you're no longer tall enough of capable to turn a knock. And X _still_ hasn't come to the door.

Open up already…!

The door gave away with a creak.

X's armored boots are the first thing cat eyes can notice from this height.

"Um," X speaks, disbelieving. "Yes? Ah, wait, talking to a cat again…" His tone is sheepish. "It's as if you can reply," The android murmurs, and to irritate him, paw pads swiftly swiped across the floor as you ran into his room. "I could've sworn Claire's intelligence is similar to that of," He pauses. "W-Wait, come back, it's not safe in there!" Aka, either he's hiding something or this room isn't cat-proof. Time to find out. There shouldn't be anything that can kill a monster feline.

Wires littered the floor. X didn't seem like the type to get messy but his room feels unwelcome and gloomy in atmosphere. He must rarely be in here, home a second location.

Upon observation, androids don't sleep in regular beds. That much was clear as a cylinder container laying horizontally remained open and warm. This body's senses could feel the energy put into that special tube-thing. The machine likely scanned X for problems or served as a resting port. Androids would need specialized equipment to live on their own. At least X didn't seem like the type who was enslaved? Or wanted to do the enslaving? Robot movies were quite the rage on social media.

Speaking of X, he had scooped you up with a swift moment and careful armored fingers. Commencing the struggle of being handled, hisses and mewls were the only sounds leaving cat teeth. He was lucky. If this was Pit, these sharp points would've been able to bite into his far-more sensitive epidermis layer. With this height, pupils became sharper slits and the entire room was revealed. The contents of a photo frame nearby caught your eye—

"Cats," X murmurs as he carefully moves. Despite his earlier disagreements in keeping a cat inside the room, he gently put this black and white feline back outside his door. The frame is out of sight. "Those cat videos were fairly accurate." The android muses in what one could identify as amusement. He exits the room to kneel and offer a hand. There's no need to go near him, but the excited gleam in android eyes can easily make others feel bad.

Is this why Claire asked to look after X for a while? Who was in the photo with him?

In truth, it's not your business but curiosity can always nitpick, can't it? An inch meant to be scratched.

Leaning forward, you lift a paw and put it on his armored hand. The metal is cool, smooth.

X pauses then proceeds to light up the room with a beam of pure happiness in contrast to his bafflement. He didn't expect that. No one should unless they were some type of cat-mind reader.

"Ah, and I don't know your name...How about Mono? Until Pit comes back. Then I can ask him." A finger gently reaches and pets the top of your head. The urge to bite him is simply turned down _only_ because teeth would likely break under that blue barrier of his. "Mono, for Monochrome."

...Still, as stated before, anything is better than 'Kitty-Cat.'

X laughs lightly. A college student's mind can wonder what different faces cats can make. "Mono it is."

Claire, please come back already so the only emotions to focus on are revenge and determination. There's no room for bonding with strangers.

Not really.

* * *

_This is a dream._

_You were no longer in elementary school, that much is certain. The spilled books on the floor and the unfamiliar floorboards are not yours. This house, a creaky, old, thing is warm but sorrowful. How could anyone like it here, but children who have little to nothing? The house is quiet without siblings to run around and wrestle with. This shouldn't be in your grasp, why were you seeing this?_

_Whose dream is it? It had to be from someone you know. There's a link. A fine, trembling link reaching out with vibration of familiarity._

_Cheshire? No._

_Claire? Possible, but unlikely. You don't know her enough to—_

_A name is called, but it's not yours._

_Feet move anyway, human feet. Too small to be college student sized. Too different, lacking what made you, you._

" _There you are!" There's a woman present, warm and tired. Her hair is long and there are bags under her eyes. The kitchen is cold on bare feet. The heater must be broken. Such is familiar, at least. The cold air when the heat is busted. "Come here, Goro." She calls over with stretched arms._

_This must be a memory, one not meant for this pitiful college student to see._

_Reaching the mother in several steps, she hugs the child close, unaware of the creature wearing her child's skin. She's warm, warm, and alive. This mother was comforting in her way, as the memories of siblings huddled together on a cold winter night strikes home and child fingers cling back in desperation. "Mommy loves you too, you know? Let's get to work on making those sunny-side eggs. Okay?"_

_A gulp, a feeling of hope which certainly doesn't belong._

" _Okay."_

_His voice is young. Innocent, yet familiar all the same._

_**Goro,** _ _Your small fingers reach to give the mother another egg. She smiles, thanking the action with a friendly attitude. A reward is given with a gentle pat on the head while the heart bursts with content. The motivation to provide more help increases, and digits move to touch the other shells._

_**Goro.**_ _Regardless of the feelings, you plead. Plead and scream for the owner of this body to listen. Call his first name. Repeat. To snap him out of this forced dream and wake up. A sweet memory like this..._

_**It's not real,** _

" _Do you want to help me flip the eggs?" His mother coos, an amused tilt on her lips._

" _Can I?" He's shy, innocent, and happy.  
_

" _Of course, Goro. Always."_

_**You're dead, Goro.** _

_He doesn't feel it, but you do. There's one last intruder, watching from a corner. A snake, tongue swiping, and eyes observing. No one else notices the creature watching the family bonding. The bonding which has long disappeared into a haze of memories. A snake. It's a damn snake. You have no idea what this is but Akechi needs to snap out of it...Right now!_

_**Wake up. None of this is real.** _

_The snake is coming closer. Slithering slow and steady, knowing it may win the race._

_**Wake up.**_ _You hiss urgently, unable to properly move, unable to control the functions belonging to someone else. This was not your body. You were the second seat. A link. An influencer. And such a job can surely be fit for the one Akechi called 'Leader' so mockingly correct? If this stubborn brat won't listen..._

_**Wake up!** _

_Goro sluggishly blinks but he doesn't move. His eyes trail to the snake approaching his feet._

**She's trying to mentally destroy you,**

_Goro kneels, curious. He creates a curious child-like sound._

_**To control you.** _

_He reaches out a finger, not at all afraid._

_**Aren't you the one who said he'd live for himself?** _

_Goro Akechi pauses._

_The snake hisses and lunges viciously. Goro shrieks and falls backward, terror overriding both cores present. His eyes dart to his mother for help, only to see her frozen mid-egg crack. Time has long slowed down, but aid will not come. Those deadly fangs are coming closer. The snake can easily choke a child his size._

_Goro breathes in, pupils shrinking._

_Your invisible claws are willing to dig into this body's resting emotion. Following the link's distinct pull, a college student has many tricks, and tugging the ropes is one of them._

_Goro releases a feral snarl and launches himself right at the daring serpent. The two predators hardly meet in the middle but both wrestling to the ground without issue. Goro spits and growls while the serpent hisses and tries to bite. The boy is skillful in dodging. He seems used to the crazed atmosphere of a deadly battle. The chaos shakes the 'dream' but do you feel it? The distinct cheer for Akechi's decision to fight back._

_He may have been devoured, but he was still there. Still in one piece._

_You have to get back._

_Hands faded and monster claws form in place. He dug the sharp weapons in and threw the serpent over his head. It hits the cabinet before falling to the floor. The snake attempts to retreat for a breath before Goro recovers from his power high, but he's more experienced than one expects. The boy pounces, cat ears sprouting and tail lashing like a whip. The snake falls silent as he crushes the magical serpent with a couple of palms, feet, and even teeth._

_The snake fades away into purple dust._

_Everything shakes, a horrible earthquake ravaging through the dreamscape. Goro simply remains to stare at the spot where the snake disappeared. His mother had vanished, as did the eggs and the pans. Goro's feline tail lowers and curls around his leg._

_There's grief, the thin link proves. Grief, regret, and longing._

" _Don't expect me to thank you." Akechi murmurs, child voice and all, but he sounds like himself. He's not lost in the memories of the past. A past you were only semi-aware of._

_Internally, there's relief flooding your form. It's easy to shout words close to promises, declaration a tiring feat but able to reach the most stubborn of souls. He listens but it's obvious Akechi doesn't care much for promises when actions were better. That was fine. He shouldn't have to wait long. Akechi just...Had to hang on._

" _...See you later, Leader."_

_The dream breaks and everything falls away._

" _Don't forget about me."_

* * *

Waking up in a frenzy is not the best way to end an afternoon nap. In fact, it's one of the worst, especially since the android had this bright idea of wrapping your prone form in blankets when asleep. Now every paw was tangled and meows for help barely reached past the fabric over feline ears! To be a cat may look easy but with size...It's truly not.

"Oh, you're awake?" X's voice tells how close he is in the room. Not too far, a solid guess would point to a couch and the air of the living room. "Here, let me help." A shuffle of movement is the only warning given before each piece of cloth was gently removed. Face finally freed, your eyes narrowed to slits as X sits back up patiently.

"All better. You're a bit of a handful, aren't you?" The android chuckles in amusement.

Siblings often say things like that. X is strangely animated for an android. This world was odd.

X briefly stills and raised two fingers to the side of his helmet. "X here," He murmurs and aims his gaze intently ahead. Cat paws brush the floor as your feline body approaches. He was taking a call of sorts. "Ah, really? I'll be right there. Also, Alia, this may be a bad time but can I ask you something…"

A singular ear flicks.

"What foods do cats like? H-Huh, this isn't a phase!" There's a flash of scarlet spreading across his face. Androids can apparently blush. "I'm simply looking after one for a little while. Well, two." More silence. X frowns. "Please don't tease me. I want to get along with them but I don't think they like me." Another beat. "Yes, I'm on my way." He glances over in your direction, likely observing a 'defenseless kitten.' "...Oh no," X groans, surprisingly human-like. "I didn't think to ask who I should have watch this cat. Pit already left," He sighs and offers a hand.

You do not move to get to his offered limb. This is a pet thing, you were certain. X might just try to _tame_ this hostile cat who didn't belong to anyone. And if that happens, will memories be wiped?

"I understand how you feel," X murmurs. "But I can't leave you alone in here either." He continues despite his earlier disdain at talking to animals. "It would be irresponsible of me if an accident happened while I was gone." His reasoning was sound. "I'll take you with me, but, and I hope you understand me— _Please_ don't run off," X says with a frown. "Headquarters is definitely not the safest for small organic mammals."

...To be fair, X is watching after a 'lonely' cat Pit purposely left behind. Claire was going to have her paws full. It's a miracle the 'Palutena' mentioned isn't here. There's a feeling to believe she wouldn't have any patient auras toward anyone who once worked under Hades. Former commander or not.

Slimming forward, paws gently pat the metal on his blue armor. X smiles, emeralds gleaming and delight lighting up his features. Another set of fingers join in, picking up your feline form with gentle care. It's scary, for the floor to vanish on you. At least X's grip was tight and secure. He would not allow his furry guest to fall as he adjusts a grip into cradling your form in his arm.

Don't look down, and it'll all be fine.

"We might come across Pit in the way there, I hope he'll be able to take you off hands once we meet again." X gathers some supplies before heading down the stairs of his apartment to look at the cloudy sky. "It's strange," He murmurs, and ears stretch to understand what he means."I have a bad feeling…" The android runs a finger on your furry head. You purposely bite him, pulling teeth because the metal _was_ durable. X laughs a little before strolling down the street in a fast-paced stroll.

There were humans here. Other metallic people too. This world was strange, alright.

X smiled and waved with his free hand to a mother with her two children. She smiles back although hesitant, her two children waving back because they're much more polite. X doesn't seem bothered by the treatment and crosses the street in equal strides. Through cat eyes, it's easy to observe how the woman hurried to walk further down the street with her offspring.

You wonder how Akechi is doing. He should be strong enough to fight off any further mind games Medusa throws at him. He should know the reality between memories and ruined pasts with current cruelties. His increased strength and claws will help him live should his will remain strong. It should, as even if Akechi occasionally wavers depending on what's thrown his way, the younger person was chaotic and ruthless.

Cheshire is a different story, but that cat was a survivor in your eyes. You fully trusted him to keep himself together even if one of those snakes ended up devouring him. He relies on his instincts most of the time.

Akechi and Cheshire are _yours._ Your comrades, companions, and partners in crime. Claire may be new but she's likely going to fit-in nicely.

If the two and her meet…It'll be a wonderful thing.

To watch your makeshift group become bigger. Closer. Yes, a wonderful thing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea develops with the exposure of a new mystery.

Oddly enough, this whole building feels surreal from the number of metallic people walking around. The floors are tiled and clean, and the swift taps of keyboards can easily remind a college student of typing away before deadlines and all of the stress. An office job also held atmospheres like this. Rushed, full of work, and employees running back and forth. Although, these reploids had specialized weapons of their own. Do you feel the faint relief and unease of being unable to walk freely among those tall, heavy feet of metal people?

Reploids.

X is a very talkative person. He quietly told stories of this world throughout the walk. In fact, the android seemed to enjoy doing so. He talked about his job and how the world was a very busy place with hostile malware viruses and politics. Politics seem to be a big thing no matter where you go, it seems.

X was apparently a really famous android because he was the _only_ android. Everyone else here was a _Reploid_ , which stood for a replicated-android. X was the only original. He was a commander, an ambassador, and a soldier all in one. To be an android means a lot of responsibility when the rest of the world is human and ready to tear you down.

So he said but are you really the type to be skeptical of a lonely android with a tiny cat in his arms?

Claire was right. X was someone to look after, even if he wasn't someone to care about. There were more pressing matters...Oh, who's the blond lady waving him over? Is that the secretary? Oh, she's a reploid too. Come to think of it, there aren't many humans here. Considering how X views the government as those who see reploid lives as nothing but scrap metal, it's easy to conclude guesses on _why._

"X, you're here!"

X's grip doesn't tighten thankfully, but his hand _does_ wriggle fingers through cat fur. This is only allowed because of his hidden stress. Not because it feels nice or anything, no. "Alia," The android in blue smiles. "Good to see you again. I took the day off and then...Another raid?" His voice gains an edge, and that is when pieces are put together, that X's job is definitely serious.

"I'm afraid so-Is, is that a cat?" Alia doesn't quite sputter as most would but she's curious. Too curious, as fingers pause from the keyboard at her desk. Reploid or not, the way she was staring set off too many alarms. And X knew it, tilting his body away so she couldn't reach and grab you to inspect the tiny feline herself.

"Well," X coughs. "Let's talk about Mono later, the raid first." He requests, and Alia agrees with a nod. "I was surprised to hear Mavericks have been raiding human Cemeteries," He pauses. "Could there be a reason they're grave robbing? Mavericks have never took interest in the dead before…"

"...Think It has something to do with Sigma?" Alia quietly mentions, and the blue android doesn't quite _freeze_ , there's a sharp increase in tension surrounding his form. The blond reploid either doesn't notice or chose not to comment on it.

"Bolts, I hope not." X murmurs. "He's dead. _Again."_ A shift. "It may be Halloween soon but there's no way he's coming back from the dead a third time." Bold but not at all confident, the atmosphere remains heavy. The chatter in the halls and from those entering and exiting the Headquarters of a specialized force grew softer as time and silence passed.

A mewl left cat teeth, and X glances at your form for two seconds before looking back to his colleague.

No, don't look away, secretive jerk. Explain!

To be fair, it's not like you can directly ask him…

"It's concerning. They're entering restricted areas for the organic dead but for what reason?" Alia pulls up a file on her computer. "Besides treasure." She adds, "Are you willing to check it out?" Her eyes dart back over to you. She's doing it again. That curious look!

X nods without hesitation. "It's not like we could just leave this alone." He comments, humorlessly, prepared. "When should I go?"

"Now." Alia confirms. "I can look after your cat until you return." She offers, impassive, waiting, and patient all in one.

"Uh," X begins. He seems to hesitate.

Alia holds her hands out. She looks gentle, hands clasped together in wait.

No. This android better not—

"This cat isn't mine," He curtly reminds her. "I expect Mono to be fit as a fiddle when I get back." X demands, and as a bundle of cat fur, you arrive in the waiting fingers of a stranger. The 'betrayal' hits harder than Hades could punch. "I trust you know what cat food to get." His emerald eyes seem to glimmer.

Alia beams, eyes staying on you for too long. "Of course, X. Whatever you and your human talk says." She's amused, both with this situation and likely your obvious _don't do this_ flattening of one ear.

The blue android nods and provides one last glance in your direction before heading off. "I'll be back!" And with that, the only person you know for at least a few hours is gone.

"Good luck!" Alia replies, loud and cheerful even as the other disappears down the wave of reploid. Cat eyes blink as she brings her head down to meet you at eye-level. "Hello there, friend." She smiles, and there's no reason to trust it. "My name is Alia...How did you manage to catch X's attention?" An innocent question, as the reploid is, she's not asking for a true answer. Instead, a finger rubs at the top of your eyes, right above the sensitive cat nose.

There must be dust in the air, because an overwhelming wave of _tickling_ comes across feline senses, and you sneeze.

Thankfully, whatever curse this transformation imposed did not come undone.

Unfortunately, Alia's new expression of sheer astonishment is enough to drive chills down a four-legged spine.

"You're truly alive and tame, aren't you Mono?" She giggles, and one could _wonder_ how human-like reploids truly were. Most of them had a strange type of bulky armor. Alia's was a rosy red with white plates on her shoulders and knees. She's trying not to appear threatening but these new senses know better. Alia could easily crush a cat like a bug if she wanted to. If it weren't for her coworker relation to X, claws would've slid out and tried to make scratch art on her face.

Did she put you down? The table is fairly cold but better than being at the hands of a stranger.

"Do you want to see what X is up to?" Alia offers, and you're thankful she isn't the type to create a squeaky voice in order to be 'friendly' to animals. Her fingers slid across the keys before a holographic window zapped to life in a green hue. The cubes of data create a dark sky with plain grass and tombstones laying out and about. It's interesting enough to stare at. "Another cemetery it seems." Alia murmurs, eyes on the screen. "Watch carefully now…"

X has a weapon on his arm. A cannon of sorts, fixed to his arm while X holds a defensive stance. He must have teleported in from minutes ago, from a source unknown to this otherworlder. As observed, the android _is_ a soldier. He had the posture and apparently the drive. His face was completely straight and blank, the 'android' face almost creating him to be the perfect

"X, there are several mavericks nearby." Alia murmurs, Work Mode activated. Her eyes are completely on the screen, away from the cat she had previously watched over. Away from the world as she focuses on the job and life her duties entail.

 _{"Yes, I've noticed."}_ X replies through Alia's headset, feline ears barely able to catch wind of the conversation of near-soundproofed equipment. _{"I'll be intercepting them."}_ A request disguised by a command.

"Understood. Be careful." Alia doesn't look away from the digital plate, and this creates the perfect timing to see if it's as holographic as it looks.

"Ah," Alia doesn't blink as a cat paw flashes through the screen back and forth. "...Nothing wrong here, just a curious paw." She mutters, and X's quiet chuckle resounds through the headpiece. "Proceed, X."

There's a new reploid on screen. He has weapons as well, though, as a terrorist should. X easily takes him down without trouble. Then the next. Three hostile reploids are easily defeated and the android isn't winded. His expression never changes but do you ever wonder? Has he ever felt similar to you in feelings of morals? Has he once flinched and internally screamed when someone's life was cut short because of his weapons and stronger drive?

Or does he blindly fight as Pit does? A slave to a higher power.

X doesn't seem like the type to be puppeted across the battlefield. He may be under orders but…

"Watch out, X." Alia steadily commands. "You've found the current ringleader." Her fingers swipe against the keys as she zooms in on the incoming shadow. You cannot see their face, and as a result, vision strains to observe the features clearly.

Have you ever felt an eyelash fall into your naked eye? A swift sting annoying and painful wave flooding nerves before fingers reach to rub it away. Unless you have cat paws, to which this makes the situation far more difficult. The pain evaporates two seconds later, and with uncertainty, eyelids blink as a corrected vision looks back to the green screen.

There's a reploid present, but there's a shadow right behind them. A being waiting, watching, and standing without care. Their face is utterly hidden, distance, and a digital screen disguising their true selves.

You wait for Alia to call out the wispy mass so close to both enemy and friend. She doesn't.

The screen statics. Coding begins to erupt between the holographic screen, rendering the previous scene a mess under the zeros and ones. One could wonder if the shadow mass is messing with the outside, digging deep into an interference strong enough to break contact.

"Ah," Alia moves to correct the current error. She's either not fast enough or the screen has truly lost itself to the issues plaguing its data. There's no reason to blame her. The wispy mist beyond the screen looks to be some sort of actual, real-life nightmare. Not that she seems to be able to see it... "X, I'm losing contact!" To her credit, there isn't an ounce of panic in her voice. Only curt agency, a warning she may not be able to talk with him for much longer in this chaotic state.

 _{"Roger, Alia. I'll try to get in touch with you after this."}_ Whoever X was facing off with, he was not going to back down. Not for a lack of guidance, not for safety-He wasn't going to sabotage this mission of his.

In a moment of truth, another cat paw lifts to 'hit' the screen. The hologram fully statics and dissipates into thin air, leaving behind Alia's frozen form and the background of a busy workforce.

"Oh X," Alia murmurs, sneaking a not-so-discreet glance to the 'defenseless' cat her coworker had left behind. "But he'll be okay. He always gets out of tough spots." She says as if reassuring the little feline herself. She moved a finger, attempting to rub at the spot under your chin. Her fingers are not the best choices to bite. "And so we'll wait."

She draws up a new screen, this window blue and electric. "Still. I'm glad he has _someone_ to bother him." The reploid murmurs, sifting through data faster than these cat-eyes could follow. "With Zero gone, he's been expressing symptoms of at _least_ moderate level depression." Alia blankly watches her work. "I'm no therapist but he needs _something._ " The reploid smiles as you clear a dry throat with a subtle 'mew'. "You're right. He sure _does_ need help, but he's stubborn."

Alia flicks a finger, her keyboard, and computer dimming. "As stubborn as the Father of all Reploids can get."

As she was distracted, feline muscles stretched and leaped from her table. Two seconds and Alia imitates a gasp as cat legs decide to jet out of there with a mission and goal on the mind. Wasting seconds is reckless. The two companions left-back in the other world could slowly be losing themselves to Medusa's new tricks. An idea had already formed from just one live video and a wispy person.

"Mono, wait come back!"

You have to find Pit and Claire.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are only a few conditions to those who earn the title of a swear.
> 
> Regardless, how useful is a cat?

Alia was not a combatant. If she was X, catching a tiny feline through a sea of feet would've been fairly easy. However, she hesitated and this led to your successful escape out the door. X might give her hell for it later but you were a 'cat' meant for freedom to roam. To remain captive as an observer would be an insult to Cheshire! He was always a curious but wanting feline. Magical or not, his curiosity would...Are you supposed to find Pit and Claire in this freezing weather?

Taking shelter between two buildings. You watch people pass by as a strong wind lashes along with the crowd. The structures between your body and ounces of space provide a shield as a soda-can flies past.

The cold is biting into your fur. Could it be winter? There's no snow nor rain but the air is very low in temperature. How do stray animals live in this kind of weather?

" _It is cold, isn't it?"_

Very.

" _But this futuristic city looks nice, right?"_

It does. There are future-like cars and modern fashion looks odd to wear. There are minor robots helping to clean up litter and people as reploid and humans alike parading the streets.

" _My darling little Cheshire would've loved it too."_

Yes, he would've. Cheshire has previously expressed interest in human culture despite his general dislike for the species. This world wasn't far off and could've been perfect to explore—

Wait. A single ear flattens as you glance up to the garbage can next to you.

A familiar little girl in white is sitting cross-legged on the metal container. Her eyes are heavy and a sharp smile is plastered on that young face of hers. She's waiting, ever patient, ever pondering, on your very fate.

College student brains have a tendency to forget important promises until the vow pops back up in the worst of ways. This feels nothing like the times' homework had been forgotten until walking into the classroom. Nothing like walking in on a pop quiz or forgetting to eat. The atmosphere is chilling. Should you run? Flee from a ghost long dead you had vowed to, to protect your first companion to which you had obviously failed with?

Human feet closely pass by your paws. At the swap of attention, Alice peers over to observe as well. "Mom, Mom, look! A reploid! Aren't they cool?" A young boy is pointing out, excited features and all. He couldn't be older than eight, waving and chattering how cool they were to fight 'bad guys'. The Mavericks, then.

"Don't stare at them, Honey," His mother scolds. "They might snap on you."

The little boy pauses, puzzlement running down his face in a swift change. "Huh? But they're always so nice?"

The woman scoffs. "They might be now, until they become infected with the Maverick virus." His mother corrects. "So I don't want to hear you being friendly with them, understood?" Her tone is sharp, that was an order.

"U-Um?" The child looked pale, and the college student's mind is reminded of an old movie, about a white father degrading a black man for being on an All-White baseball team. His ten-year-old day next to him on the stands while the father screams forbidden words. The boy was horrified. Unsure what to do. Where had this come from? What were these words? Is that okay? However, in the end, if everyone else is promoting the behavior...A roaring stand of hate,

"O-Okay," The boy gulps as they walk into a store. "Okay, Mom."

The child is almost always influenced and the cycle repeats.

X had gone out of his way to wave to the people who fear him and his kind. He was far too important to society to be retaliated against but...X is bold.

He was a brave android who took the time to attempt changing human minds one step at a time.

Why should you be upstaged by an android who locks himself in his room when guests are over? You were a college student who survived death encounters with gods, furious human mobs, and a giant flaming bird. This ghost girl can't compare, even if her rage will likely be the summary of hellfire and more. She was terrifying, her words when the vow was created, horrifying, but you won't run away.

You owe Cheshire that much.

Pawpads step forward, head tilting up to meet the primary colors of Alice's half-lidded eyes. Perhaps before the height difference wasn't at all a problem in normal-human size but a kitten's height? Do you feel it? Your core trembling with twinges of concern.

" _Oh?"_ Alice sounds amused, boredom on the tongue. _"You're not gonna run away after all? A shame. I was going to send my toys for a quick round of Cat-Hunt."_ Toys? Was this an extension of the powers she readily boasted about before? Her pale legs kicked the air. _"Well. Not that it matters. I'm still upset. And after all, I did for you! My sweet Cheshire."_ Her face twists. _"Cheshire got…"_

A singular feline ear could not go any lower.

" _I entrusted him to you,"_ Alice whispers. _"He ended up trusting you with his life, and you_ left _him to die."_ Her face is blank but those little hands of hers are trembling. _"Give me two reasons why I shouldn't tear into your soul, and rip your existence to shards."_ She hisses, and the moment of truth glitters. _"Cheshire was mine! He loved me, and I love him for always being by my side! He's so loyal. Painfully,"_ She giggles, shrill, and yet not one person turns their head to the crazed beat. _"Did you know he ended up looking human because he envies them?"_ Raising a hand, the pale limb remains in the sky.

" _I don't know why. Humans are trash. You're trash. I'm not human at all, but I recognized that fact."_ Alice mumbles in a daze. She was lost in memories of the past. Disturbing her may result in violence.

Your tail flicks, her disgusting conflict of words fueled by the shimmering waves of clear flashing in her drowning hues. Before she could attack, dig her shoes onto your tail or something worse, a paw raised and gently fell on her leg without the threat of claws. She doesn't look down, far too lost in whatever invisible person may be in front of her.

" _Why is it,"_ Alice giggled, snatching your feline self up in her arms. Her head tilts to watch the sky. Those pale fingers are cold and shivering at least once is all one can do. There's rain once more, drizzling droplets dripping from the sky. _"Every time I wish for something,"_ She's almost hysterical because of the wide smile on her face. _"I end up losing someone I cherish?"_

There is no need to blame herself. Do you test the swirl of emotion under your fur? A tight grip on the core, unrelenting, depressing.

She hasn't followed through with her promise at all. Is it alright to share your grief with her? To bask in the familiarity of someone who shares the same pain as you do. She was just as distraught, perhaps broken, from the loss of her dear pet. Or, was it safe to assume Cheshire was a partner to her? A friend who stuck by thick and thin.

" _I lied you know? I won't hurt you."_ Alice murmurs. _"You took care of Cheshire when I first left him with you. I've been watching. You protected him from that disgusting man."_ Her fingers tightened but not enough for harm. _"Even when you were tortured and kicked around...You were really dumb. Not even I would do that for a stranger."_

Were those actions foolish…? Possibly. The past was a very dark time, figuratively and literally.

" _But I could tell you never regretted it."_ Her fingers gently swipe down your muzzle.

Even now, you remember being isolated in a dark chamber with nightmares, the dark, and the unknowing dread of whenever Hades would come back. The fear of what bones would be broken next, how long one had to endure. The gripping terror in what magic Hades would use against you, attempting to rip limbs apart or burning your body with a curse and magic twisted in ways not told by true fairy tales.

Cheshire's rumbling purrs and sharp watch was one of the many saving graces of sanity. He was warm, heat radiating as natural as a real person. He was as solid as the living can be; your claws had been keeping him away every time the crazy _crazy_ magical feline tried to lick your open wounds. _No,_ you would protest while Cheshire complained in reply. Licking another person's wounds was gross, unsanitary, and did _not_ work with real monsters! Unless they were some kind of vampire.

Faint comedic moments were appreciated. Cheshire had a unique personality due to his actual cat origins. He also held conversations by simply listening, telling calming stories when you were too battered and hurt to even breathe.

" _You care for him too. I understand the feeling. I didn't give Cheshire enough credit either."_ Alice rubs at her eyes. _"I just think it's pathetic he's getting the short end of the stick again, isn't that right? It's cruel."_ Alice finally hops off the trash can, allowing feline paws to dart back onto the ground. _"Which is why I'll be watching. I'll help because I believe in this plan you have. You better save him."_ Alice smiles toothily. _"In return, let me tear that snake woman to shreds."_

A singular ear twitches.

"Finally!" Pit's high-pitched young boy voice redirects attention to his running form. He finally drags his feet upon getting close enough, blue eyes blinking. Your gaze is on Claire, who resides on the boy's head without issue. There's an amused twinkle to her dark feline eyes. "Where _were_ you?" He then begins to rant about how they explored until returning to X's place, to find the apartment space one android and one cat less.

While their (mainly Pit's) panic made sense, you were certain X left a note at least. Did they not find it?

Claire leapt off.

 _["How have you been doing?"]_ Claire's welcoming greeting to a conversation was oddly pleasant to listen to. It might be the roll of the tongue from her British accent. Calm and collected, the much older adult in front of you offers a friendly twitch of the ears. It's easy enough to ignore Pit's existence and talk to your new group member. Claire easily explains the streets and parks they've visited. In return, you talk about your own day. X's occupation and what was seen on a holographic screen. She's completely fascinated. Her tail raises an inch. She was going to ask questions.

"I can't even understand what you're saying." Pit huffs with disruption, arms crossed, eyes narrowed and averted. Your singular ear straightens. Claire stills. "And we didn't even get to eat any vendor food. This trip sucks. _Right_ Palutena?" There's a moment of quiet. "...'Right, Pit! Just hang in there!'" He mimics in a high voice, and both feline blink. The boy slumps, and you catch sight of the oversized jacket on him.

Ah. That's how he hid his wings.

Now he looks distraught. Pit must miss his homeworld. Relatable, considering your situation. His feelings didn't matter too much, however. There isn't an ounce of sympathy for him. An empty ear, for a lack of listening along with the magic of the heart. Only those who were kind deserved empathy. Pit was not kind. He was impulsive.

Claire was kind. She stalked forward on those new four paws, a singular paw pad resting on the disguised angel's leg. An encouraging meow left her mouth, ears straight and silted eyes twinkling during the rainfall. Even as a feline, you can see the human behind the fur and ears. This woman was the type to inspire without any words.

"...Thanks." Pit mumbles, using a finger to gently poke her head. He's making a face, not of hostility or disapproval. A tiny smile churned onto his lips. "I appreciate you trying to help me. I'm just homesick. And hungry. Mainly hungry. But also homesick." He shakes his head with a heavy breath. "Man, what I'd do for some food right now. Back with Palutena, she'd cook sometimes. I miss her."

Is that parental love, you wonder?

"Homesick or not, you'll become actually sick by standing out here in the rain." X's familiar voice cuts through the air, a big umbrella brought to shield both felines and disguised angel from the rain.

"OH," Pit gasps, recovering in the next minute. "That's where you went!"

"I had work," X comments with a smile. He doesn't look injured or scratched up considering the confrontation he dealt with about an hour ago. "Did you not read the note?" The android teases with mirth-filled emerald eyes.

Pit grins sheepishly. "Uh," There's a hint of a lie on his lips. "Nope! I must've been panicking too much, my bad…" He averts his eyes with a soaring whistle, and this another hinting moment to realize Pit, in fact, _is_ a horrible liar.

X doesn't press, much to curiosity's disappointment.

"What's your work like?" Pit jumps to the next topic without remorse, and X launches into an explanation of how he hunts down and stops mavericks, rogue reploids. As they talk, cat paws stroll up to Claire to gather attention. She peers over, and another secret conversation continues as the two humanoids are blissfully unaware.

Never trust Pit with matters meant to be shut-up about, it was a good thing he could not understand 'cat-speech.'

 _["How can a man made of smoke be our way back to the world you speak off?"]_ Claire questions with no movement in terms of body language. Still, the message drags across with a stilling-calm, creating the minute to answer. _["How are we supposed to find them, then? If what you say is true…"]_ She trails off with a flick of a brown ear.

It is. That smoke is the key. That mass of darkness and chaos, shifting energy able to mend and fuel one's actions through all of the wrong uses.

X may not have noticed it, but a soul-sensitive creature _would._

The perfect amount of energy for stranded fools with no direction to go. There can be several ways to use energy such as that. And clearly, the source was not properly up for grabs. You'll be the one to change that. Now the issue...

 _["Finding them will be trouble,"]_ Claire warns, and your agreement is decided by a curt nod. _["I'll help you in any way I can."]_ Her cheesy words were genuinely sincere. _["I'm overjoyed to experience a new world, breathe and talk to others again,"]_ Those feline eyes are on both android and angel. _["But I want Pit to be happy as well. He can't stay here. I can see it. The reminder of a new world is eating away at him."]_

Almost surprising but his feelings should be normal. And so you ask for her further observations, taking a moment to hide further under X's massive umbrella while rain stained the ground.

 _["He talks of 'Palutena' all the time. I believe that's his mother."]_ Claire replies, and another bob of the head is given. Despite the conversation which had surrounded Pit's background, the other cheskire cat had been pleasant to talk to. Unlike some of the adults at college, she was well-mature and respectful. Claire talked to you like an equal, though it's easy to tell she's looking after you through her own means. There's no reason to call her out on it, the fellow cheskire was older by several years.

Still, you were a recent soldier in a manipulative war. The faint flickering ping of metal under the patter of water drops launches blood, veins, and core into a whirling flurry of alert. Claire's jolt of alarm from sensing the swift change of your form coldly warps composure back into a stiff rock. Calm down, focus on Claire while keeping track of a nosey threat(?) watching from a distance.

"Huh? What's wrong, X?" Pit questions because the android had paused for a split second before shaking his head. "You sure? You looked two seconds from," The angel's lips thin. "Is the weather getting to you after all?" With the pack of response, Pit laughed and tugged the android along. "Then there's no reason to just stand here! Let's go." If these feline eyes weren't intensely observing, Pit's gesture for everyone to stick close and walk would've seemed normal. There's a new atmosphere. Did this form from the instinct to stall out the 'predators?'

Regardless, X readily agrees with a ring smile.

 _["I do not understand,"]_ Claire whispers, out of the loop. She didn't have a complete grasp of smell and other senses yet. Her transformation had only happened very recently. Although she would have a better experience should the half-human like form should come back after recovering from experiences like this. Leaning toward the other cat, a few words are in order. Claire loses all confusion and looks fairly solid

 _["Then off, we shall be."]_ Claire's curt tone is for a leader. Akechi would like her.

Not even going in circles could freak the same stalker.

X motioned for us to sit still. Pit kept his smile plastered but the angel had begun to look disturbed by—

The streets are dreadfully empty and barren.

X stops walking. Pit does the same with a swift press of a heel around the corner. "This has gone on for long enough." The android declares boldly. "Come out, and we won't attack you as long as you're neutral." X doesn't waver. "Remain where you are, and I'll be forced to hurt you. Stalking a child and his cats, what are you doing?" He's sharp, unforgiving, and much different than the android you've come to know.

That warrior angel can only _wish_ he could have a magical monster like you and Claire.

"Hurt me?" Someone laughs, new and haunted almost rotted.

X freezes as the newcomer steps out from the alleyway. The darkness, the glint of the light, and the long golden hair. Together, could make one wonder about how the new tall reploid looked to be a rapunzel but in a neat, thick ponytail. His armor is mainly red, shiny, and bold in a way to describe strength. His face is familiar. A memory outshines their mysterious atmosphere, a reploid in a photo with the blue android next to you.

"I can't believe it. X threatening _me?_ They grow up so fast, as humans say." The stranger's eyes are sapphires, decorated with dots of black. "Hello again, _Partner."_ A tease, one bold enough to linger in the air.

"You're dead," X murmurs. "I felt your core shut down." He continues talking to the air because the android isn't speaking directly to anyone with his blank gaze.

Pit glances back and forth in concern, Claire's stare on the newcomer forever still.

"Negative. I _used_ to be dead. I came back. Are you not happy to see me?" The reploid smiles, "Ouch, that hurts, X. After all, we've done together…" Words can drip with poison, blend with the air and carry over to the target. "Could it be, you've taken my words to the core? You've gotten rid of me. Left your partner to rot away so the world forgets him." The reploid sharply tilts his head, allowing the golden ponytail to whip.

"Stop." X breathes.

"I won't." The reploid chimes. "I won't because there's no need to. Are you ashamed of me? Your best friend?" The reploid smiles, soft and friendly. "Come on, X. It's me." He waves, casual as if greeting an old comrade. "Won't you say my name the way you always did? Always so happy, so content…."

"Stop," X whispers. His blue fingers are twisting, twitching.

The stranger laughs, empty, lifeless, and you hear briefly Claire mention how vacant the street was.

"Hey! Quit it." Pit protests, fists at his sides. His blue eyes are glancing between the two metallic beings with a frown. "I don't know what's going on but quit messing with him!" His fingers dig into the oversized clothing he was forced to wear, feline eyes catching sight of movement under the cloth. "I'll make you regret it." Pit promises, expression hardening into disapproving stone.

"Pit, please don't." X abruptly pleads, and the disguised angel sputters in confusion.

 _["Little Friend,"]_ Claire's ear twitches, never looking away from the enemy. _["I do see what you mean."]_ Her nonverbal communication speaks volumes about her developing powers. She must sense the similar aura of a 'smoke-man' but this one was _much_ stronger.

The reploid in red snapped attention to the chestnut furred feline. "Is it because you've gotten your hands full? X, what have you gotten yourself involved in now?" He takes a step forward, violets gleaming. The target is unclear but the first victim is shining like a crystal. "You've been messing with the wrong creatures, you know?"

Claws are retractable in this cat form. You have checked during the few hours you were stuck with X. These 'normal' cat claws were longer than the norm and useless on metal-like armor but claws were still claws. They belonged to a monster who slashed down buildings like butter, crushed through boulders with a heavy flex...These paws (monstrous or not) are used to cause destruction. And you _will_ cause destruction should harm come near.

A feral hiss lashes from the mouth, _daring_ the _Bitch_ to simply just _try it._ Small height, tiny kitten body, your leg stretches out to stand in front of the newly shifted soul who remains calm despite the indirect threat thrown at her. Claire only stares back at the hostile newcomer, accepting the challenge without jumping for a clear fight. She's either daring or knowing of the protective 'kitten' promising a firm reaction of slicing someone to pieces.

He, the _Bitch,_ smiles sweetly.

Claire doesn't react but she doesn't take her eyes off the red threat either. A bushy tail gently curls around your bristling form.

Does she believe you'll recklessly run out and tackle a tall reploid in full armor? Well, perhaps if Hades didn't beat you black and blue for simple mistakes, self-control wouldn't be an option. Claire's warmth and gesture further seep into your core, and only a moment of actual calm brushes nerves. Do you feel it? The odd twinge of bundling warm and nervous thrums from _losing_ another companion.

"They really _are_ cute." The stranger laughs.

"You never had an interest in cats before." X accuses, sharp and frankly eager to latch onto evidence of some kind of fact.

"Of course not, but those two are special. You know how I like power, X, and those two are filled to the brim with it." His smile is gleaming with malice, teeth like fangs. He's waiting. Inviting. Those gloved fingers of his aren't twitching, and the mind scrambles with answers to why the reploid _had_ approached.

"Hey." Pit mumbles. "I'm much stronger than two puny cats." He glances over to Claire. "Oh, but no offense, Claire!"

She didn't give him a response, far more mature to keep eyes on the harmful beast.

The reploid in scarlet looks amused by Pit's increasingly loud exclamations.

"I'm not letting you take them either! They're my...Uh," Pit stumbles over the words before straightening himself. "Claire is _my_ friend!" Convenient. Leave out the feline who brought you here. It was a smart move, as he was far too distracting. In a good, and bad way. Perhaps the angel didn't notice it but...This type of stalling is golden.

Paw pads shift, gently leaning to touch Claire's tail. She blinks very slowly as if natural and waiting.

 _["Be careful."]_ Claire voices without the vocals of neither cat nor human.

Her hold releases, and muscles under fur tensed in a swift flex.

With a tap of wet concrete, you bolt, energy tickling back legs as the rain roars in feline ears. There's a distance between the group and the one who approached but this means nothing. You would not allow him to escape without _some_ sort of warning. Otherwise, he'll come back and harm Claire. Or Pit, even if you didn't like him. Perhaps even X, and do you feel it?

A burning flame of _hatred_ toward allowing _anyone_ to get near those you've afflicted yourself with.

You're a very tiny cat for a disguised monster-feline. Pawsteps are soft, assassin-like with the raindrops hiding every sound with splatted water.

Even so, the Threat does not hesitate to reveal a...Lightsaber?

"Zero, _don't!"_ X shouts, and it's the only warning given before the heated blade swings without mercy.

If he's not going to hesitate, neither are you. The rivetting emerald glow of the saber is steadily swiping at your head.

Months ago, this would be the part fight or flight kicks in, and winning would be uncertain.

Instead, a battle-hardened soldier snarls and leaps high and rushes, narrowly avoiding the blade and biting down on the reploid's blue head gem. Pit practically squawks and X gasps. Claire is the only one aware.

If cheskire cats were normal, teeth would break, claws would vibrate from pain, and 'Zero' would be able to laugh the pitiful attempt off in an incoming slaughter.

Unfortunately for him, cheskire cats are magical creatures with mysteries not at all known. Fangs pierce through but not to harm. You feel your teeth bite past something _prickly_ and letting go was not an option. Grab more, try to crunch that piece...There.

The reploid screams and a fresh wisp of darkness are enough to latch onto and drag. This is much harder to do without full-fleshier monster paws. As if you're trying to pull a piece of plastic off a container that has been sealed tightly. At least there's a grip but this will take longer.

One-eighth's through, and the hiding purple soul smells nothing of the Underworld, which is a relief. Hades isn't doing this, a positive in this disastrous situation. Now to completely remove it...

"Get... _Off!"_

Fingers harshly drill into a furry back, echoing pain through your nerves. Zero lifts his attacker to the air like a fan in football, wind escaping the lungs as he spikes his assailant for extra impact. Zero was tall, your body and form were short. This might _hurt…!_

Pit yells something and Claire's distant voice of urgency is all a singular ear can catch until your fluffy form lands on a platted armored chest. Arms curl around your furry stomach and leaps back with a grunt. X cradled you gently, relief bleeding into his face before he looked back up in horror at the sight of his old friend.

Zero's armor had completely changed from its scarlet to a bold black. His primary color eyes had switched across the color wheel to a dull green. "My...Illusion," He murmurs, sickly, dazed. There's a tail of purple smoke whisking in and out of transparency on his bright gem. "That actually hurt. Heh." Gloved fingers flex, his saber now a sharp violet. A grin splits across his face, and thunder resounds from above, reminding everyone of a present storm. "I didn't think a mere _organic_ ball of fluff can _hurt_."

Claire releases a low hiss, but the piece of a soul slips back into the reploid without further issue.

Zero doesn't need to blink to demonstrate the wave of craving for dismemberment. His green eyes are shining, less bright, and genuine than X's. They were unstable, bustling with desire. He's not too far to begin walking forward with a saber raising in time with his frenzied tremble of a readied hand.

X tenses and completely stops; Claire jumps to her paws, and Pit shouts something incoherent to the rushing water in feline ears.

"I guess it's time for me to get serious, huh?" Zero cackles and swings down.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world moves too fast to be patient.

A lightning-blue bow intercepts the saber, sizzling as magic and science clash together in a wave of heat, sparks, and strength. Pit grunts, pushing forward with his wings stretched to reach the clouds. "Back _off!"_ Pit declares with bared teeth and eyes flamed with blue fire. He's furious, rightfully so, and Zero doesn't look at all alarmed at the interference.

X is still frozen. Claire is the first to hop onto his shoulder and press down on his helmet with heavy paw pads. It's enough to snap the soldier out of it, the android shoving off each and every invisible thread by standing up and swiftly getting out of harm's way with both felines on his armor. "Pit, be careful!" X shouts as he retreats with enough distance to set you down and Claire to retreat to the concrete. "He's an S-Ranked Hunter!" As if the angel knew what that meant. He didn't, most likely.

"That's fine by me…!" Pit scowls in a strained voice dragged with slippery mud. "I still won't lose!"

Someone has to do something. Pit was annoyingly powerful but he doesn't know what he's up against. This was a shot in the dark, a reckless battle Cheshire had taught to avoid at all costs. Neither monster cats who were dragged along with the angel knew how to take down a being in armor, X being the only person who knew all of Zero's tricks and moves. It's only a matter of time before the threat decides to perform something sneaky-

 _["Pit, please look out!"]_ Claire yowls and your claws scratch into the dirt as transparent gas leaks and lashes out with a formed-claw. He doesn't notice it, realization echoing uncomfortable waves in your stomach.

"Urragh!" Pit vents, scarlet trickling down his wing. The feathery limbs curl tight around his back. Even while wounded, he does not let up in attacks, leaping over an under kick and delivering his own backward stab forward in the air. Zero barely manages to escape the bow's blade from his face. "You…! You!" Pit's feet land back on the concrete. He's able to keep going, of course, but Pit doesn't notice it. He _never_ did, as didn't Alia. Like X. No one else _sees_ the smoke snapping off of him-

 _["I'm going."]_ Claire's warning trails into the air for two milliseconds before she's off and running. X gasps and reaches for her fluffy form but the disguised woman is far too fast. He misses her by the inch. Her little claws are outstretched but they are far, far too small. She was new, what was she _doing?_ All for _him?_

You don't like Pit. He's loud, immature, and inconsiderate about anyone's circumstances.

"Wha, Claire, get back!" Pit's voice gained an edge of wobbly panic, knowing he had to defend, you can see it in his eyes. His change of stance, the bold move to protect the cat he's met in actual human form. Zero takes the advantage, a grin of victory spreading across his face as he prepares to end the battle in two lethal swings. Pit snarls and looks ready to counter.

 _["You may be fine with children getting hurt,"]_ Claire's words are prickled with thorns. Loud and sharp, blunt with tone. _["But I never will."]_

A warm aura surrounds your core, and a paw lifts, puzzling to the brain as paw pads reach your fluffy neck. Currently present, was the accessory you had long forgotten about, the bowtie with a crown emitting a golden bright. You could feel her determination, the motivation to do _right_ without hesitation or need for reason.

Time Capsules sluggishly stills, time finally halts, and the raindrops settle for staying in midair.

* * *

Claire's element had been fairly obvious in the long run. Her aura of rewinding youth shimmered with the status of faulted time not even the smell of death could completely taint.

She had effectively stopped time. The diameters of her powers seem to have reached far enough to stretch across the area, as the sound of raindrops had completely paused. Everything is still.

Claire had successfully stopped time.

The warm heat from the bowtie remains. Claire is still moving in this odd scene, latching onto Pit's sleeve and tugging him away using her weight. Pit remains frozen in the defensive, the non-moving flame of _Protect_ shining in those blue eyes of his. Zero's expression was twisted in the mad grin of someone who was two seconds from digging teeth into their prey. ...He would get what's coming to him later.

Pawpads step forward to help, Claire would be able to do this faster with another set of teeth. She was mildly surprised when a new _moving_ body crashed into Pit's arm to pull him back, but passed a nod. Nodding back suffices, as she allows aid in her time of courageousness.

 _["You know,"]_ Claire begins as the distance between Pit and Zero became about twenty feet. _["I went through time once."]_ She explains as a flick of the tail invites the twinge of revenge. You step forth and follow after her lead to leap onto the frozen Zero's chest to knock him down, leaving the 'statue' to become locked in an action of a mid-swing toward the sky.

Do you feel the tickle of a prankster's joyful laugh?

Claire looks on with a glint of sunshine in her dark eyes, strolling back over to Pit. X is already a safe distance away. _["I don't...Have too many regrets. I was able to learn we,"]_ As in humans, _["Have a lot to learn. A lot to know about. We know very little. ...And life is precious."]_ Claire ducks her head, and the raindrops begin to slowly vibrate as if the spell was about to break. _["I'll be honored to join you on your journey but please...Just know I will not stand back if something is wrong."]_

Well, it's a good thing you weren't the type of 'Leader' who controlled your companion's every move. Claire isn't the first person to challenge actions based on survival (Akechi) nor will she be the last.

Perform a gaze of approval, knowing of Claire's morals. As long as she did not needlessly put everyone in danger and thought out her actions, you could help.

A chill runs through a sensitive spine as reality clicks back in place, time fixing itself with a twist.

Pit is off-balance. He stumbles, yelping from the increased distance from the dark-colored reploid and lack of enemy pressing on twin blades. "Woah!" The concrete is lightly decorated by droplets of red. Pit had extended his wings with a wince, using the limbs to keep himself up-straight. His hands fall back into an offense stance despite the invisible attempts to cease the fight.

Zero swears, his profanity a mere peak of vicious glee in your vengeful standards. A missing kill-shot was enjoyable to watch, and the reploid's hardened stare states the enemy _knows_ it had something to do with one cat. He's quickly approaching, feet quick and silent. He's stopped by a blue blur, X using his weight to twirl Zero's attention over to him. There is no mercy between the two of them, and Zero isn't at all slowing down despite the few wounds he had received from Pit.

Claire's head shoots up, eyes slit as Pit grits his teeth and braces himself to leap back into battle and help. She gained an idea, and following through with it could be difficult. It couldn't hurt to try, as Pit might get himself killed otherwise. He was already injured, and X was buying _time._

Shooting forward, you clamp down on the angel's leg with claws. The angel squeaks, shaking his limb with a shout and demanding words as Claire exclaims a loud _meow_ of attention.

 _["Please, Pit! Come to your senses, you can't fight him!"]_ Claire takes the first few steps of retreat, dark eyes focused and sharp. He can't understand her. She can't speak properly to him. _["He's slowly dragging out your strength. You'll lose here but there is always another day. Please listen!"]_ He can't understand her but her dark eyes _must_ be expressing an emergency.

Pit twitches.

X shouts, abrupt and near shrill. It's enough to get heads to turn, a flying blur of heat and violet flying toward the brown feline.

Claire is not a trained combatant. Claire is not a spirit of violence. That saber was going to either impale or decapitate. _Why isn't she moving?_ Why is Claire freezing up? She's going to die. You're too far away. What are you _doing?_ This is a repeat, a horrible sense of deja vu. Why can't your paws move fast enough? Why _can't_ a stupid magical monster use magic as skillfully as the gods and other creatures can? Why does _everyone_ target your companions?

Claire. The new addition neither Cheshire nor Akechi has met yet.

Claire!

"Claire!" Pit is a blur and fresh red splashes alongside the concrete.

Muscles freeze, throat draining of all comfort and reason as Pit briefly falls to his knees. The saber burns, digging into his side with a sizzle. The amount of scarlet beginning to pool was almost enough to create a reflection in the liquid.

Claire is stuck staring, dismay, and panic pooling in her dark cat eyes.

Pit twitches, snapping back to consciousness despite how he endured a critical injury. His pale sky hues blink sluggishly before darting to Claire's frozen form. "Claire! You're okay!" His shaky, raspy breath is enough for mentioned cat to rush over with urgency in each step. She avoids the blood, instead, placing a paw on an uninjured arm and using a tail to lightly hit him with it. "Ew, cat fur," The angel murmurs, wincing from the weapon still embedded in his side. He still has a smile on his face, ever grinning at his survival and Claire's safety.

...He's not allowed to act cool for that stupid self-sacrifice. Is this angel _stupid?_ He is, it's been long established but Pit never fails to further implant this on himself.

However, do you feel it? The settling of an unstable heart, the disappearing tremble from strained heartstrings. Claire was saved. There was little knowledge on if a magical cat could survive losing a head or endure being impaled into the wall, and testing this would never be on a bucket list.

 _["He can't walk. Not with this,"]_ Claire whispers, her voice on the front of a tremble. _["How is X doing?"]_ She questions, given looking away from Pit could result in the angel attempting to get back up. He had already tried twice, and each time Claire leaned her weight on him to hold the winged warrior down. Pit proceeds to whine and struggle but he winces from quick movement.

He's an idiot, and Palutena must be _some_ powerful goddess to keep him alive for this long.

A swift glance later, and X is seen holding the threat down with a cannon to Zero's head and the enemy's legs pinned.

...That would explain the lack of footsteps approaching to finish Pit off.

"I can't believe you," X murmurs, their conversation extremely private. Feline ears were bound to catch conversations like this. "Is this how far you've fallen, Zero? I can't tell if you're a maverick or just…" The blue android's expression dropped but his guard remained strong.

"Then why don't you kill me, X?" Zero dares to question, another genuine smile flying to his lips. It's painful to watch, to _hear_ how much joy the reploid was receiving from X's obvious misery. "What's taking you so long? I gave you a lot of opportunities, more than usual. Are you hesitating again? Didn't I train that out of you?"

"I, well," X murmurs, and whatever else he was going to say became drowned out by the increase of quiet steps.

There were more. Had this been a _distraction_ the whole time?

X scowls, the flash of ice cubes in emeralds telling both felines and angel to simply _get out of here._

Whirling on paws and a flattened ear, the next orders came out in any way possible. Claire got the message, latching onto Pit's clothed back and forcefully dragging him off. Pit grumbles a couple of 'ow' and 'watch it!' when rocks hit him, but it was far better than him attacking with that injury. It's easy enough to follow Claire's decision, and with the added strength of two magical cats, Pit was dragged to safety. And by that, he was hidden in the growth behind bushes near a park bench.

"Now what," Pit thinks aloud, and his voice is grating. Clashes and thundering steps clattered against thunder in the air. The fighting is still going on. "I need food. So I can heal and get back there…" Fingers twitch, his blade gliding to each movement.

 _["Absolutely not,"]_ Claire objects, because she's eying the red and the trail it had left behind. _["We need to get him somewhere safe,_ then _heal him. Otherwise, he'll get worse."]_ Her head bows, Claire squinting her silted eyes. _["It feels a bit...Hopeless, doesn't it?"]_

It's easy to see what she means. Two cats and a young boy, targeted by metallic people and their futuristic weapons? Pit wasn't a primary target but…

Claire gently places a paw on Pit's arm. He offers her a reassuring smile. Smiling back as a cat is extremely difficult, and so the disguised cat monster lays her head on his uninjured side. There's a faint layer of sheen in her cat eyes, not to be noticed, not to be acknowledged.

 _How dare they target her_. It's a protective thought, one which molds into many different thoughts derived by the same voiceless question.

Why does nearly every new enemy target one of your comrades? This has been thought about before. It's a terrible pattern and the thought is coming up once more. How does someone prevent this? Is it because of your small kitten form? The lack of a scary appearance? What does _Pit_ do to avoid this? He's bound to have enemies. Despite having obscure circumstances, you can't be the only monster Pit had wronged.

"I wish Lady Palutena was here," The downed angel looks to the ground. "She'd know what to do."

Perhaps he relied on his goddess to do everything. Surely his guardian protects him from third party enemies while he's on the front lines? The answer is unknown, and frankly, there were other things to worry about than an angel and his weaknesses.

A small paw with unscratched claws latches onto Pit's uninjured arm. He yelps, likely feeling several pricks and tossing his attention from sulking to alert. Pit needed to snap out of it and help in getting him _aid._ Akechi would _scoff_ at your inability to handle this situation.

 _["Little Friend, do you think Zero would work as a similar source of energy?"]_ Claire questions, low and pondering. _["When you grabbed onto him, the...Mist. It was the same, wasn't it? Can't we use that?"]  
_

"I just need food, guys." Pit grumbles, and for sanity's sake, he goes ignored.

There's a moment of consideration of Claire's words. A thundering wave in the stomach as possibilities play out in the mind. Dead ends. Starting points, ending points, the _goal._

Paw pads feel light and energetic. That might just work. It may be difficult and risky but...There's no time for regrets or hesitation. Akechi and Cheshire need to be rescued. This cannot be stressed enough. Pit may not fully believe they're alive but he did not matter as the angel was not a permanent ally. He wanted to get home too. A win-win. Now to approach Zero again, but this time, _properly._

In control. Snatch away his upgraded power of souls, darkness, and misery and _rip_ another hole.

Look at Claire. She was the key.

 _["Of course."]_ This precious companion replies because Claire had already pierced the plan together.

Sirens blared, and small cat paws nearly stumbled into one another from the hideous noise.

 _Now_ the police show up? Well, not police but _now?_ What were the Hunters doing before?

Clattering metal attracts both hostility and attention.

"Are we going back to X's apartment?" Pit questions as Claire proceeds to drag him down the concrete. Away from the back-up, X must've requested and the intense fighting. She knew the way back, of course, she did. Claire was much more reliable than the combatant of the group. "I guess that works," The angel is still pouting. He's truly an idiot. "I can get food! Then I'll be okay in no time!" He begins to rant about magic works in his recovery, and the urge to hit him with a claw increases.

A glint of dimmed red creates a pause in paw steps as an apple is seen rolling down the empty road. It's almost suspicious until the bruises on the fruit become visible. In a swift diversion, fangs grip onto the fruit. It's heavy but the determination to embarrass a certain _someone_ boils deep and raw. Claire catches sight of what's happening and pauses as smaller paws trod back over with the 'prize.'

Pit snatches the apple. "Oh man, thanks!" He begins to devour the dirty fruit after wiping it on his arm twice. His obvious disregard for germs and floor food stuns both felines into a haze of disbelief. Pit finishes the fruit without a moment's notice. "Thanks for that, I guess sometimes you're not so bad...When you're not destroying villages."

It's impossible not to stare at him for this. Claire does the same, likely equally as dumbfounded. Her head tilts, and avoiding her gaze is the only way to divert from _what is he talking about?_ ...She'd receive the full run-down later.

Within minutes, Pit's bleeding has slowed down by a considerable amount. There's no small amount of rage for the unfairness that is Pit's existence and perks. He was okay, though, and that's one less life on the conscious.

There are faint pawprints of scarlet littering the concrete when the group _finally_ makes it to X's apartment door. Pit can now walk, a limp is better than his inability to stand. He twists the door open after fumbling with a key X apparently gave him on the counter when Pit first left to explore. He lets the cats in first, stumbling after both felines with a mumble and whispers meant to be unheard.

It's easy to recall losing an ear, the severe _burn_ coming after the muffled ringing of losing an important piece. Pit should suck it up, at least his 'magic' healed some of the wound.

He makes it to the fridge, easily enough.

 _["X made something for him?"]_ Claire mumbles, her inner voice clear as Pit opens the fridge and begins devouring leftover pancakes and addiction of noodles. _["That was kind of him."]_ There seems to be a trace of a smile in her voice.

Lone ear twitching, it's time to dig for information. Leaving Pit to his food and healing, paw pads titter across the floorboards as a familiar door comes into view. X's room, the same one you invaded when the apartment was somewhat empty. Let it be known paws and doorknobs did _not_ work together. Pit was too busy to help, and getting his aid wouldn't lessen the annoyance in the stomach. Once the door opened through trial and error of leaps and twists, there was no wasted time in rushing in.

X lived in a simple room, it seemed. He must be paid quite the amount due to his high political position and job but his room is as average as a middle-class salary. The only fancy piece was the android's 'bed', a chamber used for charging and rest. The exposed wires were easy enough to dodge and feline eyes focused on a familiar picture frame from before.

A hop, skip, and a jump later, paw pads had perched on the dresser used to harbor photographs.

There are several pictures of X and Zero (without the black, without the vicious grin.) throughout growing leaps of time. X receiving a medallion alongside the reploid, sparring matches between the two (Zero came out the victor in several of these photos. Is X okay?), and private moments spent during their free time. This entire collection leads to suspicions about the relationship between these two but asking is out of the question.

Not with vocals emerging 'mews' and mewls.

 _["He looks fairly serious and well-kept. Is this really the same person who attacked us?"]_ Claire's added voice creates a chill of surprise which swiftly melted from relaxation. _["Why, if I didn't know any better,"]_ Her British accent forces a slow cat-blink. _["I would've assumed he was a kind fellow who took his work seriously, and his few friends, in a much more serious manner."]_

That is true. The Zero who attacked was quite chatty and borderline immature with how he bullied his opponent.

This only confirms any lingering suspicion in regards to the upgrade Zero had received. Claire's dark feline eyes peer back, pondering. She was reaching the same conclusions without help. Her tail brushes the wooden surface.

 _["...What are we going to do with it, once we separate them?"]_ Claire questions, pacific as an ocean of raindrops. _["I do not think what we're dealing with, is a complete atrocious beast."]_ There is a window near the dresser. The fallen raindrops slid down the glass, creating multiple pathways and cut off streets with clouded illusions. _["Intelligence can come in many ways."]_

She has a point. Beasts do not taunt, do not manipulate. They only devour and rip, leaving behind shreds or nothing at all.

_["I sincerely hope you don't mean we're going to kill the poor thing."]_

That would be the easier option, wouldn't it? One can wonder about this type of issue in different ways. If a college student was stuck on a math problem, and the student nearby had their paper tilted just a bit too close. What does a stressed college classmate do? Peer over at the answer, or avert their eyes and continue to figure out the problem? Questions. Answers. Questions. Cheating. Quick fixes. Reaching goals while ruthlessly destroying obstacles in the way.

You are no longer a "College Student".

Let it be from stress, or the lingering silence, Claire invites a change of topic with a bowed head.

 _["Can you tell me about the others?"]_ Her request is simple and sweet. The urge to call her out is abhorrently strong but the dry aftertaste in result would be painful. There's no harm, and perhaps this conversation could count as therapy? Fine, Claire needed to be kept up-to-date on her teammates when you got back, so this should be fine.

"Al _right!"_ Pit's resounding cheer tears through the apartment walls and halls without regard to the quietly conversing cats. Claire startles but neither feline tumbles off the dresser from the loud declaration. "I'm all healed! Locked load, and ready-!"He's too loud. His voice is nearly echoing through the building.

Ignore him. This isn't hard, since Claire grows a fond aura of both amusement and fondness for the overly dramatic before reopening the topic. She's interested enough in Cheshire and his antics but frankly wants to meet Akechi the most. Not exactly surprising, and if she could fix his distrust(?), that would be quite helpful in the long run.

 _["Can I ask about you when we get out of here?"]_ Her question lingers longer than the raindrops who sluggishly stroll. _["I only know the basics. I would like to know more about the 'you' before all of this started."]_

Eyes have never blinked so slowly before.

Claire picks up on the hesitance, choosing the better option of nodding in agreement. _["As long as you don't mind, of course."]_ An ear of her's twitches, knowing of the tested waters, the thin ice. _["After all, you're important too. As your friends, as your close acquaintances. Don't you agree?"]_

This is fine, isn't it?

After all, nostalgia was a powerful force. And yet, avoidance had been dominating thoughts of family, normalcy, and the days of being a student.

...Just this once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone once said the characters are morally gray.
> 
> Correct, but not all characters will reside in that range. Take Claire for example.  
> ...If you played her game, ("Professor Layton and the Unwound Future") there's the treat of Claire purposely turning back to save the villain of the game.
> 
> And by 'turn back' I mean, jump off a plane and roll.  
> She's pretty cool.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The possibly (only) little bit of solid background for the reader from years ago, and an unwelcome surprise for X.
> 
> The plan commences. Only trustworthy allies are allowed.

Adoption can be a very long process. Much of it wasn't acknowledged when feet were too small, fingers too short, and the mind was bright and innocent. This was your story, but only a minor part. The unimportant part, the unknown beginning leading to a future of both love and sorrow in the hands of a current family.

There are stories passed down from your uncle and aunt. How you wormed your way into the hearts of your guardians by finding their child. Your older sibling, someone you did not know back then, but the ties of the universe brought you to them at the drop of a hat.

They had gotten lost, left to weep in the darkness of a park late in the evening. Fireflies flew, and the summer heat was warm. A lot of stray animals lived in the neighborhood, this aged child of four years old often left the house without anyone's knowledge to walk around.

You have no memory of any of this, but apparently those little legs of yours had marched up to this new kid and demanded they head back before the storm came. The child rubbed at their eyes in puzzlement, but no was not taken for an answer.

Shelter was taken a distance away, in a coffee shop with felines walking up and down the floors. The owner had been a cat-lover, housing about four furballs and their bubbly personalities. The bell for customers rang as the two children entered, one leading the other with some type of purpose in each step.

Police cars had arrived an hour later under a brewing storm and thunder cracking the air.

"How did you know they were lost?" The woman known as the child's aunt had asked when the police officers were receiving a statement from the coffee shop's owner.

" _The cats told me."_

And a month later, that very same child's family had come to adopt a mysterious cat-whisperer.

This story had become a family joke. So much of a joke, your siblings always associated you with cats ever since. An inside story told during the holidays or days no one has work, clubs, or special obligations of that day.

Still, a story still comprises a fictional interpretation of events. It must be false.

* * *

After all, not once did a cat ever speak human, nor did you ever speak cat.

 _["Your life before all of this sounded quite pleasant."]_ Claire comments as the darkness of the window proves the night's occurrence. _["Do you miss them?"]_ She questions, because it's likely someone one doesn't think of after being in danger for so long. Don't think of the past when you're trying to stay alive in the present. Do not flinch. Do not mess up, because Hades would flay you, Pit would cut off your ear, and your partners would go down in the same flames created.

 _Do_ you miss the _before?_

The normalcy?

Or do you miss the days of safety despite the many other dangers humans cause. The dangers of murder, the fear of robbery, the fear for your siblings whenever they're outside for too long without a message of their wellbeing. It was suffocating but were you happy? And aside from such, what life would you miss? This new terrifying freedom and power? The enclosed bubble of a college student?

That answer lays under the core, twisting, throbbing. It's a feeling only you can understand, deep within, and prickling with sincerity.

The answer is given.

 _["I see."]_ Claire simply replies and drops the topic altogether.

X had barged into the house hours ago, checking on Pit's status before leaving just as quickly. He made dinner, fretting over both Claire and Pit for injuries before he had to be called in. The android was so scrambled he didn't kick the felines out of his room. X had an aura of guilt, obvious as it was. X had likely felt it was his fault the guests of another world got hurt and yet he couldn't make up for it.

This shelter is enough, truly. Writing a letter, providing some type of gift could be repayment...If paws were anything like hands. They weren't, which was almost tragic.

Hopefully, X can settle for something else.

"Claire?" Pit calls and Claire briefly looks over before leaping safely onto the floor. The angel is by the door in a clean set of clothes. A simple hoodie and shorts provided by an absent android. "Oh, there you are...I thought you both might be sleeping but," He nods to himself as if confirming something. He smells of soap and shampoo. It's almost strange to see Pit like this. He was bleeding out just some hours ago. "Would you two like to join me on the couch? I want to talk."

He says this, yes, but neither feline can properly communicate with him. Sensing the stares of puzzlement, Pit rubs the back of his head in a common sheepish manner. "Well, it's just me talking and you two listening...How about it?"

Watching the rain fall seems better than listening to anything this angel warrior had to say. At least, you would like to flat-out dismiss him. Claire is gently nudging you out the door. She's not a traitor, only...Misunderstanding of the situation. Would she think differently from her recruiter if she knew of the atrocities committed? Claire has known the basics but grudges against angelic children? She might have a word or two about that. It's in her character, as observed since descending into this world.

 _["Oh come on,"]_ Claire murmurs, amused. _["He's only lonely. We can indulge him a little, can't we?"]_ Her logic is fairly solid in the 'good people' compartment.

At least the couch was soft.

"All right, so," Pit begins. "Lady Palutena is taking a bit longer to find us, and I think we should help X as much as we can until she does." The warrior nods in approval with himself. "I'll do the front lines fighting. You two can be my support." He moves his hands in a fumble as if attempting to demonstrate feelings with broken charades. "I'd rather nothing happen to you guys." Pit says, a hint of golden honesty rubbing raw. "Were in this together, aren't we?"

A glance at Claire confirms the previous human _disagrees_ with this assessment. She does not have the proper words or reason to deny him, however. Pit was a trained soldier from the skies. She couldn't deny him his will to fight. It's likely a large part of his life, and X had become someone he wanted to help. That or Pit had put two and two further. Mavericks are dangerous, especially to humans, and it would be his job to fight them off.

This world is not his responsibility, and yet the angel was making it so.

One can almost wonder what Palutena must be like if he had a reckless, determined mindset.

"I just wanted to say something. To give you two a heads up." Pit finally slumps into the couch. "We'll get out of here soon. And then we'll go our separate ways. And I can go to the hot springs again," He murmurs, oddly detached from the one-sided conversation. Pit shuts his eyes. "And maybe we could be friends, maybe." His soft yawn stretches the air. "Me and Claire that is."

Pit isn't at all likable, so at least you two can agree on never having a friendship with one another. Impulsive angels with sharp blades are trouble. Perhaps it would be a good idea to keep an eye on Pit should he come in contact with the other cheskires and Claire herself. Temporary allies with Pit is one thing. Extending that relationship is far too dangerous. Not with Pit's connections to a higher being who poses an absolute _threat._

 _["I'd rather you stay safe,"]_ Claire answers despite knowing full-well he couldn't hear those words. _["However, not even I could protect you as much as you could protect yourself."]_ Her voice is heavy, a near slow poison on the tongue the longer these statements slipped out. _["Let's be friends, Pit."]_

And somehow, _somehow,_ Pit smiles as if he only heard the acceptance of her answer.

As Pit falls asleep on the couch from a long day, Claire's dark eyes flick over to yours in a rare squint of promise. The snores from the angel only attract attention toward his young, child's face. Pit acts like a child. It's possible he _is_ a child despite how he formulates himself in battle. Despite his high body count in terms of monsters. Claire's intense stare is a lumbering predator in the dark, waiting, consequential.

 _["We need to end this quickly."]_ Is all she says, and the resulting quiet could drown stars in her overwhelming sands of both time and resolution.

* * *

X would never willingly allow two felines and a child to follow after him into a dangerous mission or any missions at all. The azure android was far too cautious and worried to have 'innocents' fall into the hard-tells of war. That, and he had witnessed the blood-spill of an angel who had fallen too far from home, with two cats who stood by and nearly let it happen. X would not be reasoned with, not with his current mindset. He had something of a hero's complex.

Which is why Claire proposed a logical plan.

This bag is stifling. The equipment inside was heavy but not crushing against a warm body as gravity tossed both felines around with the occasional shake of the fabric. While difficult not to growl or verbally create a sound similar to wincing, progress was made. X had not noticed his new additions even after he left the apartment in a hurry. The material inside the bag was naturally heavy but androids were able to carry the weight with ease. It's exactly why this idea smoothly commenced without much difficulty.

Still, it is uncomfortable to be in an enclosed space like this. Claire had settled for keeping her eyes shut and listening but there's a sneaking suspicion this reaction is not to wonder about the possible fact oxygen may be few and in-between. She likely doesn't need to breathe, since cheskire cats seem to be technically dead at first, but finding out how to die a second time is painful for anyone.

Claire isn't panicking at least. Good, she was the type to see her work to the end.

"Alia, if I am to set this equipment directly…" X's voice trails off, and after a swift wave of being kept off the paws, ground, and reality, gravity caught up. Ah, teleportation is a very odd occurrence but not unwelcome. The inside of the bag's surface is rough enough to drag against fur, and one could wonder when X finally decides to check the 'equipment' he had brought. There is little need to feel bad for someone who isn't careful.

There have been many tropes where someone opens their backpack, finding a visitor who shouldn't be present.

"Yes, I'll begin right," The bag zips and fresh air pours in. Feline eyes adjust to the light from the outside world. "What, _what,"_ X sputters, and such is the cue to blink up at him as innocently as a 'sassy' cat can manage. "Alia. _Alia,_ we got a problem." The android comments, emeralds focused on the two balls of fluff invading his bag. "How do I take them back? I can't just abort the mission. We're too far out." He looks overly exhausted about this. "This is enemy territory," X murmurs, his voice a tad waver stretched by relining threads of resolution. "I'll have to make this quick."

Claire only holds the atmosphere of someone who's somewhat guilty, but not overly. Both felines leap out of the bag to join the android's side.

X creates quick work of putting together and setting up his desired equipment. It looks to be some sort of bacon, with its high-tech antenna at the ends. As he swiftly worked, time sluggishly passed and a feline's nose could detect different smells in the air. Now was the time to observe the current surroundings. None of this would end well, and knowing the environment should help the outcome of an incoming disaster.

Grass, dirt, and leaves. There were also tombstones and the occasional small building which may be a separate tomb for different people. Not too different from X's previous mission.

Claire catches the side-glance given to her. Dipping her head in reply, the chest-nut furred cat mews.

X pauses.

The cemetery is quiet, crickets silenced, leaves still, and life halts.

Paws leave the ground as X snatches both felines, leaping back into the air to escape an onslaught of razor hot blasts. There were several enemies, each with weapons and meant to full-on decimate without questions. X manages to duck behind a fairly large gravestone, the shrieks of the air from flying futuristic bullets slicing sensitive hearing as the android releases his companions. Claire looks to hold a mixture of horror and fascination with the overly bright beams flying overhead and X swears under his breath.

Introducing Claire to a battlefield this early wasn't exactly supposed to occur for a while...But there's no choice. At least she hadn't completely frozen-up. Was Claire used to chaotic scenery and dangerous situations? Avoiding her glance of puzzlement and wonder on how to achieve the plan, your one ear twitches to catch wind of how many mavericks were present. Five, including a familiar set of steps.

"Come out, X!" Zero announces with a laugh resembling a friend's enjoyment in a game. "Surely five reploids can't take you down, can they? What were all those training nights for!?" Judging by the distance and carry of his voice, Zero must be a greater distance away. He was here to observe then, possibly, and wait to intervene.

It may also be a dangerous tactic for another hidden move. There isn't enough evidence, but constant battles keep soldiers on their toes or paws.

X's face is unreadable. His emeralds flash to both cats, catching your gaze before becoming resolute.

...There's a wave of unrest in the stomach, twisting gently. Do you feel the inner trembles of nervousness? X seemed to be a good fighter and his position likely isn't for show. Still, he better not die. This android, as lonely and odd as he was, took care in a group of misfits despite the strange circumstances. He's not allowed to perish under your watch. He was not a companion, but an ally who deserved good in his life for merely helping three strangers in the pouring rain.

X leaped out into the fray, and the true fighting began. Returning fire, X vanished in the darkness of the cemetery. The sky is dusted dark from clouds, moonlight blocked, and unsuccessful in passing through. Echos of scraping, blasting, and tearing metal flood the air as X fights from behind the stone, shielded from the sight of the two felines who were wordlessly told to _sit still._

Time to count the seconds. One, two…

Pawpads step out into the fray. As there was no need to stop moving, your kitten body easily maneuvered between the many tombstones large enough to completely hide a small feline. The dirt and grass are wet. Claire does not follow, thankfully, and instead goes the opposite direction. She's swift and efficient, vanishing from sight and forcing any glance to look away. This wasn't a complete game of Hide-and-Seek, but _Zero_ is a primary target.

And you intend to hunt him down. Tiny kitten body or not.

The sounds have considerably decreased. X had taken most, if not, all of the enemies down. He had been swift, brutal, and to the point, as a true soldier should. Survival was mandatory for all, and sharp feline eyes catch a blue blur before it vanishes further into the cemetery. Ah, so he was going after Zero after all? Good, lead the way. X is not a difficult person to lose track of. Your hearing is excellent, and X's steps are distinctly soft.

Following X with a burst of trembling sparks and swirling insides, the pathway forward is littered with broken metal and the smell of putrid substances.

These mavericks have dug up several of the buried dead. People, long gone yet exposed, grasping the air with the smell of rot. The deceased are restless. While you cannot feel their soul-domains, their emotions are bleeding into the air. Unrest, hostility, and need for _repentance._

Perhaps in the past, this would've caused a halt and hesitation. A normal college student would've shrieked, or froze up, or stilled at the absurd sight and overwhelming feeling.

However, _this_ creature has evolved past that stage to live. Live, and protect.

Paws crunch an old skeleton's ribcage to balance a leap over a particularly high rock, and finally, _finally,_ two colored forms are coming into view. Their armor is glinting in the faint darkness, moonlight only beginning to spear through the mist above. You allow gravity to shift, and claws dig into the grass to grasp a patch of grass to hide in with a crouch. A small creature such as yourself should have no trouble in laying low as the two dogged it out.

X was a ferocious fighter. Unlike before, the violet saber could barely brush him as X fought against his previous best friend. He's taking this as seriously as he should have the last encounter. X was not the type to give up. Deadly accuracy creates sparks in the air. Zero is grinning like a mad man who was given too much to feed his greed. Impassive, X elbows Zero in the face. This proves him enough time to twist a leg in order to kick him.

Zero's arm shot out and snatched X's throat. There was no time wasted as he lifted the blue Android in the air before slapping him onto the ground with a rippling thud of the earth. X grunts from pain as Zero takes the chance to stab downwards. The blade slides into the grass as the android rolls himself away before firing blasts of star-hot science.

Zero deflects the hit with his heated weapon and practically absorbs X's shots.

Amongst the fighting, Claire's ears are perked over a gravestone. Two twitches are code for an eavesdropper with baby questions.

 _["When do we end this?"]_ Claire isn't patient but she doesn't want this to go on any further. She's seen what happened to Pit, watched X have difficulty with grief...Won't this hell permanently damage X in the long run? He's still fighting his former best friend with lethal force. Did he completely shut off the emotions that made him, or did X never have any in the first place? Impossible. Fakers do not go as far as to take in three lost souls. Why is he _still_ fighting?

Is it because X was a strong person? Could artificial intelligence be people?

Who has the right to determine that?

A pained hiss from Claire redirects attention from her wince to X's impaled arm. The saber had pierced through but not from a lucky shot. It had likely been the only way to survive a stab to the head. X does not flinch nor cry out. Those emeralds are entirely sharp and focused on the person ahead.

If Zero could snort, he likely would've. He further stabs the saber in with a tilt of his head. "What's wrong?" He cooes, and X does not reply in turn. "Are you already accepting your death? X, we both you know can't beat me." Zero doesn't provide any finishing blow. He merely leans forward, close, and personal. "So why _are_ you? I'm curious." The reploid's colors are doused in murky smoke. Visible, but not to the naked eye. Present, and nearly ripe to...

A singular ear flicks, and Claire bobs her head. She leaps further into the growth of the grass and vanishes once more.

"I can't lose here." Is X's new response. "I have to get back. This world still needs me." He pushes back, a sharp shriek of metal tearing eardrums.

Both reploid and android became a blur. The only indication of danger was a cry of pain, X's specifically. He had been pinned to a gravestone without any chances of escaping the hold.

Can metallic beings choke? Sharp ears can detect X's struggles to talk through crushed pipes and suffocating pressure. He was either being strangled or the pressure on his head was far too great to remove.

A branch breaks, snapping through the air. Claire had given the cue but your paw pads had already been half-way crossing the rot-littered field in a hasty run. X's inner metal crackling had inspired both destruction and flames of will to flare. Zero would not get out of this easily. He would _not_ , for hurting his 'best-friend' _and_ attempting another attempt on the blue android's life.

Zero's twitch of the head proved he saw the 'kitten' rushing toward him. He's still, waiting, and awaiting your tiny arrival. He has gotten predictable. The same tactic, waiting for the kill to approach.

The _idiot._

Time freezes by the will of a possible time traveler. A rush of energy is burning in your claws, as the area further begins to twist in a slower manner. Claire provides the grounding to focus the smallest amount of power in these strange paws of yours. She holds the field down with her Time element, gently releasing a hold on the world. Focusing on a certain spot, legs and limbs raise in wait to end this spectacle.

You pounce, directly clawing into Zero's bold gem from once before. Transparent claws grasp the invisible, forcefully dragging the faint wisp of violet out of hiding.

This is only possible because certain pieces of reality can be seen with the help of slow-motion. To catch a ghost in the act of a picture is to use the function of technology (or this case, time,) and snatch them from their hiding spot.

Egg-white texture, the chill doesn't detach as claws pin the substance to the ground with a kick of back legs. Time sluggishly begins to recover as the mist trapped under paws writhes and vibrates. Upon returning to a normal time with the aftereffects of a minor twinge in a headache, the vicious mist freezes as you move to distance both Zero and the parasite. The _thing_ trapped in the little points called claws contains it without any problems.

Zero stills. His eyes have gone completely blank.

X kicks him off with a coughing fit. He's thankfully, not dead, and capable to move again. The downed reploid doesn't get up nor react to the impact of solid ground. Zero simply exists as a husk, and the android nearby pauses to check him over out of both caution and puzzlement. "...Zero?" X murmurs as if he both can't believe what he's seeing nor comprehend a possible second death of his revived friend. " _Bolts,"_ The android swears with heavy grit. _"_ Why do things always end up…"

Focus. X's newly layered of raw grief may be a sight to see, but there's a _being_ seeped in this darkness. The energy to be released after this…!

 _["Are you going?"]_ Claire questions, leaping back over after the danger has passed. X's quiet mumbling merely floats around as attention is taken up by her voice _and_ the mess between claws. _["I'll come with you."]_ It's not an offer, but soul-diving is not done successfully without a mediator. She had a point. Akechi's recruitment had been a shot in the dark. Cheshire had been the lucky beginning! Claire, however, had several factors in serving as a peace-keeper in nature.

She stays near, as nerves cool down to think.

Without a word, you dig deeper, as if diving a paw into a transparent pool of violet. This process can either be a cakewalk or a struggle. _This was the best chance to get back,_ the thought fuels motivations and willpower. Consequences can't hold a desperate monster back.

Senses are rushed with shivering needles upon further touch with the wispy mass. Face slammed through the wispy liquid, not a single organism is allowed to breathe. Suffocating, unable to move, the mess of a _thing_ attempts to forcefully drag the area within itself. Do not cave. Do not recoil. Press onwards and bite down in a vicious moment of _you cannot stop this intrusion._

Everything drowns in the dark.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dead do not always have it 'Easy' as the living had put it.
> 
> And Claire can deeply relate.

How does it feel, to be completely submerged in deep depths to which the pitch-black stretches forever?

This emptiness is similar to the white void from the very beginning. A sea of a separate monochrome. Both black and white are unknown in the color spectrum. They were outcasts yet people placed labels on either side. Can this be evil, horrible, and disgusting? Or could this be harmonic, wonderful, and precious? Stereotypes are everywhere but you have experienced the sides of many coins. There will be no judgment passed by the number of times you've been locked in either monochrome.

Black and white are simply _there._

This darkness is not scary. There is no need to fear the dark when there are gods, magic, monsters, and angels wielding weapons. You have seen death. You have _caused_ death and genocide. Perhaps many months ago, a college student studying and practicing their skills would've frozen up when the lights abruptly turned off. If the world swiftly became _nothing,_ perhaps another you would've screamed. Sheltered minds from true terror shift and twitch from the unknown and all of its uncertainties. The void has been taught to be horrid to the mind, never understood.

Voids may hide monsters and intentions, but it does not discriminate. You may hide and sharpen the claws given. You may become the monster most see you as, protecting, surviving, and living along with the many other creatures who seek to thrive in the damning universe. There is no difference, and there was never a reason to fear the pit when one has already committed atrocities and saw the worst parts life has to offer.

**You.**

A voice. A voice crafted from everything and nothing at all.

**You're not scared one bit.**

...Do you feel it? The faint throb in the gut. It's okay not to know what it is, simply be aware of the feeling exists. You twitch but do not further move in the sinking depths of whatever sea this space contained. Scared? To leave oneself exposed by giving into fear during trivial moments would be a deadly move. _Scared?_ There are worse things out there than this never-ending chain of time.

**Did you come here knowing I would kill you?**

Impossible to stop, the dull flame from within _sparks._

Stretching vision, you can catch sight of familiar large claws attached to decently human-like arms.

Murder, they say, as if this _thing_ has any idea of the time limit placed upon you. There's no time for killings, senseless death, or anything else this being desired. You will not allow it. It's been too long and you've come to cease this nonsense.

There's no reason for games _or_ hesitation. At least there were many methods in telling someone to _get out of your way._

And like several occurrences before, you blindly slash forward with purpose. To bring about true changes and intentions. With the lack of a kitten-sized body along with those feline functions, the empowerment of being somewhat _yourself_ drives inner curtains to slam and destroy everything resembling an obstacle.

Claws rip into the invisible matter, and you descend through a rip in the well-guarded domain.

Dim lighting stings sensitive eyes but at least it was no longer a void of forever-stretching black.

Thankfully, this soul-domain was not a cemetery or the like. Instead, the surrounding area was...A house of sorts. This seemed to be a bedroom, aside from the bed made of a leaf stretched from one end of the room to the other. This bedroom was homely, with a colorful rug and several hanging furs of unknown animals. Take a long look, get a feel of this strange place. It's strange because of the patterns and culture. It feels _different_ yet bright, cheerful, and welcoming all the same.

The stairs are wooden and hand-crafted. Carefully move and descend. There were more things to see.

There's a duel-clock of two cat figurines on the dresser. A bigger cat, and the accompanying smaller feline with a cheerful face. Both seemed snuggled together, a pair crafted by golden bonds. The floor is wooden and clean, another rug covering parts of the surface. The homely atmosphere does not shift, regardless of the added weight of an approaching shadow. They do not come too close, as nerves refuse to allow it.

Claws ready, arms swing in a test of warning. The new person does not move, does not _flinch._ The sharp points pin near his throat but there's not a hint of fear. Sensitive nostrils would be able to detect nervousness, and the other was deadly calm. He's fairly short, one eye gleaming in an olive gold, blank and waiting. Either this person was a fool, or knew what he was doing.

An experienced combatant, then. Only battle-hardened people can hold a gaze under the threat of death and treat it as a minor annoyance. At least close and up front like this, scanning the other's form for weapons and appearance is possible.

Ah. He has brown horns. And gold, the accessories on the tips along with golden jewelry. He was similar to some kind of pharaoh from Egypt. This person was far from human, a demon perhaps? Some other type of Underworld creature you've never stumbled upon? He has a humanoid form despite the dark unnatural grey (purple?) skin tone.

 _"...Greetings."_ He speaks, voice as wise as old books and soft as turning pages. _"I haven't come to harm you. Forgive me, it's been a long time since I've been able to talk with anyone other than myself and darkness."_ His apology nearly trembles. He's genuine in desire. _"I may have gotten a tad excited."_ The stranger may not move but his words sound as if he's ducking his head in shame.

Pity is the first emotion to churn the gut. Do you squeeze it to pieces or embrace the bud into sympathy? Claire is missing. Was she locked out, trapped in the dark for a trial run?

Fangs grit, the throat rumbles as the demanding questions are shot.

 _"Your...Companions?"_ The stranger with horns pauses, his singular jewel-like eye glittering. _"Are their names Claire and X?"_ He guesses with deadly accuracy. Ending his life becomes an irresponsible thought in the mind, and the being under claws smiles hastily. _"Don't worry, they're safe. Claire is quite the lady. She wasn't terrified of the Dark One at all. In fact, it was quite the show to watch her snap at them without remorse."_

X had become dragged into this?

Regardless, this was an interesting story, but there were higher priorities.

 _"You want me to bring you to them."_ The strange humanoid speaks, oddly light in his tone of voice. _"Very well. I have once said I mean no harm, and I meant it. My name is Nour. Please come along,"_ His voice is soothing as honey. Calm as a comforting blanket. There's a wave of assurance he's offering, and it's dreadfully familiar.

A spike of home is woozy to the stomach, but words form themselves without the brain's permission.

Nour pauses.

 _"Siblings? Ah, yes, I do,"_ He opens the door to the outside of the 'house'. Darkness of a forever eternal night awaits. _"The last time I saw them, they were all grown up."_ Nour chuckles. _"Did I sound like an older brother? My apologies, as I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. It's a force of habit, and I am fairly old."_ Nour isn't hiding his secrets at all. He's an open book, delivering information without much need for it.

He truly _was_ lonely, if these words were the truth.

The outside is full of rotted grass and bare branches. The house, made of both tree and chopped wood blended with nature, remains untouched of all the decay. It may have been a safe haven but there was no need to go back. A home without a person, a stand-alone memory with positive attachments. Claire and X were up ahead. Unlike proof of the android's appearance, the soft thrum of a fellow monster beats. Nour doesn't cease his consistent pace of a steady stroll.

 _"Ah, and be aware...The Dark One is a bit hostile. He can't do anything aside from trap you here,"_ Nour pauses. _"Which I'm sure is troublesome. I'll get him to let you go. We've never had visitors. He's simply being an annoyance nowadays. I'm sure this little shock will soften the Dark One enough to convince him."_ His other eye is hidden by silver hair. _"May I ask what type of creature you are?"_

Mouth twitching, Nour isn't given a response.

 _"My apologies,"_ He murmurs. _"Asking without giving is quite unfair, I understand. Very well, I have no qualms telling you what I am."_ Nour agrees. _"I am a seedling."_ He offers up and conceals a chuckle. _"That's not much information, is it?"_ As if he expected the silent treatment. Patient and friendly, this type of personality comes with experience.

...Nour may be the type of person to induce small talk without overstepping boundaries. He may have had a leadership role of the sorts, or perform wonderfully in business. There shouldn't be any harm in sharing species names.

 _"A cheskire?"_ The seedling repeats, going over the word in a thoughtful manner. _"I've never heard of them before._ " Which isn't surprising considering this species came from Pit's world. Nevertheless, Nour continues with a welcoming upturn of the lips. He's the sunlight of this dark path and the environment. _"You're not the first species I've seen with ears and a fluffy tail, do not worry. I won't judge you based on looks."_ He turns. _"There they are."_

Jabs and arguments are flying. There are a tiny floating creature and both taller, regular-sized people. Fingers of accusations fly and X's face is awfully pinched. Emeralds flicker to the possible speck of annoyance before checking sight of a familiar yet unfamiliar face.

"M-Mono?" The android sputters, and a woman with cat ears and tiny slits for eyes whirl around at once.

Claire present, broken out of the usual cat-form, was a true wonder. "Ah! Little Friend, you're here," Her smile is warm as ever, comfortable as the knitted green sweater she wore. Her attire is nearly casual with a subtle hint of professional dressing. "I was simply _telling_ this fellow," Hence the inhuman floating creature with a freaky eye, "How you were going to break out of the loop without any help." She snaps her fingers and induces a special grin of Cheshire's confidence. "And such is what happened! Truly, you underestimate us." Claire pricks and prods with a smile.

" **Underestimate? No. I make educated guesses. You only have blind faith, Human. Or should I say 'Slave'? You gave up your soul to a creature who** _ **devours the essence**_ **of the spirit. You're not even pitiful."** The floating scaled creature, house cat-sized, levitates over to Nour's side. **"Tell them, Seedling. Tell them how I was and still** _ **am**_ **a vicious monster who destroyed your world."** This voice is the same as the haunted voices of several tones minutes ago except easier to hear. To understand.

Nour exhales louder than a crow late at night. _"You didn't destroy our world, my name is not 'Seedling', and you're being horrendously rude."_ Nour dismisses the snarl from the stranger creature and folds his hands peacefully. _"While the Dark One here caused chaos and suffering in my world, they did not destroy it."_ He pauses with a shake of the head. _"They only influenced the core. Non-hostile creatures fell to madness and Seedlings and other sentient species alike became corrupted by uncontrolled negative emotion."_

X shifts, wordlessly announcing his presence. "And what brought them to you?" He questions and Claire stares because she's just as interested as the rest of the outsider group.

A deep chuckle full of loathing vibrated in the air.

" **I did not need a poor vessel easily influenced by mere emotion."** They hiss, and Claire's eyes soften.

"They took you away from home." She accuses, sorrowful in a murmur. "You have family, don't you?" There's a hidden question in her tone. Claire doesn't dare look away.

Nour keeps his smile but the light has dimmed. _"I do. Thankfully, my younger sibling is a strong seedling."_ He reasons, distant, lost in memories. _"I'm...Glad to see everything went well. Peace. Less chaos…"_ Lost in thought, Nour falls painfully quiet.

Claire walks forward and grasps the seedling's hands gently. Nour blinks with his one visible eye as she showers him in a sea of admiration through silence and smiles. The seedling is unmoving, stunned to silence under Claire's intense gaze. She's a light in the darkness of this domain. The Dark One seems to recoil from her audacity.

"You're a strong person. I'm sure you showed your family member lots of love before you passed." Claire is resolute. She's completely confident in her words. As if speaking from experience. Her truthful speech brings a wave of content to X, who watches nearby. "You will always be dear to them, no matter how much time has passed. Time is infinite but so are our memories." She finalizes, steel, collected.

Nour exhales despite the lack of need for oxygen. A tiny smile is on his face. The curve of his lips is genuine. Tired.

Do you feel his relief? Or notice the shell of vulnerability behind his eye? X is holding the same expression. He had also taken those kind words to heart.

 _"Thank you,"_ Nour says, and is content enough to believe her. The nightmarish creature beside him scoffs, wincing with Claire provides a reply in the form of raising an eyebrow. There's no further resistance on their part.

Speaking of X, he had startled at the words 'passed', and it's easy to recall he knows little to what's happening here. He doesn't know what a soul-domain _is._ This confirms theories, however.

X, the android, has a soul. He was a person regardless of what others thought. No one knew where a soul like his would end up _if_ it went anywhere, but he still had one to call his own. It's safe to call this occurrence a wonderful reveal.

The android catches your side-stares. Emerald eyes humanly blink as he offers a wry smile.

...Should you tell him? It's only fair, right? Considering all he's done. Feet approach, monster claws remaining at the waist in order not to appear threatening to the life-time soldier.

"Ah, Mono." X greets, his body language neutral. "I'm happy to know both you and Claire are safe. I had no idea what happened in those last few moments between Zero and I." His emeralds grew a little glossy. "I don't know what's going on here but I suspect," He gestures to the atmosphere of both the previous conversation and the dark soul-domain itself. "You'll be going home after this?"

So he put it together. Good for him. Granted, this wasn't the conversation you wanted to have.

X pauses as if he had frozen before resuming a tired smile. "A _soul_ you're saying? Me?" He chuckles, and feline-monster eyes cannot look away. "Mono," He begins gently. "I don't need to know if I had a soul or not to be convinced I was a person." An armored arm comes forward, and instincts squash the urge to bite down on a possible threat. X means no harm. "I was lucky enough to grow during my first few years of activation, under caring people." The android shakes his head with a smile.

"There were only a few at the time who bothered treating me like a person but it was enough. I knew I was a person the moment my existence began impacting others. You didn't have to tell me, Mono." X removes his arm. "Thank you anyway. I'm sure no one will believe me about any of this back at headquarters." He laughs lightly while your brain may or may not buzz from feeling frazzled.

X truly didn't have to know? Did that mean only _you_ wondered about this question? How odd. Stereotyping, is that what this was?

It appears, there is still much to learn regarding the concept of black and white. This shouldn't be too surprising, but somehow the waves of noodles in the stomach disagree.

" **You fools can be sappy elsewhere."** The dark beast hisses. **"Why have you come?"**

Claire blinks once, twice. "Ah. Our apologies, is it not obvious? We're here to separate you and our current assailant." She explains without a cause for concern. Neither the seedling and the 'Dark One' replies before she takes the initiative. "Little Friend and I want to leave this world. It's not their home and this isn't yours either, is it?" Her eyes flick to yours, and eye contact proves to convey messages accurately with a willing receiver.

 _"We never meant to come to this world,"_ Nour admits, head bowed and mouth curved in an ashamed ounce of solemn acceptance. _"We were simply floating around...And then the Dark One latched onto someone's dying regrets. He didn't want to die and,"_ Nour's words pause as his visible eye flicks to the android who stood firm and pondering with mixed swirls for emotions.

"And that someone was Zero?" X murmurs. "My best friend?"

Nour stares at the fellow in blue with a sorrowful smile. _"He's extremely fond of you. The Dark One influences one's desires, such as strength, but your friend, Zero, really wanted to see you again. He grew impatient with his further plans for power and sought you out again."_ Nour's eye shines in the dim night. _"His original goal was to raid areas of eternal rest to increase his strength. The Dark One has the ability to manipulate souls."_ Nour shuts his eyes. _"And now that you're here...Their idea has been thwarted."_ He looks over at the floating spec. _"Give up."_

The Dark One trembles. **"Silence! I** _ **refuse**_ **to fade away. I won't die, and definitely not by** _ **your**_ **indifference, Seedling!"** They hiss, and Nour locks eyes with the 'Leader' of the group.

 _"It's not as if they can stop you. What do you plan to do? I won't fight you. I've...I've lived a good life. I couldn't be happier with my little sibling's success."_ Nour admits, his smile a unique balance of acceptance and content.

Claire catches your side-glance of a quiet message. To nod is to give permission. Claire has been the lead in intercepting the person behind this chaotic scene. She would be a good candidate to talk Nour into a better fate. After all, it appeared both souls have left someone behind dearly, judging by their past conversation.

What does it take, to want the dead to yearn to live once more?

"Nour," Claire starts firmly, patient. "Little Friend has been looking for a new home ever since they were stolen from theirs."

Nour doesn't respond.

X perks up in question but he wisely doesn't say a word either.

"I've decided to follow them in order to find a place for myself. I wanted to face an adventure regardless of its challenges." Her eyes crinkle, a cat-ear flicking. "I wanted to have a journey I was never going to explore in my old life!" She chuckles, "A journey Hershel would love to hear about," The unfamiliar name is stored away for later. "A story I could tell my family and friends when they join the spirits of the dead, which hopefully won't happen for many years." Her eyes are burning with a glass texture crafted by burning sands.

"If _I_ refused to fade away to wherever fate may take me, why can't you?"

Nour doesn't tremble nor does he budge from his spot. His visible eye is shimmering. _"I've lost everything, friend."_ His voice is treading on vibrating ice. A withering seed is hidden under layers of dirt and frost. _"My home, my world, my family,"_ Nour swallows, his frown never vanishing. _"Tell me, how is it you've found yourself wanting to return to a place which rejects your very existence?"_ He questions, and the Dark One on his shoulder merely peers back in silence.

Claire straightens, arms lifting and claws everything graceful. "Through the simple challenge of learning to love myself, I know everyone deserves better. And with that, deserves a chance to find the ' _better'_ out there for them, too. It's there. I've seen it once before." She isn't tearing up, but the same shine of glittering emotion falls over her eyes. "The world my significant other had created for himself. I was _so_ so proud, so I decided I would do the same." She lays out her hand, large feline claws and all. "Is that wrong of the dead to want?"

Nour's eye closed. _"No. It isn't."_ He reaches out and grasps the paw gently. _"It...Isn't."_

Inhuman growls from the darkness find no dead in the occupants of this soul-domain.

" **That's it then? You're going to get rid of me, Seedling?"** The floating beast snarls, curling with popping cracks in its scales.

Nour turned to stare at the Dark One for a long minute. _"No, of course not. You're a part of me now, whenever I like that or not. I'll never forgive you for what you've done but I'll remain your unwilling partner in crime."_ The seedling answers. _"Come with me, Dark One. We'll be spending the rest of our days with this band of incredible creatures."_ Nour lifts a finger and flicks at the floating creature. They shriek, levitating away with a grumble.

" **Whatever. I suppose you can't function without me regardless...Since we're attached."** That was the closest 'Okay' one could ever get from them. This was fine.

Nour smiles back nevertheless.

"May I ask," X cuts in, emeralds focused ahead. "What...About Zero? Will he be able to rest In peace with this?" His fists are shaking. "Is his body going to crumble away until there's nothing left?"

Nour isn't childish enough to look away. He smiles faintly, his eye dim. _"I am not too sure. This is the first time the Dark One took on a soul connected to a metallic body. My own crumbled when the chaos had been purged. Your friend,"_ Nour pauses. _"I'm...Not too certain what will happen to him."_ His tone apologized to him.

X casts his gaze to the rotted grass. He doesn't get angry or throw a fit.

Memories of X's room prod at the mind. Photos, cherished memories, and wonderful relationships stretched throughout the years. His depression. X's loneliness in a world that constantly battled him for survival. He was alone, going on alone, and likely will stay that way. X had accepted this for the final and true answer.

A singular cat ear flattens.

"I see." X replies, voice duller than the rain traces of water nearby.

Claire is staring at the android but does not speak. Instead, her giant claw hand gently falls on X's shoulder. He doesn't look at her, and nor does she to him. Sometimes, all someone needs are silent support.

A twitch of the tail occurs while Nour shakes his head. _"I'm sorry for the trouble we caused. And, for the mess, we'll be leaving behind in our absence."_ The creature by his shoulder floats over to your tensed form. They scoff, borderline irritated with sparks of amusement.

" **Relax, I would've tried to end you already if I wanted to harm you."** They speak firmly. **"You wish to help your comrade, I take it? I don't enjoy holding debts. Here's what we're going to do…"** They whisper a...Solid plan. If it works, you'll be both amazed and content with the outcome. This could be a perfect trial.

" **Deal?"** The creature whispers, waiting, knowing.

You give a positive answer.

It's better to try than to never attempt at all.

And so legs turn, facing the group and announcing how it was time to leave. With a claw full of energy and commitment, the offer to join the cheskire cats is properly given a handshake. The seedling smiles and heaps the limb, his form burning bright into renewed light as the background surroundings began to waver and swirl. X may have stumbled but Clare helped him up with words of assurance. Everything would be okay.

And right after the Soul-Domain shook and collapsed, claws lurched forward and grasped the resting soul underneath the chaos of this suffocating darkness. The void brought on by a dangerous otherworldly creature who latched onto a deceased fellow with a special metal body.

The host of this entire fusion, Zero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearly caught up with all my currently written chapters(there's several left), I am very happy my readers have read so far and enjoyed this part of the journey. 
> 
> The first half is nearly done but I am quite content to reach the 50k mark into writing this 'Monster' (heh) of a story. Thank you again, for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X is given a present as a silent token of thanks.
> 
> All meetings come to an end eventually. At least new relationships were made out of it.

Zero is an original android.

Perhaps noticing this would be extremely difficult should he have not told anyone himself. Cheskire cats, however, can detect similarities in souls. Both X and Zero had similar outlines. Reploids, androids, they were nearly the same but held different laws in structure. X was not shackled and neither was his best friend. Not that reploids were bound either but...Androids appeared to have a less clear purpose in mind.

Their creators wanted them to be free. Free and strong. To lead a fulfilling life all on their own. You could taste those desires on the outer layers of their spirits. Last wishes, reminders, and bits of love. They will likely never notice until their true deaths.

Zero's radiation of strength told stories of his struggles and years of training. The red on his armor, he wore proudly. His long blond hair, the android would never cut. Too feminine, some would say, but Zero's bold appearance proved he cared not for what others think. Femininity can be a strength regardless of who somewhat was. That, and the ponytail of blond was a part of him. He would _never_ remove it.

Perhaps, you can see why X held him in such high regard.

" _...Who are you?"_

Upon meeting _Zero_ for the first time, it's easy to realize the other was saber-trigger happy.

To prevent a fight and prickling deja vu, monster claws are raised high and understanding. A classic 'I come in peace' to convey the message of a non-violent combatant. Even a feline's tail curls around the waist to prevent expressions of this strange encounter.

His sapphire hues are narrowed in accusation, but thankfully Zero was reasonable enough not to draw his weapon. He does not look away, however, from the new threat. That was fair. Zero himself was a formidable foe in battle. He must be able to acknowledge a dangerous opponent on sight. If such information makes one happy then...It just means you've come a long way from a defenseless college student.

Quietly, you give him a name.

Zero nods, seemingly thinking over your sincerity. He doesn't give his name. Rude, but perhaps expected with his title and caution. _"And what would you want with me, Cat?"_ Was this a method to spark irritation and lashing? At least, emotions have long dulled and matured. Snapping on him is exactly what he wanted. A reason to start a fight.

You move a claw slowly, never breaking eye-contact with the android. Zero's stare is piercing. Angling a point of a cat-claw, digging into the air rips past the shallow domain and reveals a hint of light. A peek into the outside world. There wasn't any sound nor the classic presence of sunlight. Only a peek, only a glimpse. And this alone was enough.

Zero's full attention caught, it was time to deliver the offer. Surely, you can't say this was for free. He wouldn't trust that. And a free favor shouldn't be all too horrible. Zero _may_ come in handy should a difficult battle underway back home. That is if you manage to achieve fluent control of rift diving.

" _A favor, huh…"_ Zero murmurs, and it's ever easy to wait for a proper answer. _"Be warned. My only uses are for fighting and destruction."_ His eyes appear to narrow in resoluteness. _"If there is an enemy in front of me, I'll cut it."_ He promises, and _maybe_ the cat tail twitches in astonishment. _"I accept your terms."_ Zero crosses his arms, and monster claws twitch with a confirmation.

Willing energy into a certain point, your arm lurches forward and rips the remaining domain to shreds.

Before Zero could fade, you pounce, a familiar buzz of Claire's energy wrapping around both occupants in a haze of sand white. Zero may have reflexively kicked but cheskire cats are durable. He would be safe as everything collapsed.

Still, surely hitting him back wouldn't be a problem since _he_ started it.

* * *

What happened next is fairly private. Zero reunited with X, and the latter became...Emotional. He couldn't believe it. X went as far as to deny Zero as a hallucination. Which didn't make sense, but Zero gently elbowed him. Good enough evidence, as X froze up like an unbelieving statue.

...Androids can cry. Sink to the knees and simply sob in sorrow, happiness, and shock all at once. At least Zero has the sense to look mildly astonished.

Nour teared up too, as did Claire, and frankly, one can wonder how older adults can be so sensitive.

Did both your companions _have_ to drag you into this hug of theirs?

Still. A good deed doesn't hurt anyone. Yes. This was oddly pleasant.

* * *

The teleporting device used to transport reploids and goods, spawned several people and felines alike. Within a breath, several scents fill the nose. One familiar, the others a little harder to make out. The air stills and clouds of misbeliefs begin to flood the air with the extra passengers. Alia was there, and so was a strange reploid along with a certain boy with clear blue eyes.

"No way," Alia says, hand to her mouth as she watches the impossible.

"You jerks!" Pit shouts, and Claire picks her head up upon hearing the angel's voice. He must've stomped his way over after noticing the empty apartment. "You totally left me to sleep! Is the battle really over," He looked two seconds from leaping at the android addition of the group. "You!" The angel warrior shouts, pointing with a finger as his weapon.

Zero stares at the boy with an oversized coat. "...Do I know you?" The android in scarlet with a blond pony-tail frowns.

Pit's face had gone red so fast it was the best piece of entertainment today. "Oh, very _funny_ ," Pit scoffs with crossed arms. He blinks when Zero continues to blankly stare at him. "Why you…!" Pit takes a step forward but an armored blue arm swiped out as protection for the blond. The angel pauses, looking to his current caretaker with puzzlement.

"He's with me, Pit." X calmly stated. "It's...Over."

Pit pauses as if putting two and two together in his own way. The angel choked something to himself before vigorously shaking his head. "I can't believe this." He murmurs before peering over at Claire. "Hey, who's that in your hand?" He asks her because Claire _was_ holding a new feline in her arms.

"Ah," Claire speaks, and Alia, X, along with the strange tall reploid startle at her pleasantly accented voice. It must be odd, to see a woman with cat ears and large cat claws matched with a brown fluffy tail. Monsters are scary after all. She had fangs too. "This is Nour. He's very kind." Claire tells Pit with a tiny smile. "He'll be joining us from now on."

Nour, a brown-gray tabby, looks up with shimmering olive gold eyes. He looks content with the new surroundings.

"Oh," Despite being a stupid justice-loving brat, he had understood. Still, it's better he doesn't know _why/how_ Nour came here in the first place. Call it a hunch, but Pit wouldn't take 'the evil of this world was actually him and something else' well. To ensure his self-control, your stare morphs into a suitable expression for even an idiot to understand. "That's uh," Pit smiles, pointedly ignoring his plight. "Awesome! I'm happy for you. A new friend!" The angel hyped up, and frankly, it's easy to see he's unnerved. "...He doesn't bite, does he?"

 _{"Not at all."}_ Nour mews and Claire shakes her head in agreement.

"Claire, it's a bit odd to meet you like this," X murmurs, and she turns to face him with a smile. "You too, Mono. Despite that, after all, you've done for us, it's nice to properly meet you." X acknowledges, like the polite, good person he was.

A singular ear twitches.

"I'm sorry can someone explain what's going on?" Alia questions, curious. "Like, X? What _are_ they? Where did the cats go? And um, Zero? How did you…?"

Zero coughs into a hand. "I hid myself while I repaired myself."

X laughs then proceeded to flush red from the added attention. "I-I can explain but it's a long story…" He offers, and Alia, the stranger, and Zero nods all at once. He would surely take his time to explain the entire event sequence.

Time this group does not have.

Stepping forward off the platform, the cold from the floor tiles provides a wondrous relief at being able to walk on two feet again. Several stares have flipped over to the walking monster who began approaching an empty corner of the room. There was no point in explaining, as this entire situation was done and over with. No more cemetery raids and possessed mavericks. Power increased, it was time to leave.

"I wish we could stay a bit longer," Claire tells the others, catching on and stepping forth to follow. Her tail swishes in apology. "However, we have companions in grave danger. Little Friend here wants us to help them at once." She gestures for Pit to follow, and he does, blinking owlishly.

"Halt," The reploid who hasn't introduced himself speaks. He looks stern with his toy-like model of a soldier. "I would rather hear the story with all of its individuals." A voice made no for argument and no discussion.

"C-Commander," X stutters, but not in time.

"We can't stop them." Zero cuts in. "That one over there, the one with the black and white tail, they're highly dangerous. If there was a fight, I wouldn't put it past them to purposely bring innocents into this." He warns. "Do you want to involve half the inexperienced units in a battle inside their quarters?" The red android doesn't flinch when the 'Commander' freezes in realization.

"No way!" Pit shouts. "I wouldn't allow them to do that!"

Dismissing the idiot, Zero's words aren't a complete cover to escape. He believed whole-heartedly in those words.

...Was this because you were a monster?

Claire was a monster now, too. As well Nour, and Pit was a monster in disguise.

Ah, but there's no point in dwindling.

Akechi. Cheshire. There were companions needed to be rescued from an ugly reptile. They had _better_ be swell because Akechi had been stuck in a mental game the last time you've met him. Cheshire was too deep to be reached, or he had already succumbed. Refute the latter. Cheshire was _strong._ He wouldn't fall to easy tricks.

Claws flare to life, coated in a deep dark. The bowtie sparks, trickling a faint purple from Chaos itself. Wrist flexing, you rip a hole without warning. Perhaps because of the power's origins, the rift screams upon opening, as if the world had become wounded. Once upon a time, this would've been horrifying to watch, horrifying to see what these large inhuman cat-claws can do.

Alia yelps, X gasps, and Zero doesn't say a word. Their 'Commander' is stunned stiff.

Good.

Claire and Nour look fascinated, at least.

"This won't leave their world damaged, right?" Pit asks shakily, and only to get him to be obedient, does one nod. "Hey! At least let me say good-bye! Thanks for e-everything X!" Arms scoop the angel into a good enough hold before jumping through. "Darn it, I can go through this thing on my own!" Pit scoffs.

A blur of white is following but there was no need to worry.

Let it be now, or the next couple of hours, a certain _snake_ will be defanged.

" _I'll be helping, don't forget,"_ Alice whispers, and resolve only solidified further.

Very well.

This was in fact, war, after all.

* * *

After "Mono" had leaped through, Claire provides them with a pleasant smile and wave before jumping after them with a cat in hand.

Before the rift closed, X spotted her.

A little girl in white, eyes half-lidded and waving at him. Her dress hasn't changed from the last time he saw her. Perhaps...She's always been there. Following these odd cat-creatures and their unique adventures. Was she a ghost? At this point, X wasn't sure what he believed.

Puzzled, X hesitantly waves back despite the odd looks of his coworkers.

She skips into the rift, and the hole closes, as if reality had corrected itself, and monstrous cat-people weren't present only mere moments ago.


	22. [Return]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlikely bonds form but that is no such matter.
> 
> Take this as a moment of calm, a second to breathe.
> 
> Soon, it will be time to fight back. And to do so, you must be at a primal mindset.

As soon as feet touched the dirt, claws threw Pit a couple of yards. Out of the rift, Pit would not get lost in his homeworld. The angel had yelped from the impact but he effortlessly landed on two legs. He wouldn't be much of a soldier if he couldn't recover from a mere toss. He whirls around with blazing sky blue hues.

"What was _that_ for?!" Pit shouts, red-faced, and wings poking from under his jacket. "I oughta—" The angel pauses, a warm smile spilling into his face. "Lady Palutena!" He cheers, "Hello! Yeah, I'm fine…" Pit begins to recap the entire story to his goddess. He looks a bit insane but gods could initiate telepathy. Not that such matters.

Claire and Nour arrive seconds later. Dismissing Pit, you stroll on over. Thankfully, with this world, Nour had reverted to his full-cheskire cat form due to the magic in the air. He's currently crossed in observing the new environment and observing his new features.

Claire appears to be giving this area a thorough searching with her eyes. "Do you know where this is, Little Friend?" She questions, and there isn't much of an answer to give her. "Oh," Claire murmurs. "I suppose we landed in a random spot, then." She nods, aware of the absurd situation preventing itself.

At least you made it back.

"Medusa and Hades are doing _what?"_ Pit shrieks and several heads turn to him. He wasn't quite panicked but the angel was clearly uneasy. "Yeah...Okay. At least teleport me back. I'll get everyone ready. I'm sure their spirits will leave right back up when I get there!" A gentle whizz through the air tickles monster fur.

Hold on.

A beam of light rained down.

Your tail flicks. Claire looks up and Nour turns to watch as you pounce. Grabbing a hold of Pit isn't too difficult. He's dangerous with the bow-blade but legs and paws are flexible. Magic trickles over both occupants.

"H-Hey!" Pit complains, but there isn't much time to fight you off.

The scene changes and paws retreat from Pit's form. The angel warrior has daggers in his eyes, prepared to fight. Alarming as this looks, the _true threat_ is standing a few feet away. Green hair and all, a woman of divine standard stares deep into the creature who had trespassed on her home grounds. Her gaze is piercing, observing, and judging all at the same time.

Is this the part to offer a toothy grin? Or a smile of peace?

How does someone greet a god when gods were selfish duds?

Before words could be said, or a single claw could move, Pit barreled in front of her. His guard is seized outward, knuckles pale, and face hardened. Any previous hints of annoyed-casualty had faded. This was no longer the angel who temporarily saw a neutral party. This was _that_ lethal warrior. He would cut knee bones until his enemy fell before cutting off something else of value to remember him by.

Mental pain is a strange occurrence. A missing ear throbs.

"Not another step," Pit says, voice chilly as he watched a feline tail twitch. "I won't let you hurt Lady Palutena." He promises, and perhaps, for a split millisecond, there was a burst of understanding within the heart. "I'll strike you down. Do you hear me?" Pit doesn't look away. His warnings are low in voice but blasting in vows. He meant every word.

Do you feel his protective streak?

"Pit," The goddess gently calls, but the angel does not budge. "I hardly doubt they can hurt me." The smile on her face is a bother to see. "I'm sure they simply want a chat, is all." Palutena guesses true, raising an eyebrow in your direction.

A slow nod is given. No fighting would take place.

Pit doesn't let up. He doesn't full-out attack either, to which Palutena twirls a finger.

Claire and Nour appear, feet hitting tile and blinks puzzled.

Palutena has done that on purpose. It was a silent warning.

 _You're in my domain._ She seemed to radiate, scarred wings and all. _Do not try anything. I am willing to talk but simply know I can drop you and your furry friends into lava if I so choose._

Some might call this exaggerated, but college students have an expert eye for those who flex their talents.

And perhaps this showed on your face, as Claire and Nour took each side of empty arms. They were the current partners, new or not. Claire did not seem afraid and neither did Nour. In fact, both adults held a smile of their own.

These two are...Very different from Akechi and Cheshire. Is this a good comparison? Or negative?

"Ah, are we having diplomatic talks?" Nour mused, and Palutena smiled back. "My name is Nour. It's quite a pleasure to meet you, Miss…?" He performed a bow and all, the picture of politeness. A peaceful party through and through.

"Hold on a sec!"

"Yes, Pit?" Palutena doesn't glance over at her idiot charge.

"That's the newest cat!" Pit declares, pointing with narrowed eyes and focused hues. "And you got horns! Admit it, are you part of the Underworld army?" Pit hissed.

"I am." Nour easily confirms. "And I am not." He says nothing further. His horns with tips of gold glint in the light.

"And I'm Claire." Claire offers a wave. "You have a beautiful temple, Miss Palutena."

"Why, thank you." Palutena gestured with an arm. "Do you all want tea? I'm sure we have a lot to talk about." She invites and regardless of Pit deflating. Her glorious green hair shimmers in the light symbol close to her feathers. "I'm sure it'll be best to get to know one another, if only for a short while. You're in a hurry, and so are we." Palutena offers a curt smile. "Shall we?"

Both Claire and Nour are watching your nerves and expression. They turn to her as a black and white tail flicks.

"We shall." Claire agreed, Nour nodding to the unspoken agreement.

"Lady Palutena do we _have_ to? I mean, Claire and the guy with horns hasn't done anything. But," He's squinting at the enemy. That is fine. It's easy to stare back with varying degrees of intensity. "They're the lead bad guys." Pit mumbles.

"Pit, you just came back from another world. You're tired, and many attacks are going on at once." The goddess reminds him. "Join us for tea. I'm sure you have stories you want to talk about." Palutena smiles, and her angel vibrates with a fist pumped into the air.

" _Do I_!"

Palutena glances back over to the magical cats. "This way. I hope you three like...Tuna cookies? I'll make some. They were a delicacy for your kind back then." She offers, regardless of Claire's stifled snort Nour's accepting laugh.

...Tuna cookies?

Do they taste good with cat-like taste buds?

* * *

Salty. Like salted crackers with an increasing amount of salt. Embarrassingly molded into cartoony fish, the tuna cookies were an... _Interesting_ taste. Like all new foods are. Claire had declined a taste but Nour seemed to have no problem in eating these 'delicacies.'

"Now then," Palutena took a sip of her cup of tea. There was a map in the middle of the table. Several mugs resided with each person in the room as she used a finger to explain the color-coded patches. "Hades and Medusa have been at war with one another ever since you two disappeared." Her eyes fart to Pit, to you. "Humans are in the line of fire, but they're mainly going after one another m. To see who comes out on top."

"Why would they do such a thing?" Claire frowns.

"And how?" Pit inquiries, surprisingly respectful. "Hades was Medusa's boss, wasn't he? They were working together."

"Not anymore," Palutena warns.

"A power imbalance then." Nour murmurs, And Palutena looks to him for far too long.

Claws drag into the cup, snapping her out of whatever trance dared her to look. The sharp whistle of a deeply cut cup silenced the room. Faking your interference isn't impossible and your semi-enemies don't seem to enjoy it. Palutena observes your expression before continuing. Pit's glares got ignored. He wasn't worth the time.

"Yes. Medusa achieved more power than usual when she...Snatched up a couple of cheskire cats." The reminder is piercing, acid to the brain. Content tellings of how one failed are depressing, beyond humiliating with a dash of hurt.

Claire sips her tea. "Cheshire and Akechi."

Palutena raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?" Several pairs of eyes watch but no mouths other than a British speak.

"Their names." Claire follows up with a sip of her warm drink. "Are Cheshire and Akechi." She knows little about them, about the magical feline with a knack for hunting or the brat who died far too young. Her voice is fond despite never meeting them before. "We should refer to them as such," Claire nods to you.

"If you so desire an alliance," Nour confirms.

"Very well. I am glad to have learned their names. This makes it easier," Palutena stares directly into the cheskire Leader's direction. "I will help you get them back, upon agreement to take down Medusa _and_ Hades." The goddess is straightforward regardless of her previous words of sluggish anguish in the form of past memories. "I know how my sister thinks. I can help you, and Pit will help _too._ "

The angel in mentioned sulked. "Whatever you say, Lady Palutena." Pit agrees quietly. He isn't the type to disobey. A weakness, but an ace card in the goddess's hand. "Are we still going to talk to Viridi?"

Palutena nearly makes a new face. Instead, her smile strains.

Palutena 's words drag through your brain one more time before realization strikes.

"This Medusa," Claire begins slowly, catching on. "Is your sister?"

Medusa never had a sister in Greek mythology. Then again, Hades' personality wasn't at all accurate compared to books and fairytales. Claire may not be from your world but Greek myths are told often in society. Many people know the Greek gods and their infamous stories.

"Yes," Palutena confirms. "She's not a good person however, my sister went rogue some time ago. Then she started wars and attempted to wipe the human race." Her smile is grim, dragging tension as newcomers listen. "We took her down before, and we could do it again. All I ask is your aid."The goddess is completely resolute. "I will do everything in my power to help save your friends should you agree." Palutena promises.

Observe and check the status of your companions.

Claire is relaxed judging by her posture. Her eyes remain focused and watching. She's nodding slowly, onboard if you were. Her tail is also a bit twitchy. Perhaps once upon a time, you were too, when Hades sent you to commit atrocious attacks under his name.

As for Nour, the cheskire with horns merely hums and takes a sip. He says nothing, creates no deal of nothing, but he's waiting for an answer regardless.

It's plain to see while Claire and Nour carried most of the questioning, the 'Leader' had the final call.

Saving Cheshire and Akechi is the first priority.

Do you taste the ash? The brunt dust of memory of a village massacre and countless other n meaningless deaths. Hades held a cruel laugh, a horrible personality, but he hadn't targeted your companions in the way the Serpent has.

Medusa was draining their magic, the last bits of lifeforce given to them after death.

And for that, if allying with Palutena and her Justice-Ridden angel means to bring Medusa to her knees, your tail flicks back and forth in a flared anticipation.

Palutena smiles, her hand outstretched. "Is that a deal then?"

Shaking hands with monster claws? The moment allows you to feel human for a short moment, even if just for a little.

* * *

Sunlight is warm. Currents of air are necessary for the planet to function. This may be a world of magic but the similarities are present. Grass is still green. The sky is overwhelmed with multiple colors, and oxygen is a unique factor to properly breathe. Skyworld is a strange place, like the rest of this planet. At least, the tiles were warmed by the sun and there were enough spaces to lay on the floor and simply _think._

Alone time is important, regardless if such a twenty-minute break feels off or not.

Ever since coming back to this world, there have been two tugs deep within your core. Familiar links, strained and damaged.

Sunbathing is the perfect solution to an overly muddled mind. The worries, the anxiety digging into bone, warmth had put these poisons away for a mere minute. At least, with this, one can imagine. One can gain confidence, missing ear, or not. This will be over in a few hours. Cheshire and Akechi will be back. What next? There's an answer, one to prevent this from happening again but is it _right…?_

"Sachem?" Nour's voice registers, and you sit up, tail curling around the waist as he walks into your isolated section of the temple. "My Sachem, are you well?" He begins, gold glinting in both one eye and his horn tips. The sunlight had dressed him as a sort of mythical being, and perhaps he was.

...Is this small talk? For what reason? There was no time for this. Nour may be new but perhaps he did not understand the gravity of this future mission.

He takes a seat nearby, and this action sparks a millisecond to glance over at him. Nour smiles back, patient. "It is alright to be nervous, Sachem." He says softly, "From what I've heard, we're going against a frightening force." Nour hums.

True, but the main issue is the _rescue._

"You might be thinking about how today will go wrong."

Do you feel the thrumming churn of a spot-on answer? Painful, uncomfortable, and nearly enough to bristle the tail. One can either keep calm or react with venomous ferocity.

Nour doesn't lose his smile regardless of any reaction. "I'm certain it'll be fine. As long as we stick together, we should combat any chaos that comes our way." He flexes a wrist, a dark blob forming under his claws. "The Dark One may be with me, but we work together. I will help you for granting me this chance." The cheskire with horns banishes the wisp. "I'll serve as your expert on the darkness, so please call me when needed." He lifts a hand, shielding half his face from the sunlight pouring from the further skies. "To be a guiding key in the dark...Yes, it doesn't sound too unpleasant, does it?"

Spending countless days in Hades' dark dungeon can degrade any sane person's sanity.

Cheshire had been the one to keep you grounded, together in the dark. Huddled, shivering, and hurt.

Now outside, despite all the wind and sky, everything is heavy and cramped. A unique cage of its own. And soon, you would dive out of this cage, and into a serpent's den. Lost but searching. As Nour said, this won't be done alone. Companions will be there, eager to help despite their lack of knowing one another.

"Little Friend? Nour?" Claire's steps were easier to recognize, as you've traveled longer with her.

Nour says nothing, choosing to glance over at you with a smile of secrets.

It's interesting to know he would gladly stay silent if that meant you valued more alone-time. Perhaps Nour would've left soon after Claire did.

Still, this could be important.

Claws gently rapped on the ground, and Claire swiftly found the two she had been looking for with a tender gaze. "Hello, you two. I hope you're feeling alright?" Claire seems content with the lack of physical pain present on any person. "Good. We may have to get ready straight away. Palutena has found where this," The cheskire pauses, "Medusa, character, is." She turns back to the entrance of this area. "Shall we?"

Nour steps forward without an intruding word. "You aren't afraid?"

Claire chuckles. "Well, it's not my first 'rodeo' so to speak," Her heavy accent only spoke volumes about her history and Britain in general. "Once, I saved London from collapsing." She reveals with a hum. "It was quite an adventure. The first true one I had." Claire looks to the odd sky.

"Ah," Nour mumbles, astonished. "Have you fought before then?"

"Nothing as major as what you and Little Friend have fought." Claire exhales with a shake of the head. "Only cruel men, robots, and a child who had lost his way." She shifts, fists at her sides. "Which is why we shouldn't delay any longer. This will be quite the experience," Claire doesn't blink. "But it will most definitely, be worth it."

Words genuine and sincere laced with the ribbons of confidence, her aura passes through you.

Do you recognize her feelings? The type to charge forward and grasp onto what's right. Consequences will occur. Injuries are bound to be inflicted. Sometimes, the right thing can endear the ones you love or worse. This wasn't a simple mission. The group was going up against a god. One from the Greek myths, the hideous woman with snakes and unbelievable magic.

"I want to meet them too. This Cheshire and Akechi." Nour hints with a smile.

...Why were there bits of hesitation in the first place? It's time to strike, and there will be no better time than now.

"Little Friend?"

"Sachem?"

Claws scraped the floor. Claire and Nour both trailed after the leader, choosing to chat with one another during the walk back to Palutena's quarters.

Medusa will get her dues.

First, a rescue.

Cheshire and Akechi _will_ come back.

You will make sure of it. They were part of the group, and no one gets left behind.

Even if that means working together with the world's most hard-headed angel ever to exist.


	23. Chapteer 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone makes good on their word, and you're off into battle.
> 
> Medusa will pay one way or another, but for now, there's another priority.

Out of all places, why did Medusa have to be _here._

Memories don't simply disappear. People have an inaccurate mindset about the brain forgetting events with time.

Someone does not simply forget the time you ran around and slaughtered countless people. And this particular place was one of the very firsts. The body is a spectacular force, memorizing patterns of trauma with broken pillars and brunt grass shapes.

"Little Friend?" Claire murmurs, a gentle touch grasping your sleeves. "I recognize this world is riddled with war. It's not a pleasant sight. Are you alright?" She questions, the former civilian offering a conversation of comfort. Claire's inner emotion may be professionally masked but she had somehow caught sight of a fellow PTSD victim. She was too sharp. Not a single claw was trembling. How did she notice?

There's no reason to reply to her, however, and so the best move is to keep eyes on a nearby dirty toy rubber ball. The innocent object laid in the shade under rubble of an abandoned house.

"Perhaps," Nour murmurs. "Sachem has been here before." He offers insight, such unhelpfully beginning swirls of dread within.

"Sure they have!" Pit voices harshly. "They used to be one of Hades' generals! They go around killing humans for fun." The angel is ruthless. He had no empathy but frankly, why would you want any from _him?_ "Why do you think we don't get along? We've met in battle before." Pit huffs, crossing his arms despite giving the village a thorough look-around. He lowers his head.

"Is this true, Sachem?" Nour questions, but his tone is oddly neutral.

Claws can twitch, form sharp points, and provide body language of truth. Glancing over to Claire means catching sight of Pit's possible stare of judgment.

"I see." Nour looks away. "So our Sachem has fought with darkness as well." He confirms.

"I'm sorry, what?" Pit blurts.

"It's not important." Claire dutifully says, and the angel nods in agreement.

"Okay…" Pit offers a tiny smile to the British cheskire, to which she smiles back at him.

Either Claire is very influential or trustworthy. Either way, she receives an additional positive note on her character.

" _Are you all alright? No sense of headaches?"_ Palutena's voice vibrated throughout several minds, regardless of the loud hiss of sheer annoyance trapped behind fangs.

Gods are _horrible._ None of them have regard for personal space! Not in person, and not when you're thousands of miles away from them. Telepathy is a horrible curse.

"We're fine." Claire murmurs, likely also not used to this treatment. The quiet thralls of her voice indicate heavy patience. "Although you're being oddly specific. Is this an ability Medusa has?" Her ears sharpen in keen awareness. Tail swishing, the cheskire focuses on a path the group hasn't approached.

" _Rumor has it, yes."_ Palutena warns as the group advances. _"She's been using strange magic. It taps into the mind of its victims and makes them go bonkers."_ Palutena was scooping for information. She had to be. There's no reason for Pit to be obviously glaring in your direction otherwise. _"I hope this isn't touching a sensitive topic,"_ Never before has punching someone in your mind seemed calming. _"Does this sound familiar to you?"_

There's nothing to think about. The answer is obvious but they're not getting an answer from you. Claire and Nour should already know which of the two captured cheskires is the source. They've been given a run-down on their attitudes and characteristics.

Nour shuffles forward. "I assume this means Medusa is stealing their powers?"

Pit kicks a piece of rubble. "I wouldn't put it past her. She has a habit of destroying races." He grumbles with far more venom than expected. "Which is why I'm going to beat her up. You guys can rescue your friends," Pit shifts. "If they're still alive." He mumbles, the words meant to be buried under flesh and teeth. He lacked understanding, comprehension of how sharp feline ears could hear, what it could catch.

Several rocks exploded under monstrous strength. The utter red-hot volcanoes buried under skin and fur, twitching to come out.

Pit didn't even flinch. He's walking with purposeful steps, wings folded.

You had heard him _clearly._ And yet he doesn't have the guts to speak further? Palutena must be a tank if he had the audacity to speak as boldly as he did.

Judging by Claire's impassive expression and Nour's look of thoughtfulness, they weren't too affected by his words. Perhaps, it was best to take after their example. Yes, the only reason nerves had flared and irritation spiked is the fault of remaining worries.

Take a breath. Bask in their wisdom and keep cool in the face of doubt. Pit is _wrong._

You can feel them. Your lost teammates. They're _okay._

"Wait." Nour stops, as does the rest of the group. "There's a trap." He reasons, ears alert.

Claire looks on, mouth pursed. "How can you tell?" To which Pit nods vigorously in agreement.

"I have a keen sense for traps, as a former dungeon explorer." Nour hums, slicing the air with a darkened claw. The air shifts and the wind ceases all existence. He falls into a defensive stance, the group following his example. "As well for incoming boss battles. Greetings." The cheskire with horns smiles thinly. "We have business with you, Miss," Nour announces to the plain air.

"Miss?" An amused voice sneers. "How forward of you. At least _one_ of you decided to approach with manners." Her condescending tone was equal to mockery; this was definitely Medusa. "Ah? The Flightless Bird and co. Good to see you're alive!" The goddess coos. Finding her properly is becoming a hassle. Had she turned invisible? "Come to join me in my future reign?" As if victory was assured long ago.

"Where's Hades, Medusa!" Pit demands, weapon tilted. "After you, he's next." He promises, to which he's greeted with silence.

Nour's ears snatch upward.

Every cheskire bolts in the nick of time. Pit snaps his weapon forward and deflects the strike of violet lightning back into the sky. The cursed magic disappears into the distance but the message is clear. Bits of the remaining magic had turned the ground to solid stone.

The atmosphere shifts and the magical beings regroup in a better-distanced formation. Feline ears were raised. Angel wings were stiff and ready to part the air.

"Do you think of me as _small fry?_ " Medusa hisses the ends of sentences chipped by a snake tongue. "I'll make you regret it. Go right ahead. Just know _I'll_ be the one coming out on top." Her form finally falls into view. She's gigantic but close by. The god could crush the group with a single stomp of her feet. "What _daring_ heroes." Medusa hums while her many snake-hairs dance and wiggle. "To come after the smaller threat first. Oh poor me. Whatever will I do?"

Her staff waves, twisted snakes of toxic scales shimmering in warning of a deadly battle.

"How about I show you fools an example…?"

Gray mist begins to gather on the ground. It's not harmful but the aliment forces eyes to squint and blink at the foggy-effect. While distanced, no one makes a move to get too close together.

"An example of my _true_ power!" Maniac laughter falls on deaf ears.

Pit scoffs something similar to a declaration of justice, Claire readies herself and Nour seems to observe the environment.

Your attention is also on the mist, the familiar _smoke_ surrounding the battlefield. Instead of the one cat-eye and a playful fang, was the appearance of snake slits. The suffocating presence is wrong but right all the same. A presence of magic which belonged to someone else, and not the current user.

Rage _boils_ with the intention of plucking out Medusa's snakes one by one. She would wither and cry, you will _make_ her beg for _mercy_ for disgracing your teammates!

Before the heart could swindle the brain into stupidity, golden olive hues sear reason into the brain. Claws twitch as eye-contact is created between both Leader and Nour. He gestures with a claw of his own, and your head ducks to mutter about the one who uses mist for stealth. It's possible he won't know what's being said. Each statement is jaded, hanging off the tendrils of curiosity and protective burns.

"I understand," Nour murmurs under the chaos of increased bolts of stone-magic lightning. He doesn't break the sensitive moment despite the chaos. Nour simply side-steps an attack from above, lights flickering in his eyes. "Then we'll have to get close. Sachem, is it possible for you to cause a distraction?" His claws have flickered amaranthine.

A warmth under the neck indicates the use of Nour's intense magic. A nod is given, and after muscles flex, you're off.

Rocks, sharp debris, and other bits scattered on the ground bite at monsterized feet. There's no need to pay it to mind while the body moves fast, faster than it usually has moved. A second, two, and Nour is nearby. You can feel his reassurance as a curt nod is given, to which after jumping off a broken wall, to another, Nour throws you into the air like a bullet.

Medusa is too busy trying to swat Pit and Claire with her staff's heat blasts.

She's unprepared for the collision of a 'bug' crashing into her arm with claws digging through the fabric. Her stumble is obvious but not without a proper reaction. Medusa had likely felt the claws judging by the loud click of her tongue, but she saw a mosquito rather than an enemy. The mash of a hand slamming onto her arm is enough to turn insides to ice. The resounding _crack_ rattled the brain as eyes peered at the darkness ahead.

She had almost squashed you like a bug.

Nour is positioned above your form, the dark shield fading with a heavy heave and a hacking cough.

The stupor vanishes, erasing most of the scene from memory. Claws grab onto Nour's form and tug him onto your back. He creates a sound of protest but there shall be no cheskire left behind. Legs push further than ever, climbing the ruffles of a dress too long and too bothersome. Exhaustion begins to tug, the experience is equivalent to climbing a mountain. However, instead of fresh nature and a summer breeze in a forest, there's a giant the equivalent of Jack and The Beanstalk and deadly magic raining from all sides.

"Get close enough to her heart or forehead." Nour murmurs, and the goal is set without further thought.

Claire should be faring just fine by herself. No time to worry about her. Or the fact Nour seems injured from protecting both himself and the Foolish Fool who dug claws in too deep just for stupid revenge.

A deadly flame lashes at the core. The same mistake will not be repeated.

Bolts of violet flashes nearby but not close enough. Pit and Claire might be doing a good job in distracting the _Witch_ of the Underworld. The disallowance on minor matters creates the opportunity to dodge a waiting snake from Medusa's hair. It had likely been attempting to devour you whole, and Akechi's capture brings fire into the tips of claws at the reminder.

Before the serpent retreats, you claw into its eyes. The grip is slippery but there's no remorse for those who take teammates away from you. This is retribution. This is _your_ justice demonstrated in the most minor ways. Taking the eyes of one creature isn't enough to sedate lingering feelings of rage but greed is not needed on the battlefield.

The singular hair-snake shrieks in a hiss and Medusa shudders.

"What?!" She shrilly calls, but speed had created a blur before she could catch proper sight of her new attacker. "Insolent…! I'll blast you all into oblivion!"

Feet dart on the many scales provided by hops, skips, and jumps.

 _There,_ The brain is a wondrous organ. Instinct taps into the body and demonstrates where to go, and when to launch. Nour had been blissfully quiet, focused on whatever miracle he was attempting to work as you descend upon Medusa's forehead after climbing the heads of many scaly serpents. Skin is just as amazing and alarming, alerting the target to the presences on her face.

Another hand raises fast and furious, judging by the outraged gleam of teeth and scowl breaking through her previously confidant facade. The limb is bound to squash anyone into pulp. There's nowhere to run.

Ice prickling veins, Nour is seen to be chanting something quietly under his breath. He's not quite done, and the thought hits harder than the panic brewing.

Time slows with the previous second of a desperate scream.

The bowtie glints with Claire's faint warmth of magic. She's holding on, barely, to keep her companions safe. Through the sharp eyes of a monster, you see her from a distance. Claws outstretched and legs digging into the ground as Pit fires another set of spikes to Medusa's weak spots.

Nour's eyes snap to attention. He's prepared, golden tints on his horns glowing as he slams palms onto Medusa's forehead. Dismissing the sluggish widening of the god's eyes, a dark portal submits itself into open reality. It's a door. A door to destiny, to a _mission._

Not even seconds later, there's another presence. A little figure of white, floating with a lazy smile and malice filled sapphires. She watches the new magic with a nod of approval, a glittering scythe in her hands. The little girl _had_ promised to show up. Her fingers twitch along with the staff.

" _Have a safe trip~ We'll hold down the fort."_ Alice chimes, sugary sweet. She turns away and leaps down, dragging her scythe into skin and cloth with a vicious rip.

Neither you nor Nour waste time, leaping into the invading barrier as Medusa's shriek follows even into the dark.


	24. Into The Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A well-deserved reunion.
> 
> Of course, there are minor mishaps.

You don't dare move. There are eyes in every corner, enemy sights, and enemy presences lingering in the dark. Medusa's influence is _everywhere._ One careless movement and all of her safety measures will spring. She was a goddess of trickery and mock. Medusa can surely get rid of intruders if she had the right focus and time to do so. The singular feline ear remains flat and strained, as it hears all.

Monsters. All serpents, searching for the invaders… This was no longer the same darkness you've known. This was not the 'unknown.' The traps are existent, the true monsters are _present._

"Sachem," Nour says, voice softer than a whisper. Despite the suffocating moment of silence, not a single serpent turns over to face your direction. "Hold my sleeve. I shall lead us to your friends." Cloth brushes the arm. "It's alright. Do not worry. I have...Done this before." His sorrow is almost undetectable under the assurance.

Still, there's no other choice but to obey. Nour knows the way. And for knowing him in a couple of days, he is not the type to purposely deceive. Nour is a calm, patient soul who lost his life due to an invading force. He is a master at leadership despite his retired role. Nour is offering to help based on vague descriptions alone. He shouldn't have to feel this way.

Quietly, very, very quietly, quieter than existence itself, there is a statement. Two of them, both aimed at the companion with golden tipped horns.

You are not afraid of the dark. Don't hold back for anyone's sake, but adapt to what you're good at.

None of this matters. The fear, the impossible, the snakes who threaten to devour...Only Cheshire and Akechi's rescue is relevant.

Nour doesn't say a word for a while. He stops moving, and thus so does his passenger. The serpents are waiting, unaware.

"Well said." He finally responds, voice tight as many eyes dart over to the two intruders. "Then I shall not hold back my fury." Nour stomps a foot. "How dare she disgrace the darkness like this,"

The dark is lit with purple flames. A gigantic dragon springs to life, huddling above both cheskires in a protective wrap. The beast rumbles a guttural snarl, and Nour stares on ahead as if the monsters were nothing but waste. Nour takes a step forward as the dragon tilts its head menacingly. The snakes are watching, curious, and cautious. "I may not like chaos itself, but light and dark are one in the same. They should not be used to mess with someone's psyche," Nour takes in a breath, fists tight.

"Please destroy every last one of them for me, Dark One." Nour simply requests.

" **As you wish, Seedling."** Dark One sneers and lashes out with its spiked tail. A wall of Serpents hisses and cry out as flames the color of toxic violet burn and devour through scales. A rancid smell licks into the air but there's no time to dwell as the dragon rears its head back and roars hurricanes of both wind and nightmares into the remaining resisters. The entire order almost felt one-sided, by how fast snakes faded back into nothingness or burned to ash.

Not a single serpent had managed to get close.

Golden hues appear visibly pained in the dark. You watch, you observe, and you ponder what to do to have him come back to reality.

 **"These creatures are absolutely pathetic,"** The dragon huffs with mirth dripping down the maw. Many of the snakes had fled or died off. They knew better. Magic infused and alert, these creatures trusted their instincts. **"Perhaps they were indestructible to pitiful mortals, but** _ **I**_ **specialize in breaking minds."** There was pride in the creature's voice. **"These rubber tubes are nothing but rubbish."**

Nour watches on. "I see. Thank you, Dark One." He says, quiet.

" **Ohh? Thanking the one who helped ruin your life?"** The dragon rumbles in a purr. **"How amusing, for this new being to have you smitten despite when you fought me every second of your possession."** Forbidden information. There was no need to tell this fact aloud.

Still, those words provide insight into what Nour was experiencing. A classic case of PTSD bleeding into memory. Suspicions were made but the obvious has been shown.

Perhaps Nour was very similar to your situation.

"Sachem," Nour calls, tender, borderline raw. "Let us continue on. I can sense the presence of someone nearby. Since they haven't moved, I assume they're one of your companions." He delivers this news in a blank, polite manner. He startles when a claw gently pats his shoulder, and you move forward in resolve for the future.

Nour didn't have to say a thing. He would open up about his past trauma when he wanted. His conversation partner could be anyone he was comfortable with.

You weren't his sibling nor his family. Though, perhaps one day, you'll come close.

And if Nour had sucked in a breath to hide his mess of feelings, that will be your secret.

After all, he was one of yours. A comrade, and someone who vowed to help lead in the dark.

The Dark One provides cover as the group crosses a broken barrier. It had originally been solid and glistening behind the snakes but had crumbled under the dragon's strength and rage minutes prior. Not there was only a large jagged hole in place of the once-solid magic.

At least after crossing through, there was no longer an unseeing void of traps and monsters.

Fabricated illusions are a complicated type of magic. Once, you've woken Akechi from the trap imprisoning his mind. It's possible he was around here, or perhaps Cheshire.

The grass is green. The trees are bushy and healthy.

There's a tower fitting of Rapunzel several meters away. It's huge, a tall building meant to keep others out and possibly someone _in._

The gigantic dragon above sneers. **"Shall I break it down?"**

 _{"Please don't."}_ Nour expresses his disdain and you blink hard, glancing down at your paws.

 _{"Oh,"}_ Nour also notices, observing his newly grey-furred body. _{"Well, I suppose I need the practice regardless...Sachem, please don't laugh."}_ He requests, not quite a beg but anticipating the future regardless.

He trips within five seconds of walking on all fours.

To laugh, or Not to Laugh.

That is the question.

Having pity on the poor soul, your paws stalk forward and nudge him to stand. Cat muzzles are helpful for helping comrades back on their feet.

 _{"Thank you."}_ Nour shakes his head. _{"Dark One, can you fly us up there when we get close?"}_

The dragon's silted eyes shimmer. **"Very well. I'll be waiting."** And in a gust of wind, the creature had retreated into the air. **"Don't die, Seedling!"**

Nour watched the Dark One go before turning away. _{"I'm certain your friends are around or in that building. I can feel their presence...Along with enemies, so let us be careful."}_ He squints at the ground. _{"I don't know how we're going to be able to defend ourselves in this form. I may have a couple of tricks but that's the extent of my power."}_

Padding forth, your tail knocks into his side. Nour sputters as your head tilts forward to the tower.

There's no need to dwell on the 'What-If's' and unknowing dangers. You've been stuck as a feline before. This is merely a repeat of X's world but with fewer reploids and the like.

As if reading the atmosphere, Nour follows without a further word. He mutters a couple of apologies but they aren't needed.

The walk to the tower was brief, with Nour learning how to walk despite the occasional hurtle. This detour was worth it, at least Nour could catch-up if an emergency occurred and he needed to flee at full-speed.

Paws pause, as did Nour when he noticed your hesitancy.

Copper. The strong smell of metallic copper is strong and worrisome. Before proceeding, you attempt to sniff it out, throwing aside all pride in case the blood came from an injured Cheshire or Akechi. Behind a tree, is a bloodied key. It smells fresh despite the beginnings of crusted clots on the metallic shape.

 _{"Is it for the entrance?"}_ Nour questions, glancing up at the tall tower as you're forced to carry the disgusting thing by looping it with a tail. That thing is _not_ going anywhere in the mouth.

As for his question, there's no way to tell. It's not like there's an entrance nor a lock nearby to test his theory.

The Dark One patiently waits by the Tower, eyes glittering as both cheskire's approach. **"I'm almost surprised. I sensed hostiles but they're cowards. They must've been scared off by my power."** The dragon chuckles. **"Are you prepared for the ride up?"**

Nour glances toward you, nodding from approval as the Dark One snatches both felines up with its twisted claw/arms. The grip is secure but still terrifying. Several meters off the ground is frightening for anyone without wings, those without the power of flight. It's a wonder how birds ever learned to fly when they were young.

The chaos dragon never gave off the impression of being kind. You're thrown into the tower by the building's singular window near the very top. Luck allowed a landing based on stuffed animals and a nearby blanket. Your other companion wasn't as gifted as he flew past your vision.

Nour's yelp of pain inflicts fury as fur bristles toward the dragon who was far too rough with their passengers.

Silted eyes from the mythical creature bound by chaos cackles a breath before flying off, likely to go explore this strange dimension.

Hopping off the stuffed animals, Nour is found to be healthy aside from the bump on his cat-head.

...Out of respect for yourself and Nour, there will not be thought of licking his wound.

Such is Cheshire's weird habit. No one else's.

 _{"Are you alright?"}_ Nour questions after a moment of regaining his bearings. The grey feline stares with curdled worry in his olive gold eyes. There's little to say about how he thinks about his own well being. How does someone like him exist?

A nod is good enough to satisfy the companion with mini tufts of fur hiding horns.

 _{"Still, what is this place? A child's room?"}_ Nour inspects the blanket and alarming amount of stuffed animals. He had to push over a couple of plushies with a paw to find hairbrushes and pebbles. In the room, there was a bed, a mirror, and other necessities for a young child to be living here. There doesn't seem to be a child present, however, and such made the room eerie.

It's best to quickly investigate as he was. Swift and dire, as the situation calls for it.

Footsteps echo, sluggish, and small.

Not a cat, but two-legged and likely _human._

Tail flicking in warning, paws rush to dive under the bed of this bedroom.

Nour is too far to follow, he dives into the blanket and creates a mess of the stuffed animals to properly cover himself. The grey fur sticking out of the fabric animals is a good disguise.

As someone entered the room, veins slowly began to grow ice crystals. The child is a little boy with blond hair and mismatched eyes. There's dripping red decorating his hands, staining his shoes, and his dress shirt. He isn't bothered by the stench or sight of it all. After all, the child had clearly crossed lines.

Is this where the smell of blood had originally come from? Then this child must've come from outside the tower.

"Where…" The little boy rasps, heavy, puzzled. "Where _is_ she," He murmurs. "I brought her a gift." Blood continues to leak onto the floor. "A gift precious to her." The boy sways, catching himself in a stumble. "Or is it not a gift at all? She might say it was always hers." One of his hands was clenched shut, the source of the red prominent. "I wonder." He steps forward, toward the pile of stuffed animals.

Claws dig into the ground as a gleam of metal catches the eye. The little boy wields scissors, stained and wet.

Little fingers open for a swift second, and inhuman eyes see nothing but a pair of round _pieces_ in his hands.

"Does she want her cat's eyes back or not? Maybe I should just leave it in her room." He lifts the scissors but doesn't get any further. He squeaks as your body collides with his, both human and feline crashing to the ground. The boy attempts to move and struggle and a kitten-like body can't keep him down. At least it's easy enough to attempt blocking the boy's vision with fur, fury, and determination.

Movement of fabric determines Nour's escape, a soft mewl of appreciation hit the air.

"C-Cats?" The boy sputters through the fur. He says something else, but you're off him and dashing to follow Nour with several hits of paws on the ground. "Wait, are you hers…? Come back!"

That's not happening, judging by Nour's guidance into the tower's darkness and pure insistence not to stray from him. Not like you'd stay behind in the first place. Slaying children can leave a bad taste in the mouth.

After causing the genocides of so many villages, this is something one can say for certain.

 _{"I keep smelling blood,"}_ Nour murmurs, voice tripping in concern despite his unwavering steps. _{"It's possible we'll come across the injured soon,"}_ To which he pauses, as do you.

The twitch of his ears is the only warning as Nour leaps out the way of a slashing blade of light.

Attention flies right over to the attacker, a familiar form of feline crossed with human-like traits tensed in both rage and furiosity. In spite of sharper eyes, the darkness of the tower prevents finding their facial features. The hostility drips off them in waves, another piece of light dripping off claws in liquid form. They were prepared to attack again but there was a slither of caution in their movements.

Those mahogany eyes are familiar.

Before they attempt to wipe you from existence, there's a tiny hitch of breath from neither attacker nor observer.

_{"Kitten?"}_

Out of sheer determination, feline eyes sharply turn to the hastily hidden bundle in the dark.

 _{"Kitten,"}_ A black cat mewls in the hostile cheskire's free arm. _{"Cheshire smells Kitten."}_ The stench of blood is at an all-time high. The darkness briefly moves, however, demonstrating Cheshire's struggling movements to escape the football hold.

"There's absolutely no way," Akechi hisses. "Just be silent before you bleed out, you stupid cat!" The claw burst into poisonous light.

Cheshire _was_ injured. Still, he recognized his comrade at least.

A swift hiss of Akechi's name stops him in his tracks. Surprise is the last thing on his mind judging by the glint of unforgiveness in his expression.

Akechi snarls right back, baring fanged teeth in absolute defense.

A paw shoots in front of vision, blocking Akechi from sight as Nour stares ahead at the magical feline. _{"Please wait. We're not your enemies. Sachem has been looking for you two for a while now. I believe you know one another, as your friend said."}_ Voice collected and direct, Nour doesn't blink. _{"My name is Nour. I'm sure you recognize your comrade here. We've come to rescue you from the god who committed wrongdoings."}_ He stares Akechi down. _{"And escape this illusion dimension together."}_

Akechi laughs, harsh and questioning. "We've been here for _ages._ There are countless creatures created from our memories trying to slaughter us. What makes _you_ any different?"

Nour doesn't break eye-contact despite the savage gleam in dried-blood hues. _{"Then, do you know me?"}_

Akechi doesn't respond for a moment. "You could belong to Cheshire's memories. It wouldn't surprise me. He's fucked up, if you didn't notice." Mentally and physically.

Cheshire releases a high-pitched whine and wriggles. Akechi doesn't visibly react.

Nour glances at the 'leader' of the group and nods.

Stepping forward, your tail lays flat and cautious. Ears straight and gaze sharp, there are many ways to get across an important question.

Akechi snorts. "What would it take to convince me? That's a hard question, isn't it?"

Patience lost, claws crash across the tile and expression crashes against the atmosphere in a breeze of rage and _get your shit together, we don't have much time._ His wide eyes and shut mouth is enough to press on. _I never forgot you._

The message is loud and booming. The tower is dreadfully silent.

 _{"Kitten…"}_ Cheshire rasps happily. _{"Cheshire is happy to see you."}_ The irony smacks several cheskires' in the face.

"Idiot. You can't even see. Stupid blind cat." Akechi murmurs.

Cheshire purrs in response.

 _{"...Was it the child?"}_ Nour questions, voice quiet.

Blond hair, tiny, bloody, and out of it.

Akechi grits teeth, fangs poking free. "From his memories, yes. I was lucky enough to break out of Medusa's trap but," He glances to the limp, purring feline in his arms. "This fool here is far more attached to the past than I was." Mentioned 'Fool' doesn't seem bothered by the title. "Every time we've tried to leave this stupid tower, we end up back in that disgusting child's room." The teenager frowns. "I don't even know who 'Alice' _is."_

Cheshire shifts, _{"Alice?"}_ He replies, a gentle glow to his voice. _{"Alice is here?"}_

The girl in white used against him? It's not surprising considering Cheshire's loyalty. Even then she had been on Cheshire's mind. A mention, a memory, perhaps sometimes dreams. Alice was important to him. He may be blinded but Cheshire yearns to find his partner. It's not a bad thing. Paws stroll forward, and so a message is swiftly given to the hopeful cat.

 _{"Alice...Outside. Cheshire...Has to go outside!"}_ Cheshire pleads.

Nour looks to the side but does not completely drop his guard. _{"My partner can likely break this world of illusion but such is risky. We could lose someone in the aftermath."}_ He explains with a pinch of hesitance.

Speaking of which, well, there's an idea for that.

Gently nudging Nour, he pauses along with Akechi. Both blink hard before Akechi gathers an excited grin.

Akechi's bloodlust is rarely sedated it seems. Either he needs therapy or a stress ball.

"If it's our best shot...Let's do it." Akechi says, curt and voice trembling despite the smile. "I'm getting tired of the smell of blood and running up countless stairs." His eyes glimmer with something vicious. "And I wish to _repay_ the goddess for her efforts." Claws glint, the cheskire prepared for battle. "I believe you. _Leader_ was an impulsive idiot. It's difficult to reenact someone's behavior. I did not know you long," He's staring at you quite boldly. "But I knew you were a fool."

...What kind of Fool, one can wonder. Akechi determines these words as if such isn't a bad thing. It's difficult to tell with him. At least he was willing to cooperate.

Akechi looks to Nour. There's not quite malice in his eyes but there was a vicious glint in muddled scarlets. "My name is Akechi Goro. Call me Akechi." He doesn't risk a glance to the Cheshire in his arms. "This idiot is Cheshire if you didn't know." The same eagerness rose in his muscles and body language. "How are we doing this?"

Nour raises his head with perked ears. _{"We go back to the child's room. Exit the window, and the Dark One will grab our group in time."}_ Vague but implying a rough ride.

Akechi laughed in a dry rasp. "Sounds dangerous. Whatever. Let's do it."

With a kick of the legs, Nour leads the group. Cheshire occasionally whines but Akechi hushes him with quiet words or a small click of the tongue. The pathway feels familiar as the group ascends up several stairs. Cheshire once again calls out for Alice but is thoroughly shushed by his carrier.

When had those two ever gotten somewhat along? Perhaps it's the near-death situation they found themselves in.

 _{"If I may ask, how long have you been stuck here?"}_ Nour questions, and Akechi barely spares a glance as the next floor is reached. The dark corners are hardly of concern. The scent of rusted blood, however, is a bit troubling.

"I do not know myself," Akechi reveals. "I'd say a month or two in this place. I don't have a clue about the outside."

About two weeks, give or take. The date within X's world was far into the future but time stretched on usually.

"There you are…" A little boy's voice drifts the group into action.

Nour leapt back with a calculated dodge. Pawsteps follow after him with a bodied blur, and Akechi defensively holds his claw over Cheshire's prone feline form. The three end up a distance away, defense high and offense ready to deploy. Akechi and Nour had never fought as a team but they were clearly prepared to try. It was mind-boggling, considering the fact Akechi wasn't the most cooperative person on this journey.

You remain in the same spot, an ear flat in retribution. These cat-claws of yours slid across the dusty floor but did not break the tile. This small feline body may not compare to the regular monster but at least it didn't demonstrate fear as visibly.

The child doesn't seem to care about the far-away prey. His blank eyes are staring at the one furry being who refused to move. The glint of scissors shimmer as small fingers open and close the metallic cutter. The sounds of _clip, clip, clip,_ continued to echo throughout the darkened halls. Followed by the noise is the horrid smell of rusted blood. The little boy was still half-covered in it.

Akechi hisses a warning but a new message-An _order_ was given on your side.

A simple flick of the tail.

There's no need to worry. You'll catch up. There's...Something which had to be done.

Nour turns and continues on.

Akechi's ears twitch, violent, and bothered. He grits a growl before turning and following after the other cheskire.

 _{"What about Kitten?"}_ Cheshire's whine falls through the air as the distance is increased.

"...Will be fine." Akechi had responded, voice chipped as the hall became quiet.

Time to escape starts now. It's best to be fast before they truly leave you behind.

"Oh. They left." The little boy murmurs but doesn't seem all that bothered. He points the blade without hesitation. "Hey. You're important, aren't you? To someone. Maybe Alice. Maybe that cat," Snip, snip and snip. "Do you have a family too? Is that why you've sacrificed yourself to come here?" Two eyes, two different colors. "Not that I care. I'm just curious. And annoyed. And Mad." His leg tilts, and fur bristles. "It's okay. I'll simply stab you to death. So your friends can find you."

As the blade flies by your remaining ear after a swift side-jump, it's easy to think about Cheshire and what kind of people he lived around back when the peculiar cat was alive.

Alice was a terrifying little girl with unreasonable powers. This boy seemed to be an acquaintance or enemy of hers. Cheshire had likely been harmed by their conflicts. A small loyal animal left without eyes and spirit would destroy any pet owner. Is this why Alice was so _vengeful?_ This desperate, pitiful boy of destruction and malice had caused them grief for selfish desires.

Is this why Cheshire is so _protective?_

"Stay still!" The boy shrieks, and efforts increase to rile the child enough for him to collapse on the ground in angry puffs. The tower is wide enough to easily evade his attacks. Akechi was right to be wary. This child was faster than a regular human. "Stupid cat! Dumb kitty! Why won't you just be easy to get rid of?!" He sniffles and rubs at his face in angry swipes.

There's not a hint of pity for this boy. Why would there be? This was likely Cheshire's past murderer.

That's right. He's the reason why Cheshire no longer had the beautiful golden eyes he had been blessed with. Alice must have granted Cheshire a red-eye through tragic circumstances. This was all _this brat's_ fault. This boy was a memory, a part of the past. It's highly possible the child was no longer alive at this time. Why should someone get riled over a memory from long ago? Of a time one has never lived through?

And yet, as the little boy continued to cry in frustration, your tail lowered enough not to touch the ground. Pawsteps stalk forward as the target seems unaware of what's to come.

"J-Just let me…" He mumbles, and muscles force a leap onto the child's back. He shrieks, but there's no mercy for the nip at his cheek. It's not enough to draw blood. "Ouch!" The child yelps as paws continuously slap the boy's head without sharp claws. "Quit it! Dumb kitty!" The Nameless child complains but can't throw the attacking feline off. Your little body may be small but this little kid couldn't risk slicing at fur when his 'enemy' was on his back and head.

How _had_ Cheshire fallen to someone like this...Perhaps normal cats didn't stand a chance against a vengeful child. Children could be cruel, throwing rocks at innocent birds or purposely stomping on honeybees. You've seen it all, watched it all. Did you ever step in once? Confront the wrong and scare them off? Perhaps rush in and punch one of them? Or did you run along and act as nothing happened? Stand and stare?

It's your secret.

The punishment ends when the child collapses to the floor in a whine. He scissors snip once before a short rush later, and your jaw clasps the metallic weapon. Ripping it away, the boy yelps and tries to take it back by crawling over. A hop, skip, and a jump proves his efforts futile. You were far too quick for him.

This was almost too easy if it weren't for the small strings of tiny cuts behind the head.

"Give it _back!"_ The child roars, and he sounds less human than a child should.

Glancing back, you peer at the downed little boy. His two-colored eyes are desperate, pleading, and furious all at the same time. Scarlet dripping fingers are stretched and leaving the print in the tile. The sight is painfully pathetic, with the amount of blood staining his clothing. Do you feel the heavy judgment of disgust boiling in the stomach? The itch, a boiling bubble driving hints of hatred and desire to slaughter in the name of revenge, or possibly personal _justice._

Cheshire had perished to someone so selfish. A vile child with the impossible on his mind.

...You know what? That's fine. This is in the past. Cheshire is okay. Damaged, but okay.

He may act weirdly, cling to his owner and sometimes you, but Cheshire is a cat with a level-head on his shoulders.

You'll accept him, and all his faults. Just like Akechi. Just like Nour, and just like Claire.

They were _yours,_ and it's about time Medusa knows this.

Tilting your head forward, a triumphant tail flicks. You head off, paws slamming against the tile as the rush to reach the child's room becomes a minor game against time. The last thing you hear from the lying boy is a cry of distraught and disappointment. He had been left on this own without a weapon, forced to rethink choices of violence and destruction.

And yet there's no pity. Not an ounce, for anyone who deliberately hurts the ones you look after under a watchful eye.

Regardless of who it is, even if it somehow was yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you laugh if I said we're *this* close to finishing the first half of this fanfiction?
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheshire is a pitiful sight.
> 
> However, he's been through worse, and it was your job to help him.

This room of stuffed animals and blankets was Alice's room. That much wasn't too difficult to figure out after thinking a little harder about the subject. While Alice is a mystery to most, Cheshire knew her well. Akechi likely found Cheshire inside of the tower, as he had lived with her. Otherwise, why else would the tower exist? Mostly everything happens for a reason.

Does that mean there was a Copy-Alice somewhere?

Likely, as she was both comfort _and_ a partner to Cheshire. Without Akechi's interference, Cheshire may have remained with 'Alice' until Medusa's magic drained him of every resistance placed. Considering the raid on Akechi's possessed mental scape about a week ago, the teenager had likely done something about the very 'Alice' wandering around.

...You'll ask him about it later.

"Sachem, are you there?" Nour's voice came from the window, and after bounding past the mess on the floor, feline legs are agile enough to leap onto the edge. "We're right outside, the Dark One is here too." Their voices are muffled by the wind, the 'Dark One' is likely flying laps around the tower for the fun of it. They had certainly seemed the type with how roughly they threw you in the building.

"Just _how_ did you get a dragon in the first place?" Akechi demands, and if he sounded envious, no one called him out on it.

"Ah. They possessed my soul and took over my body. The Dark One is a creature of darkness and chaos. I nearly went insane, if it weren't for the many years I've trained my psyche, I wouldn't be able to talk." Or much of anything else, going by Nour's PTSD. The whole experience was something he rarely spoke about. Was he trying to get Akechi to open up?

"That sounds...Unpleasant." Akechi warily replies.

"Very much so." Nour agrees.

Glancing upwards, you find the very-same black dragon performing loopy-loops. Those dark claws attached to the dragon slings down, and your furry body is entrapped in a secure hold. Back high in the air, the Dark One raises the claw to their back, where the rest of your comrades resided. Any remaining tension seemed to vanish in their atmospheres.

You didn't waste a moment, using claws to drag yourself over to Akechi and Cheshire despite the wind current. These scales were slippery, how were these two sitting still? Nour seems to reside closer to the dragon's head while Akechi stares into the confusing actions of a recently absent leader.

Cheshire shifts in Akechi's arms. _{"Kitten…"}_

Tilting the neck, the dull part of the metallic scissors gently brushes against the black feline's fur.

Cheshire bristles.

He doesn't need to tense up. You won't attack him, never. Cheshire may fear these scissors because of the past, but they can't hurt him now. To prove this, the jaw remains still. Cheshire shivers but does not growl. He shudders but does not wince. Instead, he leans forward, head falling onto yours. The metal weapon presses against his neck but Cheshire simply begins to purr. He purrs despite the fear, regardless of the scissors which severed his golden eyes.

 _{"Kitten came for Cheshire after all…"}_ There's a smile in his voice.

That's almost an insult. Did he truly think you would abandon him?

 _{"Cheshire is glad. Happy. Cheshire is very happy."}_ Cheshire's affections are always suffocating. From his many attempts to lick your wounds, to his cuddling form during the night Still, you can allow him to indulge like the true feline he was.

The wounded black cat gathers a shimmering glow along with the scissors. Akechi flinches, and the group is unprepared for Cheshire's form to regrow into the full cheskire monster he was. The teenager who had previously held him slips out of the heavyweight and observes from afar with wide slitted eyes.

Meanwhile, a singular red-eye shut in a carefree manner, Cheshire swiftly swiped you off the dragon's scales and into the magical cat's arms. He nuzzles your head, purring a loud rumble of sheer content.

This is a familiar feeling. Calming, pleasant despite how loud Cheshire's vocals are. Those days of the cold while broken, alone but not. Cheshire is here and well. Akechi is also damaged but still kicking to spew rude words and bitterness. They're both okay. They weren't lifeless husks or damaged beyond repair.

And that? That was enough for an emotional break. Cheshire is a feline who's sensitive to shifts in your mental state. As the first one to talk to you, know you, his arms tug the little 'kitten' form tighter in a concealing ball. No one would see your expression _or_ notice the shimmer of relief in exhausted eyes. He shields you from the imaginary world in a job of 'well-done.'

So for now, you rest.

" **Are you ready to leave, Little Kitties?"** The Dark One snorts.

"...I've seen talking cats. A talking dragon is nothing," Akechi grumbles, more to himself as he doesn't make eye-contact with anyone present.

 _{"We're ready, and please, refrain from the nicknames."}_ Nour scolds, to which the dragon easily ignores him with a snickering roar. The creature of chaos shoots into the sky without warning, and the group yells as the speed increases without any comment. _{"Why must you do this…"}_ Nour groans, his voice a whisper under the wind and growing velocity.

" **Then brace yourself, soldiers!"** They declare in a laugh. **"We're going to break through this illusionary play-pen!"**

The dragon drops, ceasing flight thousands of feet into the air. The ground is coming fast, green, and deadly.

Akechi screams bloody-murder.

Cheshire snickers in twisted amusement.

Nour releases a deep breath in exasperation.

And you?

The Cheskire Leader is merely resting, a calm member amongst the chaos.

The dragon shoots back into gear. Now a straight arrow, they dive without stopping toward the grass, claws, and body a blur of violet, gray, and red. There's no time to breathe, no time to move.

As soon as the dragon came in contact with the surface, reality _shattered._

And everything went peacefully dark, back into the darkness of plentiful unknowns.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of the hole, and into the battlefield.

The crash felt like breaking a ceiling into the main part of the house. Thankfully, this 'house' proved to be the true reality you belonged in. Smells of smoke, brunt dirt, and heat flooded sensitive nostrils as the Dark One escaped Medusa's forehead. Once again, the battlefield has welcomed the arrival of the courageous and hearty. Akechi was the first to acknowledge the danger and snap to attention.

Larger claws and longer legs apparent, the 'cat-spell' had reverted. Get up, Cheshire can no longer hold your form on this scaly beast. It was time to fight.

Nour's ear twitched.

Those dragon claws twist in the air as the chaotic creature wastes no time nearing the ground.

All four cheskires leapt off and landed safely. The sounds of booming skies echo as a glimmer of magic from above demonstrate Pit's flying wings and several firing arrows. He was alive and well, it seemed. And Claire? Where is she? And Medusa, it was hard to see her with all this smoke and distance. Judging by the ground and her shaking, the goddess is furious. The Dark One retreats into smoke, back to Nour before she could catch sight of them.

A blur of white snatched attention as Cheshire is snagged to the ground in a tackle. There wasn't any hint of warning, nor sound.

"...Who the hell is that?" Akechi prods the question, as Alice hugs her best friend tighter.

"You dumb Kitty! What if you never came back? Not that you wouldn't. You _always_ do!" The little girl in white doesn't weep or cry. Instead, she buries her head into his chest, and Cheshire purrs. "Dummy! Jerk! Trouble maker!" Alice hisses but there's no actual heat. She doesn't beat on him with little fists or anything of the sort. The little girl only hugs Cheshire tighter.

"His partner, I believe," Nour replies, pleasant and smiling.

Akechi blinks very slowly, glancing over to the 'Leader' for proper clarification.

A shrug and nod doesn't seem good enough for him, judging by Akechi's new scowl of confusion. Two milliseconds pass before his dried-blood eyes light up, and it's relieving to see despite how normal slight movement is. " _That's_ Alice?" He guesses as if cracking a cold case.

Alice glances up. "Oh. It's a Bloody Rabbit." Her bold eyes of primary color shimmer in knowledge. Cheshire sits up, carrying her like a skilled butler.

"Bloody...What?" Akechi blinks twice.

"Bloody Rabbit," Alice confirms. "Not _mine_ , but you've done a lot to stain your fur, haven't you?" She asks, and despite having little data on what she means, the teenager had gone several shades pale. "What was your wish for? Greed? Power?" Alice presses, but she isn't too interested. Her tone is absent-minded. Alice was much more content to cuddle her monster cat.

Further clarification will possibly never come.

" _My powers!"_ Medusa shrieks and the fog is cleared. The goddess must have removed the weather effect upon the inability to find the assaulters. _"What have you fools done?"_ Red streaks, curved and freshly cut resided all over her face. Some were deep, others were vicious grazes with a side of _Suffer_ judging by how one of the wounds dripped right above her eye.

"Oh." Alice hums as she also catches sight of the goddess' state. "That's no fun. I missed." She comments, and both Nour and Akechi whirl to face the culprit in disbelief.

Cheshire purrs in what appears to be pride.

" _I'll kill you, you abomination Demi!"_ Medusa roars, shaking the ground with her scream of vengeance. _"When I find you, you'll become a smear right next to this flightless chicken over here!"_

"Hey! Quit calling me that!" Pit's yell of outrage goes mostly dismissed by the recovering allies below.

"Demi?" Cheshire tilts his head, leaning into the touch of Alice who gives behind his ears a long scratch. All cheskires present are staring at the little girl in snow white.

"The Stupid Lady means 'Demigod', Kitty." Alice casually reveals.

"Oh. Cheshire understands." Cheshire nods as if he knew all along of Alice's powers and status. He likely, truly did.

Isn't it nice to know you've been harboring the cat of a god? Under a promise of keeping him safe, then failing? Dying on the battlefield didn't seem too horrible at this point. At least a gruesome death against the mythical legend in greek logically seemed rather dignified than being skinned alive.

Akechi slaps a hand onto his forehead but quickly retracts his actions with a shake of the claw. He's just as dumbfounded but tired enough to dismiss the craziness that was today.

"I would love to introduce myself and pay respects," Nour murmurs, "However, we have a terrifying enemy ahead of us. Is everyone prepared to head back into battle?" Golden olives dart to Akechi, to Cheshire, then finally the Leader of them all. "And be aware. We have two allies in this battle. Another one of us, and the angel." The horned cheskire swiftly explains as everyone kicks into offensive mode.

"I want the full story after," Akechi demands, and flexes his claws. Flickers of light erupt between his stretches and internal calls for power. He's ready for battle.

"Me too." Alice chirps, and do you feel the _pressure?_ Suffocating weights of broken promises once spoken about. She'll likely go easy on her 'Business-Partner' but one can only hope Cheshire will put a stop to any 'plans' she had in the future. Or not, but it is the thought which counts.

"Everyone," Akechi says, and cheskires and a demigod glances over to the teenager who looked far too excited for retribution. His cat ears are flex-flat. There is a brewing storm in dead-blood eyes. "Clear your heads." _Watch yourselves,_ is what he doesn't say, but is implied. "It's been a while since I've tasted fresh air." Akechi cackles darkly. "I'll see you all, hopefully in one piece-On the field."

With that, he's gone in a blur. An indent left in the ground is the only indication Akechi was ever there.

Alice shrieks a laugh, escaping Cheshire's hold and leaping meters into the air without guard. Cheshire waves with a vicious grin before following after her with a jolt of his legs and whip of the tail.

Medusa's enraged hiss tells of the new arrivals into the battle.

"Sachem," Nour calls, and a nod is confirmation of a listener. "I'll be deflecting most of the goddess' attacks. You need not worry. Focus on taking her down." He informs, and darts off on foot. A wave of his grey claws forms dark mirrors as he rushes forth. "We will not fall here, Sachem." He calls as he disappears amongst the chaos. Despite disappearing to join the others, if one were to squint, the catch of golden tints on horns would reveal his position.

"Sometimes, it is best you find your heart. Search your inner soul, and battle for your truth!" Nour announces in a flurry of dust, taking position on higher ground.

And then there was one.

Patience has paid off. Akechi and Cheshire are okay, and everyone is eager to take down the Snake Witch Goddess. Yet again, you're in the middle of a fight but this time there were others willing to ally by your side. Even now, you could hear their fighting screams. Medusa has wronged everyone present, by default, or a personal grudge.

Akechi is quite ruthless, along with Cheshire. They make a great duo.

Claire's time travel ability and unwavering self of justice seems to keep several people afloat by just her presence alone.

Nour is powerful enough by himself. His 'Chaos' attachment is a good addition to the team as well.

And then there's you. The one who started it all, the 'Cheskire Leader'.

You were no longer a normal college student, but the knowledge and memories are still there. Education has influenced decisions, aided conversations, and kept comrades in a safe wrap of teamwork. Everything regarding Cheshire may have been planned by Hades, accidental by your standards, but in the end, the choice was both yours and Cheshire's. You lead, and the others follow. Not human, but a monster with the feelings and intelligence of everything you used to be.

There was a challenger.

Medusa had started a war she would not win.

And with your group of talented cheskires, she will perish here.

...Do you feel it? The overwhelming tickle of _pride_ and boiling _audacity_ of checkmate?

" _I'll crush you all! Bugs under my feet, worms meant for squishing!"_ Medusa had swatted at Pit, the angel taking an unlucky hit and crashing into the ground. Dust particles flew as the body of the boy had long retreated with the aid of a certain time-travel cheskire nearby. Ah, there she was. Claire had been swift and clean. Medusa screams profanity at her denial of a kill. There were too many to focus on. This was a prime disadvantage.

Indeed, she'll never win.

Instead, the Greek goddess will die. She'll die, and there will be no regrets.

You dash forth, and the final move starts with a click of readied claws.


	27. It Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morals are tested, and you should put a muzzle on a certain someone's mouth.

To take down a giant means resort to petty tactics and usage of past fairy tales. Aiming at Medusa's feet and ankles, the others had caught on immediately. While Pit was busy distracting her with actual offensive blows of magic and arrows, Cheshire had provided a smoke-cover to hide the environment. With the cloak, the cheskires swiftly got into positions of patterned strength.

The only missing cheskire was Claire, who stuck to the offense with Alice along with the angel. Medusa has made several mistakes of assumption in regards to Claire's capability to defend and retaliate. She had paid dearly with several ruthless cuts on the forehead. An angel and demigod are already difficult to handle and the goddess knew it. Focusing on the 'weaker' simply didn't help her cause. Pit was reckless but brute strength. Alice was swift, powerful, and graceful. The two provided Claire support as she also carried her weight with claws and a sand's ability to slow attacks near her.

They were fine, so it was time to hurry up with this plan.

Nour had created a rope crafted by dark magic. He firstly tests the strength with a stretch of claws before tossing a nod of confirmation to the Leader.

Your tail flicks, signaling a silent charm.

Muscles burning, claws dig into the rope and _pull._ Nour does the same, having been positioned on your side. Akechi and Cheshire grit teeth or click tongues, tugging the other side with a solid snap.

As predicted from the assault of attacks, Medusa steps back. This could've been done for a new magical attack, to protect herself...None of that mattered. Her leg caught the rope, and due to imbalance, the goddess gasps and tumbles. There's no pillars or unbroken houses to grab on. Her stumbling trip is going to echo across the field.

"Dare I say it? _Timber!_ " Akechi calls, gleeful as the goddess falls on her back with a shout. The area trembles and the ground vibrates. Akechi still holds the sharp smile of someone who had aced an exam without knowing much about the topics. Cheshire looks equally vicious in pride. The two went scolded for their overexcitement. Their circumstances allow hints of unchecked malice.

Medusa's slitted eyes snapped open, and her head snakes began to hiss. Her lips curve downward in a threatening purse with the intent to spit a curse.

Nour leapt forward to protect the group with a shield of dark wind but a snow blur ceased activity.

Alice descends and slices half the 'hair' off with a swift swing of a scythe. Several heads fell to the ground in dull thumps, dying hisses falling silent as the Greek goddess shrilly chokes on her spit. Were those snakes part of her nervous system? Good.

"Hey British Lady!" Alice calls, ruthlessly cutting off the other snakes and leaving only a brown snake to survive. It hid under its comrade's corpses and hissed weakly, terrified. Medusa's eyes flashed in fiery outrage. "Hold her down!" Alice demands, short and playful. Her bold eyes of prime color simmers with perky mirth.

Claire entered the scene with a few flexes of her feet. There's a gash on her back, created from the fangs of a serpent. She doesn't seem too bothered, however, as the wound was both fresh it looked aged and ceased bleeding long ago. Claire had been moving with _that_ straining her? And one could easily tell she had been the cheskire to rescue Pit when he had previously fallen to the ground.

This doesn't stop Nour to straighten in disdain, nor fur on the Leader to bristle in vengeful venom.

Claire lifted her claws with a cut to the air, eyes focused. Her monster limbs shimmer and shed sand, the golden particles falling like an hourglass' shake, and wrapping around the goddess' limbs in waves. The golden particles formed bands of sand, solid cuffs swishing together. While there were no chains, the cuffs held their own gravity. As if an impossible force kept the golden bands straight and strong, Medusa hisses and flexes her wrists to break out.

It doesn't work, and Akechi blinks hard at the cheskire he had yet to properly meet. A smile remains frozen on his face, taking in Claire's appearance and clearly observing her magic. He briefly looked to Nour for confirmation, which was easily given.

Cheshire was the same, tail wagging back and forth in anticipation for future seconds. His singular scarlet of ruby dart over to the waiting Leader, to which it's easy enough to stare back and nod.

Well, you didn't know she could do this either. It must've been an experiment done right during the Rescue Mission. Alice had been confident Claire could do it after all, and such is good enough evidence. The longer you fight together, the more-likely teamwork ensures, and new abilities are learned to be compatible. Claire had chained a god with her sands of time, and frankly, it was relishing to watch Medusa struggle and hiss profanities long before your time.

"We're not going to kill her, are we?" Claire curtly demands before anyone could move.

"And why _not?"_ Akechi says, smile, picture-perfect for the nonexistent cameras. "While I understand you weren't here for...The majority of what happened. This _goddess,_ " He bites out, "Played with our lives." He continues on as Claire stares at him. "This isn't _simply_ a selfish reason. She's also massacred many people throughout this world. You want us to spare someone like that? Even though you've been out of the loop?" Akechi presses, and he's been saying all of this with an unwavering smile.

Claire didn't blink. "It's not our right to kill her." She tells him, not at all irked.

"Then whose is it?" Akechi sneers.

"Mine." Pit declares, smiling sheepishly as several pairs of eyes land on him. "W-Well, it's actually Lady Palutena's...Since Medusa's _her_ sister. But since I'm here in her stead, you get the idea!" His reasoning is all over the place, the idiot doesn't seem to notice it.

"What." Alice bluntly spits. "Is this some kind of play? This Stupid Lady tried to take away my Cheshire…" She gently pets Cheshire's hair, to which the cheskire purrs at the attention. "But she gets off scot-free because she's the sister to that other goddess?" The little girl in white demands, feet tapping. "Is that how this works?" Alice demands.

"S-She's not getting away with this!" Pit defends with a shake of the head. "I'm still going to have to slay her. In the name of light!" His catch-phrase is very cringe-worthy. Akechi seems to agree with this, as once again he's borderline cringing at Pit's words. "Medusa has to face judgment!" The angel declares with twitching wings.

"Oh dear," Nour mumbles, and he's correct in his observance. An argument breaks out, and frankly, _now is not the time._

"You're all a bunch of fools." Medusa cackles, despite her position and situation. She creates eye-contact by tilting her head, staring deep into the eyes of the Ruler. "Do you Cheskires really think I'll be the only god to hunt you down? You'll always be hunted. Always." The Snake cackles and the urge to claw her eyes out slowly is running rampant. "You cannot protect them forever," Which was already proven by her actions. "You'll fail just like the previous rulers."

Her words are bold and confident. So, so confident...Do you feel the swirling itch of rage digging in the stomach? At the corners, burning, waiting. Screw Pit, Palutena doesn't matter-One could only hope Claire is the forgiving type. This _thing_ had to die. There will be no mercy, as for Hades.

Alice raises her hand like a student at school. Not unlike the soldiers and the downed giant. "There were more?" She disrupts thoughts in her innocent, curious tone.

" _Demigod,"_ Medusa hisses in hate.

"Stupid Snake Witch!" Alice chimes, Cheshire smiling happily from her good mood. "If there were more, then where did they go?" The question floats around, and it was obvious Medusa wasn't going to answer.

"I'd assume they were either wiped out or scattered." Nour helpfully offers input.

"I'd normally go with the previous, but then how did _this_ happen?" Akechi gestures to the cheskire group. "There was clearly a catalyst," Pointing to the leading cheskire as evidence. "Yet we have a story our leader was...Human." He tests the word as if it were bitter, purposely ignoring Claire's squint of the eye or Cheshire's tilt of the head. "How does any of this make sense?" The situation. The events. This entire _group._

Pit's piercing stare is both grating and an iron pick.

"You were _human?"_ The Winged Warrior squawks the question as if it were the sky were falling.

"I'm sorry, are you _daft?"_ Akechi hisses at the angel, voice sliding with saws. "It's not like the Leader here had _teleported_ to your world all willy-nilly with all of what they have now." The teenager's tail lashes. "Not everyone wanted to be here, or _take orders_ from the High Heavens _."_ Akechi snaps, and Pit glares daggered poison right back at him.

"That's true," Claire murmurs, "Little Friend isn't too fond of their situation but the timing of this whole event...Seems off." She shifts, frowning as Medusa's one snake stares at her. "Is it possible the cheskires are a race difficult to completely eliminate? Do they have some sort of fail-safe?" Her words fall into a mumble, listing possibilities under her breath as the others blink in heavy confusion.

"Failsafe?" Pit questions, but goes ignored because he sincerely doesn't need to be here in the first place. Medusa is pinned, done, and done. Why is he still around and talking? Action speaks louder than words.

"What? Does the Flightless Pigeon not know what 'Failsafe' means?" Medusa cooes.

"I know what it means!" Pit shouts, lowering his weapon to whisper choice words to himself. "And quit calling me that!"

Alice hums, pondering and curious. "It's possible that means there were survivors. More often than not, in genocides and the like, there's bound to be a couple who escaped. Sometimes, anyway." She explains as if the little girl herself had partaken in such events. For sanity's sake, it's easier not to dwell on that thought. "And if they have the power to jump worlds, then it's possible they ran to live their own isolated lives." Her hand reaches out, to which Cheshire once again allows a scratch behind the ear.

"Or," Claire cuts in. "A cheskire's soul is determined through various means? Genetics _could_ play a factor," She pauses. "However, if there's a singular 'Ruler Cheskire' out there, then the others could be chosen through careful instinct and selection." Claire blinks hard as if a cloud had dispersed.

Akechi huffs. "Like a hive. Not that we have a hive-mind. We can still think for ourselves nor do we have to desire to lose our lives for one person." He tilts his head over to you, to which answering him would likely be a bad idea.

Akechi Goro may not feel the same, but each and every one of the cheskires present holds a special place in your core. A piece of the heart covered by layers of protective defense, covered by indifference and a flat seal to hide it all. They may not notice (Cheshire _knows)_ but it's best to keep it that way. Losing your life is not ideal, but neither is losing one of the cheskires to the savages who found themselves greedy.

"Then how is a 'Ruler' chosen?" Nour questions and the group quiets as Medusa quietly rasps a chuckle.

"Who knows?" The captured goddess snickers. "You're wasting time. Dear Palutena, I know you're there. You might have an inkling of information for them, don't you?" She croons, and because the goddess was confident, _knowing_ , any drop of suspicion had been squeezed out without mercy.

Pit is ferociously assaulted by the stares of several silted eyes. He jumps, glancing back and forth. "U-Uh," The angel sputters, bouncing from foot to foot. "Why are you all staring at me?" He chuckles nervously, and Akechi doesn't hold back the heavy sigh which seemed to reach the stars.

"We're wondering why Palutena cut the connection with telepathy." Claire gently disrupts the massive amount of silent hate, and Pit nods twice in both understanding and rigid acceptance. "Not that we're bothered, it's simply a concern to address." And obviously, the new drop of information should Medusa be telling the truth.

"That. Yeah, uh, she's actually busy! Lady Palutena only left my line open in case of emergencies." Pit laughs awkwardly. "Since I'm her captain, it's the best move." He laughs again as if forcing himself to remain calm. Aside from Claire and Nour, the others weren't feeling at all guilty in staring him down hard.

Ah. Wait. What _kind_ of work is she busy with?

"Wait," Akechi cuts in, ears alert. "Explain." He demands curtly.

Pit opens his mouth, then shuts it.

" _It's not anything top secret,"_ Palutena's voice floats back through the telepath stretch, and several cheskires wince. Only the demigod present seems completely unaffected by the returning voice. _"I was investigating the previous world you've been thrown into. The magic there was abnormally high for a world lacking in its capability of sorcery…"_ She trails off as if reading off further data in a silent mumble.

"Is X and the others okay?" Pit worriedly asks, to which Claire also looks disturbed by the new information.

X? He should be fine. Leaving the world of reploids, humans, and androids, everything seemed okay. Both X and Zero were strong, judging by their combat ability. That, and they had one another. Truly nothing could take them down for some time?

" _They're fine."_ Palutena quickly assures, and tension fizzles out like an opened soda. _"What concerns me is how the levels got this high…And if Pit's stories are true, then someone has been messing with different worlds."_ Her reasoning made sense. The guess, tells from the evidence of temperament. Palutena was a goddess with a decent knowledge of how this world worked. It's possible she had the resources on other worlds, at least in theory.

Within the next movement, Medusa doesn't quite go pale, but her eyes are aflame in alarm and rage. Her new posture threatens muscles into tensing, every cheskire tasting magic on their tongue.

" _Right yet again, Palutena!"_ Hades' voice booms in a laugh. _"I just couldn't help myself when a tiny whittle crack opened in my domain."_ He's not here, but the Underworld god was _around._ That was enough for a rumble to brew within a dry throat, as do you feel the need to either run or cut Hades to pieces? _"Unfortunately, I couldn't send anything bigger than a nuisance from a corrupted soul...But it was still fun to watch."_ Hades snickers.

"Seaweed." Cheshire mumbles, Alice blinks twice at the nickname.

" _What's this? A demigod?"_ Hades briefly pauses, and Pit decides to spit venom.

"Wait. _You're_ the reason why X's world was experiencing a bunch of dark magic attacks?" His accusation is sharp, threatening. "You're the _worst!_ They didn't even _have_ magic!" Only science, which surprisingly kept the Hunters strong. "You just can't sit down and relax for two seconds, can you?" That's one statement multiple cheskires could agree with.

" _Eh. Guilty."_ Hades boredly responds. _"Still, you're giving me far too little credit! All I did was provide the parasite a little push. It wasn't even mine, you know."_ The god hums as if thinking back about the scene. _"And yet the damage was less than it should've. Still entertaining, but it's always better with more conflict. Don't you agree, Kitty-Cat?"_ He speaks as if gesturing to the destroyed battlefield which used to be a village. _  
_

If it's possible to demonstrate a swear, some sort of disrespectful gesture, now is the time to do it.

Regardless, Hades laughs, he cackles and wheezes before going silent. _"Also is it just me,"_ A chill floats around the environment. _"Or am I seeing more of you?"_ His question goes unanswered for several reasons.

"You're _next_ Hades!" Pit declares,

" _Next? Me, you say?"_ Hades gasps. _"What did little 'ol me do? All I did was sit and watch...Technically I didn't lift a finger! It's all the Kitty-Cat's fault you know. They're the one who opened a rip in space and time."_ The dramatic sigh following his words drowns out the quick looks of several magical monsters to the main cheskire. _"I just wanted a show. You could barely call what I did, trouble. Besides,"_ Hades waits, and the air shifts.

"No!" Claire yells, flashing her claws to clatter hardened sand against a large dark spear of darkness. It had come from the sky. Medusa watches with horrified dark eyes as the newer cheskire hisses in the language of venom and strains to push the magical weapon back. "Please! Get out of the way!" Claire screams at the downed goddess, who blinks twice at lack of restraint before struggling to stand due to major damage taken minutes before.

" _You haven't gotten rid of_ her _yet."_ Hades chirps.

Two more spears are fired. They're loud and quick, cutting through the air with sharp whistles.

Both Akechi and Pit take Claire's incoming spear full-force, a hiss, and shout following the scream of magic on magic. Blade and light magic on pure solidified enchanted spears. Those two had been the closest, striking out to defend the hands-full cheskire. With the interference, Claire adopts an expression of sheer resolve as she forms a swift half-circle to halt the second spear of magic. She crushes it with a claw, ears flat and eyes furious.

Your ear twitches, as notes determine Claire always seemed to have her own sense of justice. In a way, such is admirable, the lengths she'll go.

"Hey!" Alice snaps, alert, and piercing in voice. Even Cheshire had glanced over to her with heavy confusion. What's with that? For what reason was she putting her guard up?

All thoughts cease as a third spear swiftly uproots from the ground and through Medusa's chest.

"A...Distraction," Akechi hoarsely rasps under strain. He backs up when the spears disperse, no longer needed. "Damn it." Voiceless agreement with him isn't too farfetched.

"Oh no," Pit whispers, as Medusa gasps for air. Breathing while impaled must be agonizing. "We...I never wanted this." His wings twitch. "I hate her," He admits, "I hate her for everything she did." His weapon doesn't shake but his voice does. "But I wanted to take her down in a real battle." The Winged Warrior grits teeth. "How dare you, Hades." He snarls.

" _She's suffering, you know."_ Hades sings. _"Poor Medusa. Dying, scared, but not alone. How long do you think it'll take for her to croak?"_ The god hums as if trying to figure out a Calculus equation.

"You're a disgrace to most deities out there." Nour quietly swears, stuck watching the dying goddess twitch and grimace with pained expressions. There's a suffocating fog of pity in his golden hues, one can easily see it from here. "There's nothing graceful about your doings. Wrong or not, haunting or not." Is another quiet admittance. He's eerily calm but there's a lethal wind brewing in his eyes.

" _Why, thank you."_ Hades chimes back at him. _"I'm here all night, and more to come."_

Nour easily looks as if he could personally slay the mocking deity himself. His chaos magic leaks into the air with the scent of both spice and grime.

"Calm down," Alice mumbles. "He's trying to rile you up." Eyes remain on the dying deity. The cheskires and angel certainly find it hard to look away. No one had proper healing skills. Perhaps _someone_ had first-aid, but with a wound like that? There was no way for Medusa to survive, and everyone present knew it.

" _Now this is interesting,"_ Hades chimes. _"Demigods are usually not seen in this world. Where did you come from, Little One?"_ He revisits the topic but this time, there was a shaky edge of mirth to his tone.

Cheshire snarls with the intensity of thunder, pushing the child behind him with a curl of the tail. His fangs are bared and dark claws have never looked so menacing compared to this exact moment. Alice didn't seem concerned regardless of Cheshire's protective stance. She didn't calm him down, either.

"You're an absolute fool." Claire bites out, and Hades hums in acknowledgment with his attention briefly caught. "To murder someone just because they don't follow your orders," Her claws shook. "To kill someone during all this chaos," Tail lashing, Claire looks to Medusa without pity, not sorrow, but acceptance. "I don't believe in calling others scum." Claire dares. "And yet it seems I found someone who nearly fits the description." Her claw raises.

Medusa lifts her head, hacking, shivering. The poison is likely strong enough to knock a normal magical creature dead in seconds. And yet, Medusa was fighting through it. Or, she was fighting the losing battle, with torture that never wanted to end. Her fingers had dug holes in the ground, clothed legs twitching as the spear seemed to impale deeper with every struggle. In a way, perhaps this was satisfying.

This was the Snake who had hurt you. This is the Snake who purposely tried to devour your comrades' whole being, starting with their minds. Medusa is a selfish god like the others who trample (perhaps) innocents to get her ways. She's just like the books had described, what teachers had told. A goddess known for conquering, known for manipulation, and slaughtering others just by making eye-contact.

You only get to truly know her right this second, right this minute. She doesn't turn you to stone. Medusa doesn't attack.

Her head is instead, lopped off by a swinging flash of golden sand.

Claire swerves an arm, and the Medusa's head is encased from sight in a sea of gold particles.

Alice wags a finger, and both sand and its capture vanishes. Medusa's body falls limp, sinking into the ground with its weight. The upper body doesn't shed a drop of blood, as if the goddess had been some kind of stuffed doll. And yet her presence had vanished. She was truly gone.

Can you breathe correctly?

"What…" Pit rasps and his words are charred. "Claire, you…" He couldn't speak further. His sapphire blues didn't leave the very cheskire either. He froze, as did everyone else. The gods have also gone silent. Waiting. Observing.

...Can you breathe knowing your comrade had acted out of mercy, rather than hatred? The very fuel forces energy through veins and limbs. Perhaps, individuality came with difference. And difference came with the realization of multiple perspectives.

"Yes." Claire murmurs, admittance in the form of dripping gold sand from dry monster claws. "I don't approve of taking anyone's life." She stares through the giant body, vision glassy. She turns to Nour, to _you._ "However, I won't stand for torture either." Claire firmly conflicts with beliefs without a further word. "She doesn't deserve that. No one deserves that." There's nothing to say to her words.

"I'd still call you a hypocrite," Akechi says with flattened ears, but his voice is soft.

"So be it." Claire finishes with a shut of her eyes.

The body turns to ash without the need of seconds, disappearing as the wind scatters the rest.


	28. Half-Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unclear motives, but at least everyone is still in one piece.
> 
> For how long?

Hatred for Hades simply isn't good enough words. Neither is loathe, neither several words, because a statement just can't compare or weigh the amount of emotion from past interactions.

Claire's decision had been her own. No one else had reacted in time. This wasn't unnatural nor out of the blue. Her actions can be perceived as entirely receptive to her personality. You have once noted she held a certain kind of justice and will stick to it. Claire would hold the burden all to herself if she could. And she _will._ And perhaps, this was tragic in itself.

The air is heavy. It feels odd but when did anything ever feel normal since that fateful day?

" _Everyone,"_ Palutena cuts in. Either she had blocked Hades for a few seconds, or the latter retreated for some unknown cause. _"I'm going to teleport you all back up to Skyworld."_ She reveals, continuing despite the protests and pauses of confusion. _"He's poisoning the battlefield. Careful, especially you, Pit. Please, hold on."_ Her urgency bleeds concern. _"Hold your breaths!"_

Right when she reveals the danger, Nour hacks up a glob of red. He doesn't seem pained, merely looking at his bloodied hand in annoyance despite the wide-eyed horror from those around him.

In the next moment, the battlefield fades and feet fall back on tile and stone. The teleportation didn't feel as woozy as normal, but this could be the result of adrenaline still running through the veins.

Palutena appears without warning, sending several cheskires into a tensed silence. Cheshire is the first to hiss, low and scratchy. It's likely because he had his owner in arms, protective. Alice gently poked his nose, to which his face scrunched up in either discontent or disappointment.

Palutena doesn't move toward any of the group aside from her one troop, embracing her angel. However, Pit struggles in her grasp with a gasp and weakly moving arms. "L-Lady Palutena, not in front of _them_!" He protests but doesn't move enough to escape her hold. Perhaps, Pit was secretly happy at the motherly attention.

"My, my…" Claire says, her eyes soft and contented at the scene.

Palutena seems to dismiss his 'Pride', turning to look at the group with a stern nod. "I'll heal all of you with our hot springs. Come forward." She gestures with a hand, but not a single cheskire moves. Not without proper reason, regardless of the current poison which seemed to affect Nour the most as of moment.

"Hot springs?" Akechi questions, baffled.

"Hot springs." Palutena gently repeats, as if such were normal. "You're all magical creatures, are you not? They're pleasant to the skin, and can definitely heal your wounds. I'll have several elixirs for everyone to completely dispel whatever poison Hades added." Her explanation speaks of nonsense.

Hot Springs? The water can heal physical wounds and expel poison? It sounds like some sort of dream area buried in the depths of a fantasy world. Far too good to be true and much more mythological than gods and magic.

Akechi would agree, as his face had completely dropped into ' _What Bullshit,'_ and ' _Let's Keep Our Guard Up'_ all in one.

Upon further observation, Pit doesn't look too happy about strangers using the Hot Springs. It's easy to spot the stiff wings and twitching feathers tips as he stares at a nearby wall.

...Could she be telling the truth after all? Or was the angel beside her demonstrating guilt?

Only one way to find out.

A large claw raises, immediately catching the attention of the goddess in green, gold, and white. The message is clear and stating the motives is easier. The deity listens, peering at the 'Leader' but not at all questioning those motives of yours. She likely knows of the plight, the _distrust_ when it came to both Pit and her.

"I see." Palutena murmurs, nodding to those terms. "I'll slow down your wounds, then. As your friends heal up." She turned away. "I am not lying to you. These springs _will_ heal your wounds. However, if you feel the need to keep watch from afar, so be it." The goddess casts the spell but you don't feel too different.

Well. That's fine.

"I can join you," Akechi offers after a beat, and you swiftly shoot that option down. He's already been at Medusa's hand for several days. What he needs is a _break._ "Don't coddle me." Akechi hisses, eyes blazed with fury. "I'm not some-" Swift steps is the only warning present before another voice makes itself known.

"Akechi, was it? Are you Japanese?" Claire cuts in, soft and pleasantly curious.

"I-I am?" Akechi whirls to face her. Realization is heavy as he properly takes in Claire's presence for the first time. "I take it, you used to be human as well? Your accent is quite familiar…" He's slipping back into the 'polite-mask' mode once more. It's better than having him snap-on 'being coddled' when in truth Akechi shouldn't push himself further than he already has. "I haven't studied abroad but I met many foreigners due to my work."

Three milliseconds indicate Claire had intercepted for another reason. Do you feel grateful, or amusement? Perhaps neither, as the chance has to be taken first. Slowly, feet step away in a hasty retreat. Claire doesn't give away your position by keeping eye-contact with the troubled teenager.

"Ah yes, born and raised in London. My name is Claire Foley." Claire reveals with a brighter smile. "If you have the time, would you like to share information? After we heal of course." She invites, warm and bright as her clear-colored fruits back in her soul-scape.

Akechi nods, fairly quieter than he had been moments ago. "I...Would like that." He admits before whirling to face his previous conversation partner.

However, you were far gone into the halls and walking faster. He likely cannot catch up with the amount of poison running through veins.

"That little…!" Akechi hisses, but fast-walking feet do not cease retreat. As the group's voices fade, Cheshire's amused laugh echoes a bit further than expected.

Hot springs, Palutena had said. There's no idea to know where such a place is. Thankfully, your nose is great for the job. A scent of steam and minerals reaches sensitive tastes in a pleasant wave of natural smells. It's not a difficult path, and after minutes of wandering, the area's entrance is exposed as some kind of temple spring.

Upon further detection of observation, the sound of faint conversation and splashes indicate the invited cheskires were already inside. Eavesdropping never ends well with allies, and so leaving became the best idea. Not too far, but most definitely not too close. About twenty feet outside the entrance works for cover. Able to hear disputes, able to detect danger nearby.

To lean on a wall, or sit on the ground-Neither choice matters inlay of the wait. Exhaustion had set in regardless and rest wasn't a bad option.

At least the Springs were just as peaceful as the quiet air. This will be a secret, but the core stemmed worry for Akechi's prickly personality and the rest of the group. Thankfully, there haven't been any fights yet. It's possible the others are simply patient regarding troublemakers. Or, because Akechi is likely the youngest, they're less likely to snap on him. Anything will do, as long as there was at least a fine line of peace.

Peace.

How can one live in peace, when gods were coming after your powers and lives?

Medusa was right. She was a vicious snake who deserved to die, but correct.

Running around like this won't help forever. There were several gods in this world. Like Hades and Medusa, they might forever chase your comrades across the planet. Capture them, and perhaps do worse than what Medusa had done. Commit atrocities worse than Hades' blows. Akechi had been too young to die, and much younger to face mental torture. Cheshire had been a sacrifice to save the group from certain perishment. This could happen all over again.

It's a horrible thought, but realization pushes for change.

Observe the sky. Test the ground then breathe the air. The faint sound of running water continues to pour. Have you come to a hard decision? To find an ally in the deities, no matter how begrudging it will be. A hard choice, but a _needed_ one. This whole disaster shouldn't happen again, and lessening the possibility is better than quickly repeating this accident.

Palutena is out of the question. You'd sooner lose a tail and the other ear than be forced to talk with Pit nearby for important matters. She was a busy goddess as well, trying to save the world and all, and saving-complexes dash any gods on the list. Not that you knew many.

However, there _was_ a candidate. Someone who wouldn't quite judge your past actions (no matter how forced it was). After all, this deity seemed to have a different affliction and much darker morals. As so you've observed when Palutena spoke of the current troublemakers of this world.

Viridi, Goddess of Nature.

Now, to talk to the others about her first...

**Author's Note:**

> AKA: The story where I wanted to make a story about videogame characters who didn't deserve the deaths they got and giving them the appreciation they deserve. First Soul is excluded from this 'rule.'
> 
> Welcome to Paws.
> 
> [Edit as of Nov 2020]
> 
> Greetings, thank you for reading this far! I hope you've enjoyed it, as you've finished the first half of Paws!
> 
> That also means it'll be on pause until the last half is done and over with. Thank you for sticking around and your comments were always nice to read!
> 
> Thanks again!
> 
> Current updates: [Paused]


End file.
